Their child
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: what happens when you let a werewolf and an ex-convict raise a child? i dont know so you'll have to read and find out. be warned there will be some language and sexual humor. all done now. read and review. no flames. it's frowned upon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my story my words I don't care who died when. All I own is the story line and what happens to them here. Other then that it's JKR'S. No I'm not spelling wrong It's toddler talk.

On with the show

Remus Lupin was a known werewolf to few. Sirius Black escaped convict, godfather, animagus, and marauder. Harry Potter the boy-who-lived now known as the boy-who-killed-Voldemort. The war was over and the three could be happy again. Harry getting his wish of having a family again. His godfather had fallen into the veil and was now back alive and well. (Well maybe a little skinnier.) Now that the man was back everything was in place.

Now that everything was in place and now the couple could try for what they had been working on before Sirius went to Azkaban. Having a family together. True they had Harry and were happy, but Harry was nearly grown now. The two wanted a child of their own. More so the satisfaction of little feet and raising the child. Something they hadn't gotten to do with Harry.

Remus being a werewolf meant that he couldn't carry the child himself so it was up to Sirius. But after twelve years in Azkaban, and six months behind the veil it left the man very thin. Not sickly but it did make you want to force feed the man. Which Harry and Remus tried to do, seemed that their hard work would go in vain.

Mean while head master Albus Dumbledore was seeking a home for an abandoned, abused child. She was only five and was hated for what she had become as if it were her doing. Who could take care of the child and give her the proper upbringing she would need. One filled with love and understanding. Her parents left her to die in the basement. She was under fed and had small for her age. She hadn't had much human contact. She cried and tried to run away from her rescuers so much that a sleeping charm was needed. Now the child was fast asleep on the couch in Dumbledore's office.

"What do you intend to do Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. The man in question looked at the child and knew just who to take her to.

Remus and Sirius had been in the kitchen when they heard someone enter by floo in the living room. They both went in to see their old headmaster standing there. "Professor Dumbledore to what do we own the visit?" Sirius asked. "I have something to ask of you two." The older man looked upon the two. "Yes what it is?" Remus settled his amber eyes upon the man. "I understand that you've been trying to start a family. But so far have been unsuccessful in doing so. I have a child who is in need of a family." The old wizard explained.

"Wouldn't it be better if you left the child with someone else. Remus being a werewolf the ministry wouldn't approve of it." Sirius stated. "That's just it the child is a werewolf and needs someone to take care of her. She has been a werewolf to my knowledge for the last year. Her family put her in the basement like an animal. She's only five and hasn't had human contact since she was bitten. She has no clue why this happened to her. She's scared and frightened of people. I think that if she is placed with you two she may still be able to find happiness." Dumbledore finished. "I'll leave you two to think this over." He turned to leave. The two looked at each other. The look couple's share when they have been together for a long time.

"We'll do it."

"Good. But I must warn you the state she is in may shock you." The three stepped into the fireplace. A moment later they were in the old head master's office. The girl was no longer on the couch but in the corner cowering from Minerva McGonagall. "Remus and Sirius. These are whom you intend to leave her with. With Sirius around she'll start yet another generation of pranksters!" She wouldn't get on Remus because well he would be the only brain worth caring for the girl. "That's just why I choose them. Remus will be the parent of the two and take care of her, while Sirius brings her out of her shell." The man explained. McGonagall thought it over. He had a great point. After what had happened the two could set her life straight.

Remus looked at the girl who had pulled herself into a tight ball. She was wearing a long shirt far to big that was covered in holes and dirt; her hair was brown, tangled and dirty. "Hello pup." She peeked at the two from under her messy locks. She lifted her head further to inspect the two men before her. Both tall and thin one with dark hair the other a sandy blonde with bright eyes. "Won't you say something for me. You won't get in any trouble." Remus coaxed the girl.

He couldn't be mean; he looks too nice to be mean, thought the child. She uncurled herself and moved forward. The two marauders got down to her eye level. All looking each other in the eye waiting for something. Dumbledore wasn't kidding at the state she was in. She was cute Sirius could see no reason why someone would mistreat the child werewolf or not. She had scars of her own. Her arms and legs were littered with them. "Do you have a name pup?" Sirius asked. "You can tell him. Don't be shy we won't hurt you." Remus reassured her. "My 'ame is Tain." She said in a low voice. "Her name is Kain." McGonagall said.

"She's behind on her speech a little not having human contact for the last year." the professor informed them. "Would you like a piece of chocolate?" Remus took out a piece and held it out to the girl. To all those who know him Remus never went anywhere without chocolate, in his case chocolate solved everything. (Chocolate addict) (Chocolate Eaters Anonymous) when she didn't take it he broke off a piece and ate it to show her it was safe. She took the other half.

Sirius went to pick her up and set her on his knee. Kain didn't cry or scream to get away. For the first time in a long time she felt warmth. She buried her face into Sirius Chest. A heartbeat that with each beat it seemed to renew the warmth. She felt safe and began to fall asleep in his lap. "I believe she likes the two of you." the head master said. He had watched from the other side of the room. "When can we take her with us." Sirius adjusted Kain in his arms. "Now if you want. Madam Pomfrey has already checked her over. She says she just needs to be taken care like a child a child should be taken care of."

"We'll do just that." Remus smiled at Sirius and the two looked at the sleeping child. They left their former teacher's office to return home.

The child was still fast asleep. Harry who had only been home for about ten minutes had been looking for the two men. "Where have-" Remus put a finger to his lips to silence the boy. Harry then saw the child his god farther held wrapped in a blanket. "I'll put her to bed in the spare room and then we'll explain." Sirius told him godson. Harry nodded. Sirius returned a few minutes later. "Alright Prongslet you know we've been trying for a child. And well we've gotten no results so far. But the reason we weren't here was because Dumbledore came to us." Sirius explained.

"She's a werewolf Harry and her name is Kain. She's been mistreated and abused. Dumbledore feels that with me being a werewolf I could help her. And that Sirius will help bring her out of her shell. She's shy but willing to give people a chance." Remus told the boy. "So She's part of the family now?" Harry asked. "Not just yet. We still have to wait for the papers to go thought. Hopefully they do and we won't have trouble."

A family. Harry was now an older brother. The older brother to a five-year-old werewolf. Wait werewolf! "She's a werewolf?" Harry asked. "That's the reason she's here. I question Dumbledore sometimes but then again he seems to know what he's doing in the end. Come on it's late. Time for bed we have long day ahead." Remus said. "I hope this works out." They were lying in bed. "It will. Go to sleep." he wrapped an arm around his lover before closing his eyes. The child in the other his last thoughts.

** ~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

Kain was warm. It was the cold cellar she had been kept in. This was soft all around and warm. She still had the slight taste of chocolate on her tongue. She remembered a tall man with white hair and a long white beard to match. Then the two men. One with storm gray eyes and dark hair the other amber eyed man with blonde hair who gave her chocolate. Kain wiggled around trying to get free of the blankets.

The room was huge like the other two rooms of the house. The four-poster bed she sat upon was queen size. Far to big for her but having brought her there on short notice they had no where else to put her. This place wasn't familiar, neither the old man nor the woman were there.

She climbed down from the bed and tip toed her way to the door. She didn't hear anyone. Opening the door she stuck her head out no one was in the hallway Kain ventured further. A door was cracked open across the hall. Kain toed her way across and nudged the door open to stick her head in. There sleeping in the bed were both the amber eyed and gray eyed man fast asleep. The room was huge like hers the bed faced the door.

Kain ventured in a little further and stepped on a creaky board looking up in horror she saw the gray eyes open and fall on her. Kain run back to her room and dove under the bed. Back in the other room Sirius shook Remus awake. "Wake up we forgot about Kain." Sirius fell out of the bed his feet tangled in sheets. Remus shot up in bed and threw the covers off. Sirius stood and they went out the door.

Opening the door to the room they stepped in. From under the bed Kain could see their bare feet. Sirius dropped to his stomach and saw her under the bed. "Come on from under there pup." Kain shook her head "Oou mad." She sneezed.

"No pup I'm not mad please come from under there." he coaxed. Remus walked to the other side of the bed where her feet stuck out from under the bed. Remus grabbed them a slid her out. He set her on the bed. "I sowwy I sowwy." She said tears already running down her face.

"It's okay we're not mad."

Someone's stomach growled. The two werewolves looked at the animagus. "It 'ime to eat?" Kain looked at them. "Yup."

"I'll get Harry you get her washed up. We'll meet you down stairs in the kitchen." Sirius went out the door. Remus carried the new pup to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus had Kain's face nice and clean and her teeth rushed as well as his. "Wha I tall you?" She asked. Her amber eyes starring at him, they were so cute. "You can call me Remus or Moony which you think sounds better." He picked her up from the bathroom counter. "Wemus." Kain tried saying his name. She was behind on her speech it should be much clearer then that. But then again she hadn't had human contact and was locked away from the world for the past year.

They walked into the kitchen Harry had his head on the table looking sleepy. He sat up when Remus walked in. His eyes settled on the child in his arms. Kain hid her face in the crook of Remus' neck. "Hi Kain. My name is Harry."

"No need to be shy pup. He won't hurt you We promise." Sirius took the child and set her on the counter. She looked and Harry who smiled and waved at her. She did a small wave back. She looked back up at Sirius. "Do ou ave a ame?" She asked.

"You can call me Sirius or Padfoot." he explained. He then tickled the pup. Kain squealed with laughter. "There's the smile I was looking for. Now how bout some breakfast. Hungry?" she nodded. While Remus and Sirius set to finishing breakfast Kain sat in a chair next to Harry. "Wha are ou talled agaim?" She asked looking the boy in the eye. "Harry."

"Arry." Kain smiled. She had nothing to fear of these people. The blond hadn't yelled at her or kicked her, but instead gave her chocolate. The gray-eyed man had held her and smiled at her made her feel warm and safe.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

After some informing that her food would not be taken away from her. Kain ate slower, she had only been wolfing down his meal like a starving dog. (Pun intended) they had to find clothes for the youngest werewolf to wear. The night before she had been wiped down and one of Harry's shirts had been witched to fit her.

"Maybe we shouldn't take her out just yet. You and Harry go to Diagon Alley and I'll stay with the pup. Not to mention I still have to explain to her being a werewolf. I'm not sure if she really knows. All she may know is that she's done something and her family hated her." Remus watched his lover.

The werewolf had a very good point. "Alright you talk to the pup. Harry and I shall be back." The two disappeared with a pop. "Kain? Cub where are you?" Remus went up stairs to find the small child sitting on the floor of her bedroom looking at a mirror. She looked at herself as if she were an old woman who had realized she had aged and time had gotten away from her.

"You okay?" Remus ventured further into the room. "How tum my mummy and daddy don' want me an' more?" she looked at him. "Well you know how every once in a while you feel really tired and your in a lot of pain?" He asked. "Yeah."

"Well Your a werewolf. On the full moon you turn into a wolf and run around in the woods." He explained. "Do you remember being bitten or having what seemed like a bad dream before you went to the cellar?" Kain nodded.

"It was a party. Me an my cousins were catchig' Fireflies ow back. Da 'oods were dark so we sway at da egde. Den der was squweaming an' a vewry big doggie bite me." She told him. "I wemember my mummy cwing and my daddy yelling. But tat alls I wemember."

"Well pup the doggie that bit you wasn't a dog. It was a werewolf and when he bit you it turned you into one. Your parents put you in the cellar because they didn't know what else to do. When the full moon is out you don't have a human mind. You know the way you think now?" she nodded. "Well during the full moon you won't think like that. But there's a potion that helps. I take it every full moon. It helps with the pain too."

"Your a werewolf like me?" Remus smiled down at her and nodded. "Can I stay wif ou? I no wanna go back to da cellar. I wanna stay wif ou big werewolf." Kain climbed into his lap. "I'm big werewolf huh? Well did you know that Padfoot and Harry can turn into dogs and no you don't have to go anywhere your going to stay right here with us." Kain hugged Remus around his neck.

"Remus we're back." Sirius sing-songed. "Come on pup let's go see what Padfoot and Harry got for you."

A week later Kain had adjusted well into the house. She spoke but not much, her personality was starting to peek through thanks to the always goofy and child like Sirius. Kain was incredibly sweet and loved handing out kisses to her guardians. She played with Harry too. The two didn't know how to understand each other. Harry would read to her and play with her but they were still understanding each other. Like when you bring a new baby home from the hospital the older sibling is thinking 'do I like you or are we going fight?'

Kain loved books, every night Remus and Sirius read to her till she fell asleep. Her least favorite colors were yellow and pink. Her favorite meal was steak. But that was it. Kain was in the living room with a few of her toys to play with while Remus and Sirius had been in the kitchen cooking food for the party Molly Weasley was throwing.

Everyone knew about the girl but no one had met her, so now it would be perfect for the others to welcome in the new family member. (Odd family but a good one) When Remus or Sirius took her to Diagon Alley she would hold tightly to them and hide behind them. They hadn't heard the potions professor Severus Snape pop in. He looked down at the child who looked up into cold dark eyes. "What are you looking at?" Kain's eyes started to water. She had meet Snape at the school once and she was terrified of the man still. She got up and ran crying into the kitchen calling for her Moony (Remus) or and she called him Moo-y.

Snape and was greeted with a glare from a very pissed off Sirius. "What did you do to my pup?" after the war had ended and Sirius came back they were sat down by a very scary Molly and told to make nice, least they wanted to be hexed my the mother of seven. So the two now can act civel and hold small conversation. But every now and again the two managed to piss each other off. Remus and Snape after the war had made settled things and he now made the wolfsbane.

"You said you wanted to see me. What do you want?" he asked. Since the war Snape didn't seem so server. He could talk to the werewolf now without problem. Although he was providing Remus with his wolfsbane, which was why the man was here today.

"Take Kain." Remus handed the child to Sirius. In the other room the two talked. "Is it safe to give a child wolfsbane?"

"Why would you need to do that?" Snape looked at the blond. "The child is a werewolf. The full moon is in two weeks. She's been a werewolf about a year now. I need to know if it's safe for her." Remus explained his problem. It was a problem. If Kain couldn't take wolfsbane she would have to be locked in the cellar which neither Sirius nor Remus wanted to put her through again. "It is safe for all werewolves. But the amount given has to change too much for a child and there will be a problem. She shall only need be given one forth of what you drink yourself. Should anything go wrong contact me straight away." Snape told him.

"Thank you for coming. Will we being seeing you at the Weasley's tomorrow night?" Remus asked. "No." Snape vanished. Back in the kitchen Sirius had the little wolf standing on a stool mixing cake batter. "She'll be a baker for sure." Sirius laughed. Snape had been forgotten. "What makes you think she'll be a baker?" Remus asked his lover. "Well a werewolf can't do much in the wizarding world unless she finds something to do in the muggle realm." Sirius answered.

"She'll do great in whatever she chooses to do."

"Do ou 'ean me Moo-y?" Kain looked up. "Yes we're talking about you and your not going to stop us. So deal with it." Sirius said. Kain flicked flour on his nose; She could get sassy when it was needed. Sirius then threw some on Kain's head. "Ou not pose to drow it at me Pa-foo." She giggled.

"Whom do I throw it at then?" Kain and Sirius looked at Remus. "Oh no you don't." Remus shook his head. Sirius threw a hand full of flour at the marauder. The war was on. The three threw flour back and forth till there was nothing left. There in the kicthen you would find two laughing grown men and a giggling little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Kain was nervous about meeting the others. She hadn't wanted to go but she didn't trust anyone so she couldn't be left with anyone. Harry, Sirius and Remus were expected at the Wesley's. Harry had come early to help Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decorate. Sirius adjusted Kain to one arm and knocked on the door. The door was answered by none other then Molly Wesley herself. Now a pleasantly plump woman with red hair. Something all the Wesley's processed Even Rather Molly's husband.

"Remus! Sirius! So good to see you again. And this must be the new addition." She said pulling away from hugging Remus. "Hello." Kain buried her face deeper into Sirius' chest. "Come on now say hello to your aunt Molly." The two men coaxed. Kain turned her head and waved, in return molly gave her a smile. "Aunt Molly is a very a very good friend of ours." Sirius told the pup taking off her coat. Kain was busy looking at Molly's flaming Hair. "Ou head on fiwe." She said. This made the three adults laugh. "No dear my head isn't on fire it's just that color. Want to feel? Go on it's not hot." Molly offered a think lock of her hair to the child to touch.

"It pretty." Molly chuckled. "Your just darling. So thin though. Don't you feed her?" She looked at the werewolf and dog. "Oh never mind you two are just as skinny." molly sent them off to the other room with the others. Already there were Fred and George the twins, Bill, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Dumbledore, Arthur, Minerva McGonagall, Ginny, Harry, Percy and now Remus Kain and Sirius.

"Your the cat lady." Kain said looking at Minerva McGonagall, for getting about her shyness for the moment. When she saw everyone was watching her she went back to hiding behind Remus' legs. "That's not nice to say pup." Remus scolded. "It's quiet alright Remus she had seen me transform. And she had no other name to call me." the woman said.

She noted how the child looked healthier, her hair combed, color in her cheeks wearing decent clothing and talking rather then screaming and snarling at people. "Hello Kain my name is Minerva." Kain waved quickly. There were so many people in the room. She knew Moony and Padfoot wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Harry walked over and swung her into his arms. "No, no Down. Down 'Arry." She looked tearful. Harry set her down on her feet. "Hey it's alright." Remus picked her up and held her. It seemed best if she stayed in the kicthen helping Molly and come out on her own.

Ginny and Hermione had been in and out of the kitchen helping finish. Kain had spoken with the two redheaded woman. They each found her rather sweet and good enough to eat. The table was set and everything was ready. Kain sat between Molly and Harry. Dinner went by without a lot of food throwing from the twins just a few peas. Dinner was filled with much conversation laughing. Confessing to a few things by the former Hogwarts stupid young and old.

As the night wore on Kain had said hi to everyone and talked to a few people. Fred, Bill, Charlie, and George had just left. Remus had on his coat and was on his way to get Kain who had fallen asleep some time ago from Ginny's room. When he picked her up she stirred just a bit then got settled on his shoulder. Down stairs Sirius was talking to molly. "Stop by anytime your always welcome. Should you ever need a babysitter you can always reach me by floo or owl." She said. "Thank you molly. Take care now." he hugged her. Remus, Harry, Sirius and Kain left.

Since the dinner Kain had come out of her shell more it had been a bit forced. She didn't want to be afraid of people anymore. She and Harry were getting along better. They played in the yard for hours. Harry was just as protective of her as Remus and Sirius had been. Kain had gotten used to a few members of the large family. Molly, Ron, Hermione, and the twins. She still wasn't a fan if Snape but she loved McGonagall.

The full moon was in two days and Kain could feel it. The day before the full moon she didn't want to get out of bed or play. If at most she just wanted someone to read with her and cuddle her while she slept. The day of the full moon she could be found sleeping on the bed next to Remus. Five hours before moonrise Sirius had gotten the potion ready for his werewolves. They were fast asleep still; he couldn't help but smile to see them relaxed. It was rather cute.

"Remus love it's time to get up. Wake up Moony." The werewolf ignored him. Sirius then got an idea. There were times when they were in school that Remus would read most of the night and they would have to wake him. Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders and lifted him up into a sitting position. "WAKE UP!" he shook him violently. "Alright. Padfoot your just as bad now as you were then." Remus groaned. "Get down stairs and drink your potion. Your cup has more in it." Padfoot reminded him. "Pup time to wake up. Come on there's something I need you to drink." Sirius woke the child. Kain rubbed sleep from her eyes and looked at the empty space that had be occupied by Moony. "He went down stairs. Come on up we go."

Kain and Remus sat looking at the potion. Remus had always hated it Kain had never tried it before. "It wook nasty. 'nd it smell funny tos." Kain frowned. "How about this pup if I drink it you drink it too." Kain's frown deepened and she whined. "None of that come on. Cheers." Remus downed his in a few swallows. Kain did the same. But the look on her face was priceless. "It's not that bad." Padfoot told her. Kain begged to differ she made a face that looked like a dog drinking water. "Come on Pup. Your getting a warm bath." Remus said picking her up.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Harry, Remus, Sirius and Kain sat outside waiting for the moon which would be in a few minutes. The full moon started to come up Remus hunched over while Kain had tried to seek shelter in Harry's arms. It hurt but not like when she was is the cellar. She had closed her eyes against the pain. A nose nudged her and a tongue licked her cheek. Remus was a large dark gray colored wolf. He was twice the size of Padfoot who was chasing Harry around in a mock game of tag.

This was all new to the little pup. Being outside and free to run around. She stood on her paws. She was bigger then the average puppy being a werewolf. She didn't know what to do with herself chase after Padfoot and Harry or chase her tail. Moony nudged her to walk forward she walked over to the wrestling pair of dogs. She couldn't contain herself anymore she started running breathing in the air and freedom.

As they walked thought the woods Kain was kept between Moony and Padfoot. The pack ran and played in a clearing till four am. They went back to the house. Kain reluctant to do so having enjoyed the full moon this time. Harry and Sirius turned back, With Sirius carrying Kain and Remus bring up the rear. They went into the living room where Harry started the fire and got a few blankets and pillows. After the two werewolves turned back into humans they were dressed in sleep wear and fell asleep curled up happily.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kain woke from the full moon she couldn't have been happier. In pain from the transformation but happy none-the-less. She had woken up in a tangle of bodies that belonged to Sirius, Harry, and Remus. A real pack of wolves they had been. Sirius was the first to wake up and when he did he put Kain into a warm bath to relive the pain. When Remus asked her what she remembered she told him everything. From the smell to the feel. It had been a very good night for her.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

The ministry had strict rules against werewolves adopting. Even more so that the werewolf was the partner of an ex-convict. The family had been enjoying there day Sirius and Remus had been sitting on the couch cuddled together Harry was in the armchair reading and Kain was on the floor playing with her toys. An owl tapped at the window Sirius knew it was an owl from the ministry. The bird had tapped impatiently at the glass.

The minute the letter was taken the bird flew away. "Well love what does it say." Sirius asked. "They want us to come to the ministry tomorrow. The department of child welfare." Remus said. "That can't be good." Harry said getting a sickening feeling in his stomach. "What the bloody hell do they want?" Sirius said. Had the paper work caught up and they now saw the signatures. One Sirius Orion Black, ex-convict and godfather to the boy-who-lived to boy-who-killed-Voldemort. They only looked at Remus because he was a lycanthrope.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

The next morning the four were just on time and now waiting. "Kain whatever happens we want you to know we love very much." Remus held the girl. The family had gotten together so used to each other it was hard to imagine life without the other. Remus had Sirius back and didn't plan on losing him till they were old, gray, and senile. The unconventional family entered the room.

They started on Sirius history over the past few years. Then moved to Remus about how a werewolf could not take care of a child. How they came to have the child in their home was a different story. Remus was a registered werewolf but Kain had not been. When she was bitten it had not been a bleeding gory mess. Bleeding yes but it didn't require St. Mungo's. Having been locked away she was forgotten about. "We will take the child-"

Kain clutched to Remus "NO." He held her tears prickling his eyes. "You can't do that. She'll never adjust you can't take her." Harry said. "She will go to another family one that can help her." one of the men said. One of them took Kain from Remus and he couldn't fight back. Kain's cries and screams that she didn't want to go. She was gone from the room Sirius and Harry were trying to restrain Remus who was crying for them to give the child back.

"If you can somehow prove that you can provide the child with a better home and life then she will be given back to you. till then." They left. Remus was in tears and crying into Sirius shoulder.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

When they returned home Sirius urged a tried looking tear streaked face Remus to go lie down. The wolf in Remus was howling at the lose of it's pup. Moony had become extremely attached to her. She was also a werewolf, which made it an even stronger connection. Moony had a little one to protect and would do that. She had brought more color into his life. He still loved Sirius and Harry but Kain was a child one who had been thrown a hard path and was just finding her way.

Remus had laid down under the cover curled into a tight ball in the center of the bed. Far away Kain was still crying. curled away in the corner calling out for Moony, Harry and Padfoot. She withdrew into herself again when they tried to get her to eat she refused to. She pulled away if they tried to pick her up. Thinking Kain needed some time to get used to her new surroundings they showed her to her room where she proceeded to burrow into the covers and fall asleep.

It had been a week Remus hadn't left the bed, hadn't eaten and hadn't spoken. Sirius had tried to coax the already thin man to eat. most of the time Remus would just sleep in his grief. If anyone came looking for the couple you could be sure to find them in the bedroom. Sirius as Padfoot cuddled to his lover.

Kain was doing just as bad. She refused to be touched or held. She wouldn't eat and if she could help it wouldn't move. She sleeps in a pile of covers looking for warmth but didn't find it. It wasn't healthy for the already thin child.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

Arthur Weasley had worked for the ministry for years. The ministry's department of magical child welfare dealt with all cases when it came to children. And the fact that they would take a child from it's parents before making sure the child had been safe. He had found out from Harry who had come to the Weasley's to see Ron, on the verge of tears himself. She hadn't been their's by blood but she loved them never the less. taking a child from something they know could have a negative effect even more so on werewolf children. In Kain's case she could be back in her shell. She may not be talking or eating.

IT could be dangerous. Arthur went to the Lupin-Black home. Sirius who had always been thin looked thinner now, sadder, and his eyes didn't have the same twinkle to them it was duller and he looked tired. "Arthur it's good to see you. would you like some tea?" Sirius asked. "Yes please. How is Remus doing?" the redhead sat down. "Not well. He refuses to eat, refuses to get out of bed, he won't talk to me. He sleeps most of the day but it's a restless one. Moony wants his pup back. Remus wants Kain to come back." Sirius set the cup in front of the man.

"The bond is that strong?" the man asked. Sirius nodded. The minute Remus/Moony had set eyes on the pup he had gotten attached to her and knew that he would do anything to take care of her. "You know Remus has a soft heart. And that girl had wiggled her way in just like I had. It's what kept us together while I was away."

"Well it depends on how Kain is doing. If Remus is taking it this bad Kain can't be taking it well either. They'll have to give her back to you or they'd be putting her life in danger." Arthur informed him. "Show them that you can take care of the child and that Moony is not a cold hearted beast they think he is."

"Thank you Arthur." Sirius hugged the man.

"Bring her home?"

"I'll try."

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

a week and a half had gone by. Kain had gone to three families looking to adopted a girl. The same thing every time. They would show her room and she would climb in the bed and refuse to leave. To eat, or talk. The last family told the ministry as did the other two. An owl would have to be sent out.

_Dear Mr. Sirius Black and __Remus Lupin__,_

_ The child will not thrive in a new home. She has been placed in three and with all three there has been the same complaint. She will not eat, talk, or move. She will be placed in your care till tomorrow. But only till the full moon we will evaluate you and your partner as a family. We will stop by to check in on her to see how she is fairing. At times we may even wish to speak with her. After we evaluate you we will make our final decision._

_signed by,_

_Kelly Winters._

_Part of the department of magical child welfare _

Sirius reread the letter. "Harry." Sirius ran into the living room looking for Harry but Harry came in from the back yard. "Read that." He trusts the paper into his godson's face. Harry's eyes lit up. They ran into the bedroom to where Remus had been sleeping. "Remus we're getting her back. Our pup is coming home." they showed him the letter. Remus sat up in bed inside Moony was jumping for joy.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio stood before the same people. "You understand that what will happen if your not deemed fit to raise her?" one asked. "Are you sure this doesn't have something to do with the fact we're gay cause I'm getting that feeling." Sirius had muttered.

"Don't you see she needs a werewolf to help her. Remus was doing just that and she was just fine and happy." Harry said. Remus had been quiet. "As we said before we will check in. And on the night of the full moon we shall send a caseworker to see how that is handled. Understood?:"

"Understood." each man said. The door opened and in it stood a woman with Kain standing next to her holding her hand. Remus, and Sirius stood. Kain let go of the woman and ran into the out stretched arms of Remus and Sirius. "Moo-y! Pa-foo!" The wolves inside the two howled joyously. She kissed and hugged them tightly as of they would disappear again. Harry stood and She hugged him too. The little pack was together again.

"I hungwy." She said. This made them laugh. When they got home Remus and Kain ran for the kitchen for something to eat. the two wanted steak but they hadn't eaten in over a week eating that much would hurt. So they ate soup instead. as the day wore on she relaxed. "Arry I missed ou." She said hugging the boy. Harry scooped her up and hugged her. "I missed you too." When it came time for bed. They merely wanted to stay together that night. "We can't all fit in the bed." Remus said.

"Wiving woom." Kain said.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said. They ran about the house grabbing all the pillows and blankets. setting up in the living room. Mugs of hot chocolate and cookies and a book. It was rather thick. it was a children's story that Kain had picked out. The story was about a dragon, Remus read and after a while the others began to fall asleep. The only two up now were Remus and Kain and the book nearly finished.

"Come on let's sleep." Remus began to close the book. "Can we pwease finish the wast two pages?" Kain looked at Remus with her large eyes. It would be a shame to get this far and only have two pages left. "Alright." He read the last two pages, closing the book he and Kain lay down. "Moo-y will I have to weave again?" She asked. "I don't know. We'll see, but for now I'm just happy to have you back. I don't want you to think about it okay. Go to sleep." Remus kissed her forehead.

A week after having Kain back they went to visit the Weasley's. At the sight of her aunt Molly Kain ran to hug the woman without hesitation. there weren't as many people as there had been the last time she was there. Just Arthur, the twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They had a light lunch and then the boys went to play Quidditch. Kain watched the game. "Moo-y can I wearn to play?" She asked. "I would prefer if you waited till your got to school to learn but I guess Padfoot and Harry could teach you. But not till your older. Eight years at the least." he said.

"Otay." She smiled.

~.**o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

The full moon was going to be tomorrow. The little family had forgotten about the caseworker coming to watch them on the full moon till that morning when they heard Kain let out a sharp pained cry. When Sirius went into the room to check on her. She had a small trail of blood dripping down her chin. "What happened?"

"I bite my tongue." She said. He noticed her eyes had changed color. "Moony get in here." Remus came in a minute later looking tired a bed rangled. Harry was behind him unable to ignore what was going on any more. "What?" His eyes rested on Kain. her eyes had gone from amber to brown and her canines had started in. The same thing happened to Remus when he was young and all thought out school. This would be a problem if and when she went to Hogwarts.

"Harry what time is it?" Remus asked. "Four hours till the moon comes up." he said. "Alright they'll be here an hour before go get the wolfsbane." Remus instructed him. Harry went off. "Come on pup time for your bath." hopefully the night would go well.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The caseworker came half an hour early so she could speck with Kain. the two sat in the kicthen with a plate of cookies milk for Kain and water for the caseworker. She's just so cute, thought the woman. "So Kain how does it feel to be back?" She asked. The woman's name was Coreen. "I'm happy. I didn't wike da utter paces." Kain said. Coreen smiled. "What was it like before you came here the first time? You know after you turned into a werewolf."

"Bad. Dey make me sweep in da cellar. I was awone 'nd it was cold. But heres is diffwent." Kain said drinking more of her milk. "How different?" Coreen was writing what Kain said down. The child was obviously happy here, so why would they take her away from it? "We play awot. Moo-y weads to me. Arry plays games with me. Pa-foo wet me help cook. But only da mixing." Kain smiled.

"Excuse me but it's time we got outside." Harry came in picking Kain up. Remus and Padfoot behind him. "Can we play tag wike wast tine?" Sirius looked to Remus and the two nodded. Kain giggled. "She's happy here. I have a question thought." Remus had gone outside. "Shot." "Who is Pa-foo and which one is Moo-y?" The question made Sirius laugh. "I'm Padfoot. Remus is Moony."

Outside there was a yip and a bark. They had turned without him Sirius smiled. "If you'll excuse us." he went to the door and turned into Padfoot running after a little pup who Coreen guessed was Kain. They left the back yard and walked into the woods Coreen was guided by Harry. She could see in the patches of moonlight that Kain was kept between Moony and Padfoot. They stopped in a clearing.

Harry ran up behind Sirius and jumped on his dogfather deeming him it. Moony and Kain ran to the far side. Padfoot still managed to catch the child. Moony didn't let Kain out of his sight. Kain ran over to Coreen with a stick in her month. Coreen smiled and threw it. Making Kain happy. It wouldn't be long now before the sun came up. Padfoot had been teaching her to catch mice. Kain was now tired and yawning. Moony carried her back by the scruff of her neck her tail and legs tucked in.

Sirius and Harry turned back and began setting up the living room like they had the last time. The two turned back the minute the sun rose. Remus put on pajama bottoms and fell right to sleep while Kain who had been sleep had to let Sirius dress her.

Coreen had a good report. After what she had seen there was no reason Kain be placed anywhere else. Once she had gone Sirius laid down content and happy. His whole pack together. His godson, husband and adopted daughter.

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

A week after the full moon the adoption papers were finalized and Kain was now their's. When Sirius read this he picked up the child and danced her around the room till they were both dizzy. Remus and Harry jumped for joy themselves. Harry hugged and kissed what was now official baby sister.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

May 13th. It was a special day for a very good reason. Today was Kain's sixth birthday. She didn't know it but they were having a party for her at the house. Inviting Kain's only friend a little girl named Heather. She was a muggle girl and for the passed two months the girls had been friends they kept magic and Kain's condition a secret. It still was. Other then the girl it was the extended family of the child. Kain spoke more and wasn't as shy as before. You could understand her better.

"Birthday breakfast what would you like." Remus asked. "Mmm chocolate pancakes." Kain giggled. "Oh bloody hell another chocolate addicted werewolf." Sirius complained. "But you love us all the same." Remus laughed. "Who said I loved you? I don't remember saying so."

"Then you can make your own bloody pancakes and while your at it you can sleep on the couch tonight." Remus smirked. Sirius face fell. "Sorry I didn't mean it I swear. I love you both very much. Please don't make me sleep on the couch." Sirius hugged and kissed Remus. Kain waited in the hallway not wanting to watch the two make kissy face.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

The birthday had gone well and Kain had enjoyed herself. The day had ended in a very good way. Harry's birthday was next in July. After that there was yet another speed bump. School. Remus had caught her up with what she had missed not going to kindergarten. But now she didn't want to leave. Remus was a teacher at another school and taught 2sd grade. Before leaving the house She was reminded that she couldn't speak of magic. Both Sirius and Remus were a bit sad but knew that she had to go. "I'll pick you outside okay. Be good." Remus said. "You'll see it'll be just fine. Now have a good day." the teacher a rather young woman came into the hallway and took Kain into the classroom.

"Think she'll be okay?" Sirius asked. This question shocked Remus. When they had been at Hogwarts Sirius was laid back. But now he was worried about her more then ever. "She'll be fine." Remus reassured him.

That afternoon all their worry had been replaced. Kain had enjoyed her first day and couldn't wait to go back. They wouldn't have to worry about Kain too much. Not till she went to Hogwarts. For now just be happy that everything was all right and well.

A/N: all I ask is that you review. I hope this is to everyones liking it's only my second one. So lots of smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Kain was now 11 years old and getting ready to go to Hogwarts. The day before she Remus and Sirius had been out at Diagon Alley buying her school supplies. With the money she had been given for her birthday from Harry she got herself a beautiful moon faced owl and named her Stella. Which meant 'Star'.

The morning of the day she was due to leave came. "Alright here's your ticket don't lose it. Send us an owl in a few days. Remember on the full moon Poppy will show you out and you will bring you back in. Remember keep your eyes down during the day and don't talk to much or someone might see your teeth. Snape will give you your potion since you won't be here with us." Remus rambled.

"Your job to pull pranks on the god awful Slytherin. Don't let them bully you. Watch your temper during the week of the moon, don't let anyone get under your skin." Sirius told her. "Okay. Love you guys. I'll write soon and see you at Christmas holidays. Bye." She got on the train. Kain found an empty carriage and sat down in it. As the train started to move she opened the window and spotted them waving good-bye. "Be good." Remus shouted. "Give them hell." Sirius said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The train ride had been very quiet cause she spent it alone. Already changed in to her school robes she continued to read her book which by the time the ride was over she'd be finished with it. The minute she finished the train stopped. Harry told her that when she got off to find Hagrid and stay with him till the got to Hogwarts. Harry had taken Kain to meet the man many times. She knew him well. "First years follow me." Hagrid called. She ran right to him and hugged him. She hadn't seen him all summer.

It was tradition that first years go across the lake. She been inside Hogwarts since she was five and Dumbledore had brought her there. Hagrid showed them in and then they were passed off to Professor McGonagall. Minerva had told her that when she was in school it was Professor but when it should only be the two of them she was aloud to call her Aunt Minnie.

When they entered the Great Hall Kain saw Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, and Poppy as well as a few other teachers whom she didn't know. McGonagall began calling names. Each table cheering as they got someone new. "Kain Lupin-Black."

Kain sat down and felt the hat on her head.

_Oh another werewolf. You're the second I've ever placed. Don't worry I won't rat you out. You could do great things. Much suffering in the past. You wouldn't do well in Slytherins. Ravenclaw could work for you. Or maybe. I know where you belong GRYFFINDOR!_

She was a Gryffindor. She went to her seat smiling. This was beginning to look up. When the feast started she asked but one question when did Quidditch start? After the feast they were shown the way to their towers. When she got to her room there were two other first years in it. One more bed still needed to be filled. Five minutes later another girl came in. Other first years were placed into the room. The other names of the girls were Jenna Thomas, Alanna Inkwell, and Dawn Mortimer. They said hi and gave names but that was it. Tomorrow classes would start and Harry had snuck her The Marauders map so she wouldn't be late to Snape's class since it was her first.

She soon went to sleep and was woken up by Jenna had woken them up. They got up and dressed and went down to breakfast. When breakfast was over she left the Great Hall she saw her the dorm mates going in the other direction. She knew they had Snape's class. "Hey wait Professor Snape's class is this way." She told them. "Come on." They made it to Snape's class on time. Taking there seats Snape walked in and started. They were sharing the class with Slytherin.

Dear Moony, Padfoot and Harry,

First off hi. I miss you all very much. I'M A GRYFFINDOR! I'm enjoying school. Everything is great but those bloody Slytherins think they're so much better. It's only been a week and I want to beat them up. But I'll restrain myself as promised. But I'm not going to guarantee during the week of the full moon. I'm looking forward to Quidditch tryouts don't care what I get I just wanna play. Aunt Minnie says 'Hi' as does Poppy. I have friends. Three, they're my dorm mates. Their names are Jenna, Alanna, and Dawn. I haven't told them my secret. But the sorting hate said I was the second werewolf he had placed. Moony. I'll write again soon.

Love,

Kain.

Sirius read the letter aloud to Remus and Harry. The little wolf was doing just fine. Slytherins would never change.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

The week of the full moon was here and it had put Kain into a very foul mood. She did little talking and when the wolf in her wanted to lash out at the Slytherin boys for making fun of her she had punched a wall. She was seen straight off to Poppy Pomphrey to be taken care of. She was a time bomb waiting to go off. It would only be a matter of time before she lost her temper and hand nothing to punch but one of them.

The day of the full moon Her eyes had changed color and her teeth had grown a bit. Kain Didn't talk much to her friend or answer questions in class she let her hair fall in her face. After her last class she told her friends she wasn't feeling well. She hadn't wanted to lie to them. But she had too. Poppy had her wolfsbane waiting for her. Poppy showed her the way out and waited for her transformation.

"I'll come get you at dawn wait here for me." Poppy said. Kain nodded. Poppy took her Robes and went back in. Kain ran off for the woods. It wasn't the same without Harry, Padfoot and Moony. The night had gone by very slowly. She came back with a great deal of cuts thought the Whopping Willow had not been nice.

Poppy tsked as she treated them. She stayed with Poppy the rest of the day and went back to class the next. When her friends asked how she was feeling she said she was feeling much better.


	8. Chapter 8

Kain spent her next three moons with Poppy. The moon had come just before they were dude home for the holidays. Most of the school had gone they boarded the train. The four friends in the same car laughing a giggling. When they got off the train Kain saw Remus, Harry and Sirius right away. After much hugging Kain turned to find her friends standing but a few feet away. "Guys this is Alanna, Dawn and Jenna. Guys this is Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet." there was hand shaking and hellos.

When her friends had asked her about parents she said she was adopted and that she knew nothing about her birth parents. Her friends didn't care that her parents were gay. She did keep having Harry as an older brother a secret at his request.

"When they got back home the tree had already been set up and decorated. "So what shall we do first bake the Christmas cookies or play in the snow?" Padfoot asked. "Pick something he's been dying to have you back in the house since we sent you off." Moony said. "We can bake tonight and go have fun in the snow tomorrow." she said. "Okay. We're having steak for dinner." Remus said. "Yes!"

The next day Padfoot came running into the room to wake her up to go run about in the snow. He turned into Padfoot and ran out the door then ran back in and turned to Sirius. "It's colder then hell." He chattered. He warmed up then put on the proper layers of clothing and boots. Harry was a sitting duck helping Sirius build a snowman. IT hit him in the back of the head. Sirius started laughing till one hit him in the face. "Oh that's it pup." He threw one back but it landed on her back. Harry threw one at the back of Sirius head.

"Hey your suppose to hit her not me. Who's side are you on?" He asked. "Alls fair in a snowball fight and I'm on my own side." Harry threw another this one hitting Remus in the chest. "Oh you shouldn't have done that Harry." Sirius moved away from Harry. "Wait why?" Remus hexed some snowballs and they were all sent at Harry who was only able to dodge three of the eight hexed.

An hour later the Snowball fight turn war was over with Remus the winner. Everyone was cold with chattering teeth. Hot chocolate and cookies fixed it. Christmas passed pleasantly with everyone happy, giggling warm for the most part. They had dinner at the Weasley's thanks to a very persistent Molly who loved having a full house. Kain was shown to the train once again saying good bye and saying hello as she meet up with her friends who were just as excited to be headed back till the Easter holidays that was.

The year ended without a fight with the infernal Slytherin. The only real disappointment was that she didn't make the Quidditch team. She would try again next year. Summer would be fun now that she had friends to explore with. They had been making plans to stay at whoever's flat or summer cottage.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls did a rotation during the month of July. One week spent at someone's home. Kain left for two days out of the stay at Alanna's home for the full moon, which she claimed, was family business. During August they stayed with family sending letters about their vacations. Kain was able to bring her own broom this time but Sirius thought it be better if she waited till she knew if she would make the team. She had made the broom herself; it was wickedly fast like an any bought one.

The second month into school she had made it. She was part of the team and the first game was in a week. A Friday. Kain sent Stella with a letter for her broom.

_Dear Padfoot, moony and Harry,_

_I'm on the Quidditch team and can't wait for the first game. It's going to be so much fun. We play Slytherin first. We'll see how the game goes. I'm the only girl on the team. I haven't the slightest clue why it's not that bad from what I saw last year. Don't know but I'll find out soon enough._

_Love _

_Kain._

She was a beater and a darn good one. Their first game was against Slytherin. She was the only girl on the team but that didn't mater she was treated as an equal. The game wore on for hour's good thing they had started early. The points were 310 to 250 with Gryffindor at 250.

The only way they should win was if their seeker caught the snitch. Kain knocked the blunder to a Slytherin who barely managed to duck in time. Paul the Gryffindor seeker and Redic Funke Slytherin seeker were neck and neck on the chase. Slytherin scored another ten points. The two beaters knocked to bludgers into the other teams players. Dirty Slytherins knocked it to the Seekers. Following John Latimer they chased it down knocking it away.

The Slytherin beater knocked Kain into a tower causing her to fall from her broom. If only he knew it was harder to kill a werewolf or hurt for that matter. She was Back on her broom just in time to see the other go down. "That's it." If they were going to play dirty she would play dirty back.

In the stands you could find Dawn, Alanna, and Jenna cheering her on. "Give them what for Kain." Alanna shouted. "Don't let those filthy snakes win." She chased another Slytherin away. It appeared Paul was close to having the snitch." Paul Danson has caught the snitch Gryffindor wins!"

You could see the every house cheer except Slytherin. The days following the game the boy who had knocked me from my broom had teamed up with the other two boys who from Kain's first year hated her. They couldn't stand Kain just because they felt they could get away with it. But they couldn't put a damper on Kain's good mood as long as she had her friends with her.

_Dear Harry, Moony and Padfoot,_

_My first game and we won. Slytherin is nothing but a bunch of sore losers. They keep making fun of the small group of us. I haven't lost my temper but I don't know how long I can hold it. I still have anger at the one boy from last year. Now I have two enemies, which is nowhere near fair. Oh well I'll try harder not to beat them up. _

_Love,_

_Kain._


	10. Chapter 11

The Slytherin boy Marcus Dragnus who had caused her to fall in the water spent a lovely day vomiting slugs. His just as stupid friends had tried to curse the girl as well but the curses were reflected thanks to a spell Harry had taught her. But she had been caught by Snape who gave her detention for a week after the incident. He always favored the Slytherins. They weren't given detention for anything.

"That slug spell was one of your best ever. They never get in trouble." Alanna complained. "I thinks it's unfair you should have detention all week." Dawn said. "It's kinda worth it. They can't tough us is the good thing. I'd have to burn my robes if they did." Kain said. "One day their gonna go to far and get what they really deserve." Dawn said. "We'll see what happens. They mess you more then anyone Kain." Jenna looked at her friend. "I asked Moony and Padfoot for a few of the spells and pranks they used when they were in school. I also asked my Uncles George and Fred. Should they pull pranks on us we have something to fight back with." Kain informed them.

"Perfect. Good night." Jenna closed her curtain. "Good night all." Dawn said lying down. "Night." Kain said. "Good night." Alanna said last.

Two months later they had reason to pull a very good prank in the middle of a spring night in mid April. It was a rainy April and the day before Dawn's bag had been stolen from her and all her things dumped into the rain. It was a very quiet night. There was no rain. With a very strong sleeping charm to make sure their victims stayed sleep. They did a small shrinking charm to make the beds smaller so that they night fit out the door.

The levitation spell got them to the lake. "This is just to good." Jenna whispered. The beds were set down on the edge of the lake. "Help me push this one in." Alanna was never one for pranks but when Kain had shared this with them she was the first on board. Now with all four beds floating on the water the girls ran back to their rooms to get some sleep. The next morning they were woken by screams.

The boys had woken up on their beds in the middle of the lake. The whole school was laughing even a few teachers. Kain sent and owl to Padfoot and Padfoot alone if Moony found out he'd be upset. Snape knew that it was the group that did it. "So who's idea was it?" He starred at them. "It was me sir. The idea was mine and I did it alone. They had nothing to do with it." Kain claimed. It had been her idea.

"Well Ms. Lupin you'll be cleaning cauldrons for the next month as punishment. As for you three I want an 18 in essay on all we worked on in October. Now leave all of you. Ms. Lupin I will see you tonight at 8 sharp." Snape said. "Yes sir."

In the hallway "Why would you do that? We all did it it's not fair that you have detention all month." dawn said. "Don't worry about when Snape's not looking I just a cleaning charm that Moony taught me on half the cauldrons and then just run water over them to make it look like I cleaned them." Kain said. "Smart move." Alanna said.

_Dear Kain,_

_Nice job with the beds. Never thought of that in my day. Sad to say our dear Moony found the letter and read it. He wasn't upset but he was however laughing like the goofy git he is inside. He wished we had used something like that. You're not in trouble with us but watch your temper._

_Love always_

_Padfoot._

Kain had been off serving her detention. The others were in their common room sitting by the fire. They had handed in the essay for Snape's punishment two nights ago. "Do you ever get the feeling that Kain is hiding something from us?" Jenna inquired. "Yeah but it's her secret. She can tell me when she feels it's right." Dawn replied. "I'd still be her best mate if she told me. I just thought she trusted us more then that." Jenna frowned.

"My mum always said that some secrets are meant to be said and some found out. Either Kain will tell us or we'll find out on our own. We just have to wait." dawn said. "Your mum is right." Alanna said. "But still she disappears for two days every month. She says she's always with Madam Pomphrey." Jenna said. "Maybe she's sick. Madam Pomphrey keeps all the potions to help make everyone better. So maybe she has something that Kain needs." Alanna defended.

"I say we let Kain tell us on her own. She's our best mate and has defended us many times. She's taking a punishment for all of us for a month. If she tells us she tells us but until then we are loyal best mates." Dawn said. The other two nodded.

That month when the full moon came Kain found herself making rounds around the grounds with Hagrid who enjoyed having the company. For this one night he avoided going into the forbidden forest. Even just by a few feet. Kain meant madam Pomphrey just before sunrise to go back in.

After she had changed Madam Pomphrey began fussing over her. "Madam Pomphrey do you think it wise if I told my friends about being a lycanthrope?" Kain asked.

"Sometimes friends know already and won't tell they wait for the person to say so. Other times the friend's wait for the friend to say even if they didn't know. It's all up to you dear when you tell them." Madam Pomphrey explained. Madam Pomphrey grinned and chuckled.

"What?"

"I remember when Remus was starting here. He had made friends on the train over. He was so worried that they would find out and if they did find out that they would hate him. He use to hurt himself so badly. It was before he found the wolfsbane. I would take him to The Shrieking Shake leave him and every time I went back in the morning to get him it use to break my heart. He'd be bruised and have new cuts every time. He use to be so tired after that I practically carried him back." Poppy sat on the edge of the bed she had tucked Kain into.

"Did he tell them or did they find out?" Kain didn't know Moony's past. She knew how he became a werewolf and how he met Sirius and Harry's father. "They cared deeply for Remus. When they found out he was a werewolf after one of his transformation he thought that they would hate him. But it was very different. They all became animagi for him so that he wasn't alone on the full moon. You'd be surprised what some friends do for their friends. Now go to sleep."

Kain went to sleep that morning making a plan for the next full moon. It wouldn't make Poppy happy but she had to know. She had forgotten the pain of the transformation. The lonely feeling, everything about it before Sirius and Remus took her in.


	11. Chapter 12

Kain's birthday had been three days ago now making her 13. The third eldest of the girls. Her's was the last of the school year in the group being in May. The first birthday of the year had belonged to Dawn who had turned 12 on September 16. Then it was Jenna's whose birthday was on Janurary 27. Next was Alanna on March 8 finally Kain's on May 6. She had enjoyed her day. Getting two gold coins from Minerva McGonagall while passing her in the hallway. But tonight was the full moon and she was on her way to the hospital wing. She saw Professor Dumbledore on her way. "Happy belated birthday Kain."

"Thank you. Must be going then." She turned to continue walking. "Kain I want you to remember something for me, friends are more accepting then some people think and would do anything for a friend in need. Carry on." he left. When Kain reached the top of the stairs Poppy had her potion waiting. "Here drink your potion." Poppy pushed the bottle into her hands.

"Not tonight Poppy. For the moon tonight I need you to take me to The Shrieking Shake. I'm going without my potion." Kain said. "You shall do no such thing young lady. Remus trusts that I make sure you get that every full moon. You will take it now drink it." Madam Pomphrey said. "Poppy please I have to know what Remus went through. Just this once Please. I don't remember the pain from before Sirius and Remus took me in." Kain looked into the eyes of the nurse.

Madam Pomphrey couldn't resist the eyes that Kain gave her. Remus had used that same trick on her for years and she feel for it every time. "Alright. Just this once." An hour before the moon was due up Pomphrey walked the teen to The Shrieking Shake. It was drafty and damp. Holes in walls and the boards creaked when stepped on. In the room she saw a bed with a moth eaten cover on it covered in dirt and dust. A just as moth eaten armchair sat in the room. A table with two broken legs rest on the floor.

"I'll be back to get you in the morning. Try not to hurt yourself to badly." Pomphrey left. With Poppy gone she looked around the room more. There was an indent on the wood of the table. Using one of her nails that grew during the day of the full moon like her teeth Kain scratched at it further. Her hand slipped and uncovered more letters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs best mates forever. Pain shot up Kain spin it had began the painful transformation.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

When Madam Pomphrey came to the shake that next morning she prepared herself for the sight she might find. On the floor curled into a tight ball was the naked form of Kain. Bloody and bruised like Remus had been. There were multiple open bleeding wounds. Going without her potion had left Kain weak and exhausted. Poppy cleaned her wounds and bandaged her up.

Kain stayed in the hospital wing all that day. Forcing her to get up and go back to her dorm like she normally would. She was able to hide the wounds. Two days after the moon she wrote a letter to Moony. Dear Moony, How the bloody hell did you do it. It's the most painful thing ever. I'm glad I forgot what it was like. You're wondering what I'm babbling about. I begged Poppy to let me go without my potion. Don't be mad with her I had to know. See you in a few weeks. Love, Kain

Third year had started. They had only just been back from the summer holidays and were rather excited. Third years were aloud to go to Hogsmeade now. She couldn't wait for her first trip. Dumbledore had also given the wolf in her more room to run about. She could now venture into the woods. Better then just wondering around the school with Hagrid making rounds. It was rather fun. It was the end of classes for the day in mid November. It was chilly out. They had just left their class and were crossing a courtyard that students from all houses littered.

"Well if isn't the criminal's child with her freaky friends." The Slytherin boy Antonio Colter said. He and his three friends or rather goons who had had it in for her since first and second year after they pulled that prank. "Isn't just like a mudblood to run with the murderer's child." Redic Funke added. So far he had made two mistakes. Calling her a criminal's child and calling Dawn a mudblood. She was born to a wizard father and a muggle mother. She had kept the wolf caged long enough when it came to them. The moon was that night. She pulled off her black robe but kept walking across.

"You don't belong here. None of you do." She turned around quicker then snitch in a game of Quidditch she took the two on them to the ground she punched the boy Marcus Dragnus in the face. Professor Snape pulled Kain off the boy and pulled her out of the courtyard and down corridors. Madam Hooch took Marcus to the hospital wing for the broken nose and black eye he now had. "Let me go. He got what was coming to him." Kain tried to pull away but the former Slytherin's grip was stronger. Snape took her all the way to McGonagall's classroom. When the two walked in McGonagall stood "What happened?" She came from around her desk looking at the rumbled student.

"She fought one of my students who is now being seen by Madam Pomphrey I think it would be wise if she stay here for the next hour Professor." Snape let Kain go. "Thank you Professor Snape." Once Snape was gone McGonagall turned to her adopted niece who was now sitting at a desk. "Kain why did you do such a thing?" "I was provoked. I've been putting up with the four of them for two years." Kain snapped. Minerva would over look it this time seeing that the full moon was just hours away and the child was on edge. "What did the say?"

"What does it matter? Truth is no matter what I do I'm still just a hopeless beast inside. My friends will never know what I've become. What I am. The only reason I'm in control is because of the potion. I should be locked away while there's still time for everyone to get back to their lives." Kain stood. "Kain that is not true. Your and the wolf are one but it is you who makes the decisions. I remember having this same conversation with Remus during his second year.

He was worried about what his friends would think and didn't tell them till he was in his fifth year. And when he did they wanted to help him all the more. Sirius felt terrible after he escaped and was cleared of all charges. He made a promise to Remus that he would never have to spend a full moon alone again. 12 years is a long time to be alone. If they are truly your friends they will understand." Minerva finished. 


	12. Chapter 13

That night Kain went to the shrieking shack without her potion. Let the wolf within have what it wanted. Madam Pomphrey had looked everywhere for the girl till she found her bloody and bruised on the floor of the shrieking shack her face covered in tears. Maybe it was time for Remus to come and talk to her. When Kain woke up she meet a pair of eyes that matched her own and they weren't happy not in the least. They were tired and wore out. Remus. Kain opened her mouth to talk but Remus shook his head.

"You're going to listen first. Being a werewolf was never easy. Your not a beast on the inside you're a wolf. Don't shun that part of you or you regret it later. You were robbed of a childhood as was I but you were robbed of it earlier. You were three, I was seven. My parent's love for me was more then the animal I was inside. They did everything they could to help me. As for skipping the potion I would be lying if I said I didn't skip my potion once in awhile. You have to sometimes to let the wolf run free and not be completely caged.

You have to have faith in yourself that you won't hurt anyone. I was a second year when I got into a fight. I'm glad you made it to third had more patience then I did at that age. As you get older the scars fade but some don't. We have enough scares to last us each four lifetimes. It gets easier when you have someone else know. But tell them on your own time. No need to rush but they'll know soon enough." Remus told her. Kain couldn't say anything. She was tired and hurting still. Even cool, collected Remus let the wolf run free every now and again. "Here eat the chocolate." He gave her a rather large piece nibbling on his own.

"Honeydukes solves everything." Kain said taking a nibble. "I blame and thank Poppy for my addiction to chocolate." Remus hummed. "Oh do you know?" Poppy came over to the bed. "I was tired of seeing you hurting after the moon. It made me cry. I  
went to Albus and told him that I couldn't do it. He said that you needed me and you did. But I couldn't do it alone. Honeydukes had always made me feel better still does. Now it works for you two." She smiled. "You'll be okay you'll see. Get some sleep; send an owl in a few days so we know how you're doing. Send one to Molly she says you don't write her enough. Bye pup." Remus leaned over and kissed her forehead. As he stood she remembered the fight. "So your not mad that I beat him?" she asked.

"No. We'll see you home for Christmas." Remus left. Few hours later Poppy walked Kain to the common room. Kain went to her dorm the rest of the way by herself. When she snuck in the others were asleep. They had also woken before her the next morning. "What happened to you? We were worried about you we went to Snape to get answers and you know he's the scariest thing to walk these halls." Dawn said. Not true, I am. No stop, Kain thought. "I had to write I would not fight a thousand times. And then clean cauldrons. So you can thank me in potions today." She lied. "Why do you look so tired? And where did the cuts come from?" Alanna asked.

"I also had to help Hagrid with rounds. Stella thought she was being funny and took my wand she dropped it by the whopping willow. That's something I never want to do again. It hurt. So I spent the day in the hospital wing. But I got my wand." She smiled. The others laughed and got ready for the day. Anyone who had been in the courtyard the other day would have seen the fight. And now the whole school knew about it. Many of the other students from Gryffindor were thanking her and shaking her hand. Even Nearly Headless Nick had something to tell her.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Marcus said nothing else to Kain or her friends. Whenever he saw her he turned the other way and his followers went with him. Many of the other Gryffindor students said she was a force to be reckoned with all right if she could put a stop Marcus and his goons. When the holidays came everyone said goodbye as they got off the train. Remus couldn't be there that year to pick her up but would be home that night. Sirius was there with a very large smile on his face. "Hello pup." Sirius hugged Kain very deeply. When Remus had abruptly left that morning for Kain he had been deeply worried but couldn't go with him. So when he found out what had happened to his daughter he wanted nothing more then to hug her and tell her that it was all right like a father should. "Can't breathe. Air, air I need air." Kain tried getting out of her father's embrace. "Sorry pup I missed you." Sirius said to his defense. "No you've been worried about me ever since Remus had to dash  
off to Hogwarts." Kain said. "Lets get home I have s story to tell you." Sirius said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Now home at their flat Kain had curled into the armchair and Sirius was on the couch. "So what's the story about Padfoot?" "Remus nor I have ever told you how we his friends found out about his furry problem. So that it the story you will hear." HE took a deep drink of his tea. "Oh another Remus story go on get on with it." "Alright. We I had known James Harry's father for years. He was my best friend for years before. We had met Peter Petigrew on the platform before boarding Remus we met when we found the last barely occupied car.

He was the only one in it looking a little sad and nervous. James was the first one to speak. Remus was so cute as a first year his ears had a habit of turning red when he was embarrassed. But right there we had made him our friend it became even better when we were all put into the same house. Remus was for the most part rather quiet. We dragged him along for pranks. Then one day he was withdrawn more then his normal we didn't think of it. We all thought he was sick but then he had to make up a new lie when the weather got warmer.

Said that he had a sick grandmother. It worked but second year he had to come up with new lies every month like that he was sick or he ate to much at dinner and his stomach hurt. Third year we started to notice the scars on his arms he said it was from a camping trip with his father over the summer. Beginning of fourth year everything was fine then he was gone for a good two days. He said he had gone home because his mother died. We all felt really bad about it. He was careful not to say anything and we were careful not to say anything about his mum.

But he slipped up on his words one day and then we began figuring things out. He's mum wasn't dead and we wanted to know why he had lied to us. We at him down one night and made him tell us everything. Why he had lied and why he was covered in scars. Glamour wasn't Remus's strong point so he couldn't hide them. But he told us abut being a werewolf and how he hated it. How he wished he could be normal and would understand if we hated him. But we wanted to help him. For the first few months he still could not believe we were still his friends." Sirius told her. Kain went to her room thinking about all she had been told.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

"Well we could go hiking." It was the summer holidays. Where we could find the girls very bored with nothing to do. They were spending the week at Alanna's. Her parents didn't mind. "No try again." The four could be found sitting under a large shady tree. It was terribly hot in the sun. "I got a better idea and it means staying cool for the next few hours." Kain got up. "And what pray tell would that be?" they smiled. "Lets go for a swim. Come on it'll be fun. There's a clean creek not far into the woods."

"This'll be great." They came to the water's edge. Rolling up pant legs and wading in. Dawn was the first. "It's freezing. But it feels great, come on." She laughed. Kain waded in next. "Cold, cold, cold." She jumped. "This isn't going to work it's to bloody cold." She climbed out. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Jump in of course silly." She jumped in the water the momentum pushing her under the surface. The water was pleasantly cool when you jumped in all together. Kain resurfaced, Alanna and Jenna were next to jump in slashing the other two girls with water. "That's it. I'm tired of getting splashed with water." Dawn sent a large wave of water at Jenna who after recovering sent waves back. Alanna then spoke up, "If this is what your like during a water fight I don't want to know what you can do during a snowball fight."

"Snowball fights are lots of fun. Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet enjoy them very much. Last time we had one we lost to Remus. He is serious about snowball fights." Kain told her friends. "But he's funny. So is Sirius."

"Yeah and I love them to death." Kain said. The day was spent in the water. Kain went home two days later complaining that her stomach was bothering her. She got home a full week before the moon.


	13. Chapter 14

Fourth year. Now teenagers the girls had changed a bit. Over the summer when they went out they kept their eyes open for young wizards and muggles alike. They had changed. They grew their hair out and rather then put it up and out of their faces like little girls they let it go free. At the welcoming feast two pairs of eyes met. One pair belonging to Arrum Wynterwood the other to Kain Lupin-Black.

Otherwise known as Kain the wolf. She was rather pretty. Arrum thought. If only her eyes weren't so cold and she didn't look like she could kill him during a Quidditch game. "I don't see why you won't go talk to her." His friend Bill Harris said. "Obviously you don't know who she is. That's Kain the wolf. The only girls on any of the Quidditch teams. You never look her in the eye or they devour your soul, raw right there." Bill looked at Arrum like he was a loon. "I'm only joking. But they do call her Kain the wolf. I heard she was the adopted daughter of former criminal Sirius Black." Another one of his friends Gareth Pierce said.

"If you ask me their all bloody crazy." Raoul Tenner said. "They put Redic Funke, Marcus Dragnus, Antonio Colter, Victor Thesson from Slytherin house on the lake in the middle of the night."

"Well Raoul no one asked you. So shut you face." Bill said to him. "I rather like my face the way it is she may try to punch me in the nose. Although the prank she did to those Slytherin morons was brilliant."

Arrum at fourteen was a good height for his age but still had growing to do. He had filled out from his first year. Cheeks no longer pinch-able by grandmother status now thin, bright blue eyes, with a charming smile, his hair was black and just a little longer then shoulder length that he kept pulling back in a pony tail. Still with a bit of growing to do he was going to turn out to be a lean man.

Arrum just wanted to get through the rest of school without upsetting Kain so he could keep his head. After Bill had told him who she was the year before he was sure he was on her bad side. Four years and your home free. Wow she's pretty, Arrum thought. "No, no stop it." Bill looked at him like he was completely insane.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

It was early October and the four could be found in potions with Snape. Jenna who had always paired up with Kain because she was better at making potions then Jenna, who was playing a staring game with some fourth year who had knocked her books from her hands earlier. He was a Slytherin. The group didn't know who he was. But the two were glaring at each other. "Either face forward or detention for both of you and ten points from each house." Snape's voice made everyone look up and watch him.

This was going to be a long year. Last week Redic had put something into Dawn's cauldron that her cleaning all the cauldrons from that day. Victor had stalked Alanna around most of the day only to dump a bucket of toad eyes and newt tail powder on her. They didn't do anything to Kain knowing she would have some horrible fate to greet them.

"Isn't there some prank we could pull on them?" Alanna asked. "I'm thinking of stuff but it's all first year stuff. We need something good. And we also need them to get all four of us before we pull it off. Believe me Dragnus has got something planned for me and I'll take it in grace and stride but I will get my payback." Kain said looking oddly pleased with a devious grin across her face. "Okay now your scaring me." Dawn said. Three days after that conversation Antonio did a very childish prank hiding all of Jenna's books in dangerous parts of the castle including the ever-changing stairway.

That night the four were in their dorm getting ready for bed. "Just one more and then my master plan is put into action." Kain had the ever-creepy smile on her face. "Will you please tell us what you're going to do to them?" Jenna bounced on her bed. "Nope. You'll see."

It took till mid November for Marcus to get the courage to pull the prank. After having his nose broken and by the girl on a day where she was in no mood to be picked at he rather feared for his face. Thinking he had good looks and was always worried if he looked good. It was three days before the full moon. When Marcus set his plan to action. Kain would walk thought the door into Snape's class. She was always the last one in but on time. He swished the cauldrons so when they got started the next ingredients she added would either explode or create some large mess that Snape would not be pleased about.

Now they just had to wait. One drop of dragon's blood and the cauldron exploded leaving a fire on the desk smoke in the air with Jenna and Kain's faces covered in soot. With two spells she had learned from Remus the fire was gone and they were clean again. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said. It would have been twenty but because Kain produced two charms correctly that didn't back fire it was only ten. "Strike four." Kain whispered. That night in the common room they spoke in hushed voices so no one would hear of it. They would wait let the boys think they were safe and home free.

After the full moon that month it was very quiet. The girls went about their school days as if the boys weren't there. This worried them. For a week they were jumpy and on edge. Early December the snow had fallen and the chill had set in. They would have to do it before everyone left for the Christmas holidays. It was dinner in the great hall. Everyone was talking and eating and Kain's plan had been put into action. She used a harmless potion she had mixed from one of the books in the library; it was dripped into their food.

Everyone was eating when Marcus, Victor, Antonio, and Redic suddenly stood on the table with a unseen flick of her wrist they were wearing dresses that left out the legs from the knee down and the back open. In the colors of blue, red, pink and periwinkle. The entire great hall was giggling till Marcus opened his mouth and began to sing did everyone break out into hearty laughter professors included. After they were done singing they ran from the great hall tripping over themselves in the heels. "That was your best work ever."

"That was bloody brilliant." Dawn said.

In the common room the other Gryffindors were laughing and telling her what a brilliant prank it had been. Kain would tell the ex-marauders about it when she went home for the winter holidays.


	14. Chapter 15

"You are a master mind my little pup. I raised thee well." Sirius said. "It was brilliant. The entire Great hall was laughing at them. Oh did I mention I threw in matching heels?" Kain asked. "If you had been a marauder you would have upstaged us all and I don't think any of us would have minded it." HE laughed.

"So do you think they'll try anything again?" Remus asked. "Moony you're the responsible parent your meant to scold me for doing such things."

"It'd the holidays he's lucky he didn't get anything worse. Wait could you come up with something worse?" Moony asked the young werewolf. "I don't think so." Kain shook her head.

"They call me Kain the wolf. Some bloody thing about me playing Quidditch. No I still haven't told them every time I think about it I get sick to my stomach."

"Well then it's not the time to. When it's time you'll know. Other wise it'll just fall from the sky." Sirius said. "Great and while things are fall an tree branch could fall on me so if they find out I don't have to deal with it afterwards." Remus shook his head. "You worry way to much."

"Your one to talk you were worrying everyday that someone other then Prongs, Wormtail, and I knew. So don't tell her not to worry." Sirius said. "Here better idea. Don't worry about it. I know this seems like a hard thing to do but if you stop worrying about it so much you'll find that you worried yourself far to much for something that would have been accepted in the first place." Harry said.

"I think you should have been a parent. No wait teacher. Teach high school." Kain laughed.

"Nope I'm happy where I am." Harry told her. "You know pup I was going to wait to give you this till you were sixteen but I think you can't have it now. On Christmas morning that is." Sirius said. That was the worst almost got a gift before Christmas morning trick ever.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

Christmas morning everyone was downstairs opening gifts. Sirius withheld Kain's gift from her so it would be the last thing she opened. From Remus she got a box of Honeydukes' chocolate, which contained about a month's worth of chocolate and a box of sugar quills. (Werewolves like sugar too.)

The last gift Sirius handed her the box. "I bought that when you were seven I tried to wait but it seemed to long a wait so I'm giving it to you now." Padfoot said. It was a small box with gold paper and a silver ribbon on top. Kain opened the box and inside was a silver crescent moon necklace. (My story silver doesn't affect them)

"Thank you Padfoot. I love it." She put the necklace on and then the bracelet. "The bracelet to match was Rem's idea. We couldn't wait for it any longer. You've done so well and controlled the wolf. We're proud of you. And we love you pup."

"I love you all too. But are you ever going to stop calling me pup. I'm not a pup anymore." Kain protested.

"Of course you are, you're our pup and you always will be." Remus said hugging her again. "Harry help me out here please." Kain begged. He shook his head and smiled continuing to watch.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Now back at school Kain was getting ready to face the up coming moon. With that to worry about Jenna's birthday was just a few days away. The snow had fallen again but it was light and didn't add much to what had fallen when they were gone. "Fifteen one more and it'll be sixteen and after that you can use magic outside of school without getting in trouble. Bet that'll be fun."

"I'm not really worried about my birthday. Valentine's Day is next month and I'm wondering if I should ask Gareth to be my valentine." Jenna said. Three mouths dropped open. "What is wrong with you? You'll have all the time you want after we graduate to do all of that finding a boyfriend thing." Kain said.

"Oh it's not so bad. Besides I've seen Arrum looking at you sometimes. Although I don't know if that's the I-love-her-but-she-hates-me look or the she'll-kill-me-if-I-speak-to-her." Jenna and the others laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Har, har. Go to bed you goofy git." Kain turned over to sleep. The others did the same. Kain tossed and turned in her sleep the craving for raw meat was to great to let her rest. She opened her eyes it was five in the morning. By now the house elves were getting to the kitchen to start making breakfast. She slipped from her bed and slid out the door as quiet as possible.

She still crept around every corner as is she would get in trouble but she wouldn't. At the kitchen she met a house elf. "Moon is tonight would miss like her steak rare as always?" the house elf asked. "Just give it to me raw okay." A minute later she was devouring the thick chunk of meat satisfying the wolf till night. Her nails and canines had grown and her eyes changed color. Kain slipped back into the room and lay down drifting off to sleep till it was time to wake up.

The day was a rather cold one the snow on the ground and the wind whipping about. It would be a good night to go without the potion. But she didn't trust herself to be alone. It would have to be done when she went home. "Be careful tonight it's cold. I'll leave this here. Should it get to cold Hagrid said your welcome to his hut to escape the cold." Poppy Pomphrey said. Kain ran off into the woods.

The cold had stung her eyes a bit. The snow under her pads crunched as she stepped. The wolf in her was in the trill of a hunt. Hippogriffs were in around. Three of them. All those moons Sirius had taught her how to hunt by chasing mice and rabbits. It had it's head down. It didn't belong to the school, they were kept near Hagrid's little hut, and this one was wild so it wouldn't have mattered if it died or not.

Closer, closer, body low to the ground. Wait for the right moment. She stepped closer it brought it's head up. Wait for it, wait for it. She stepped closer stepping on a stick that gave a loud snap as it broke. Now or never. Kain jumped for make the attack but the hippogriff turned around on it's hind quarters and took a swat at her. Knocking her over. It didn't stop there it stomped it's clawed feet around her.

Kain got up and charged again going for the throat. It hit her again in the side knocking the wind from her. Kain stood and back away from the angry beast. Wincing in pain with every step. Three large deep gashes in her side. She stopped at the edge of the woods unable to go any further, blood lose taking its toll. A trail of blood littered the snow breaking the purity of it all. She had to make it further she was so close she'd freeze before sun up.

Kain forced herself further to get the blanket Poppy had left. She collapsed on the ground shivering madly. The sky began to little. Going from a dark midnight blue to a pale grayish one. The moon settled behind the mountains out of sight. Kain curled deeper into herself as she changed back. Using the last of the strength she could find to grab the blanket and wrap herself in it waiting for Pomphrey.

She had to stay awake or she would die in the snow. This would have been a good thing to stay a wolf to have the warm fur. "Merlin what have you done to yourself this time?" the woman rushed over to the shivering teen. Cuts were reopened and bleeding into the snow again. She hadn't seen anything this bad before not even from Remus.

She wanted to cry right then but would hold it. She knelt to pick the girl up, Kain screamed in agony as Madam Pomphrey touched the three large cuts. Taking one arm and wrapping it around her neck she slid her arm under the child's arm and helped her up before taking her in.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

The process had been painfully slow and agonizing. Pomphrey put her in the first bed she could reach and rushed off again to get two other nurses and bandages. "Hold her down." She said to them. Poppy began pealing the blanket away from Kain's skin making her scream. The two nurses gasped.

After much screaming, cleaning, crying and wrapping Kain was helped into standard issue pajamas for the hospital wing. When the nurses were gone Poppy Pomphrey came back over with a potion bottle in her hand. "I don't know how you managed such a feet and I don't care to know at the moment. Just drink this and go to sleep." Poppy pushed the cup to her lips.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't meant to happen." Kain whispered, voice tired from screaming. "What did you do?"

"Tried hunting." Kain's eyes fluttered shut. Poppy left the bedside leaving a Honeydukes chocolate bar on the bedside table.

Bill had been in one of his classes and burned his arm. The professor sent him to Madam Pomphrey immediately to get fixed up. As he walked in and passed the beds he saw the one that held Kain. She looked pained and paler then her normal. Kain had four scratches on her face. Two of which had been deep and needed to be bandaged. Bill hadn't realized it but he had stopped in front of the bed to study the girl. " come away from there you wouldn't want someone to gawk at you whist you got well." He took him by the shoulder and led him away.

Bill ran from the hospital wing to the common room looking for Alanna, Dawn and Jenna. He was sure they didn't know she was there. They had been worried about her when she didn't show up at breakfast. They weren't in the common room so they still had to be in the great hall. Getting all the way there he didn't see them.

"Bill come here." Gareth called him over. "Why are you all out of breath?" Gareth pulled bill into the seat. "I need to find… those girls that Kain the wolf…. is always with. Do you know where… I can find them?" He panted. "They just left for the library five minutes ago." A sixth year told them. "Thank you." Bill took off for the library.

In the library he found the three. "Hi Bill what you need cause your not getting my homework again." Dawn said. "Kain...is in...The hospital wing." Bill breathed. He placed his hands of his knees and sucked in air. The three got up and packed their things quickly before running off to the hospital wing.

The minute they got there Madam Pomphrey was there to stop them. "Not now she needs to sleep." Madam Pomphrey said. "But what happened?" Jenna asked. "It's a muggle virus. She had to stay here till she's better and I don't know how long that may take. But for now let her rest maybe tomorrow if she wakes up you my see her. Now off with the lot of you." she said.

The girls left back for their dorm. "How did she catch a muggle virus?"

"Sometimes it lays dormant till your exposed to the right conditions for it to come up." Dawn told them. "I hope she gets better." Alanna said.


	15. Chapter 16

Kain didn't wake up that day. When she did she was in a great amount of pain. "Don't touch it. You've done enough to it already. How do you feel?" Poppy asked. "Sore. Is anyone looking for me?" She knew she had slept for a long time. "Yes but you can rest easy. I told your friends it was a muggle virus. They'll be sure to get your work to make up." Pomphrey pushed a healing potion into her hands.

"I hope you won't try anything like that again." Poppy scolded. "Don't tell me twice. I'm never hunting alone again." Kain groaned. "It's permanent scaring. They were rather deep. So try your best to keep them hidden. They should be healed in a few days. When you feel well enough to walk I'll let you back to your dorm room."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain was set free three days later. The girls had dropped off her assignments and after having slept 48hours she stayed up all day and night to finish her work. When she walked into her charms class Alanna, Jenna and Dawn smiled. When the class was over they walked out into the corridor. "What happen to you?" "It was a muggle virus called flu. It bloody well sure wasn't pleasant. All I did was sleep through it." she lied as if it were a normal thing and in her case it was.

_Dear Moony and Padfoot,_

_I tried hunting alone and landed myself into a great deal of trouble. Missed four days of classes and now have a new batch of scars. It's lonely to roam the night alone. I don't see how you could stand it all those years Sirius was gone. When I get home for Easter holiday would it be all right to go hunting. The wolf craves it. I had a raw streak the morning of the full moon._

_Love _

_Kain_

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain had snuck into the showers late so no one might see her scar. Three now smooth lines ran down her side where the hippogriff's talons meet her body. Kain had been in her own thoughts and didn't hear Alanna coming in. Alanna stopped when she saw the scars. She had never seen them before. They had to be new. But then again Kain's body was littered in scars. Kain had told them that it was from the beatings her parents gave her for those years before Sirius and Remus.

Alanna went back to the room and told Jenna and Dawn what she had seen. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the girl to come in. To find out what really happened and where she had really been.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Dawn stood by the door while Jenna and Alanna waited on Jenna's bed that was closest to the door. Kain walked in dressed in her nightwear. Dawn closed the door and stood in front of it while dawn and Jenna sat Kain in a chair. "What's going on with you three?" She asked. "What really happened to you Kain? Alanna saw the scars and she said they weren't like the others that these were new ones. So tell us what happened." dawn said.

"Nothing happened I've kept them hidden well enough and now you've seen them."

"No Kain stop lying to us. We're your best friends. We'd still be your friends if you told us what happened to you. I don't care if your half troll, or pixie please tell us." Jenna pleaded. "You say that now but you'd change your mind once you knew." Kain almost growled.

"Please why won't you tell us? Don't you trust us?" Alanna questioned.

Kain's head hung. She had lied to her friend for three and a half years.

_Friends are more accepting then you think._ Was that really true or was that just something someone had said to make her feel better?

"Please tell us what happened. We were worried sick the least we could get is and answer." Dawn snapped.

"Alright. I.. I'm.. I'm a werewolf. There now you know. Go on run be afraid of the big bad wolf." Kain said to them bitterly. "Why would we run? We're your best friends. We don't care." Alanna hugged Kain Then dawn Finally Jenna. "We're your best friends no matter what. You've been there when we needed you and we're here for you now."

It was over. The secret was out. She wasn't alone and her friends didn't hate her. "So now that you know I guess there's a lot to talk about now isn't there?" Kain asked.

"Well of course there is."

"So when did you become a werewolf?" "How long have you been one?" "Is it painful?"

"Slow down. Now one at a time alright." She looked at Dawn. "Is it painful?" "Yes. But only when I go without my wolfsbane potion. I'll explain that later. Alanna?" "So when did you become one?" she settled more onto the bed. "That ties into how long I've been one so I guess I could tell that story." Kain said. "Please do." the three said at once.

"Well I was three when I was bitten. I lied when I said I didn't know my birth parents. I knew them till I was three when I was bitten they grew to hate me. I was three soon to be four. My birthday was just two or three weeks away. IT was a party with family and friends. My cousins and I were catching fireflies near the edge of that the woods. We were only in them by a few trees you could still see the house. Everything after that was is a blur now. I was bitten there was screaming and yelling, pain.

They put me in the basement. But Professor Dumbledore had erased all memories of my time down there. The only reason I know that they kept me in a basement was because I over heard Remus and Sirius talking one night. Other then that I don't remember the basement. I remember the night I was bitten, being extremely lonely." Kain had focused her eyesight on the floor while thinking.

"What about Remus And Sirius? How did you wind up with them?"

"That was also Dumbledore's doing. You see Dumbledore has always meddled in things and peoples lives. Sometimes for the better, in my case the better. The night he came, he came with Professor McGonagall. I thought they were there to hurt me the wolf in me was scared so it screamed and snarled at them. Dumbledore had used a sleeping charm on me because the next thing I knew I was waking up in his office. I was five by this time. I had been cowering in the corner trying to make myself smaller, to disappear away from the strange place. That's when Remus and Sirius came.

I looked at them and thought they looked far too nice to be mean. Remus had eyes like mine amber colored. Sirius eyes were gray I had never seen gray eyes before. Now if you know Remus has a deep addiction to chocolate. It fixes everything in his case. But he gave me a piece. Sirius had put me on his knee, as he held me I felt something I knew I hadn't felt in a long time. Warmth. You warmth you get when your mother or father hugs you. I fell asleep in his arms. Next I woke up in a bed. Warmth, safe, secure.

My first day there Remus told me about wolfsbane. HE said that I would think like a human on the full moon and I wouldn't feel pain. I gave it a shot and my next full moon I was rounding abour the yard with Sirius. He's a animgus his animal is a dog." Kain finished telling them.

"What's it like?" dawn asked. "Well when I take my potion it's so much fun. But when I don't I'm in great deals of pain and I hurt myself every time. You know how every now and again you hear Shrieking coming from the shrieking shack. Well that shrieking is me. The transformation from human to werewolf is very painful. The day of the full moon my eyes change color, my nails grow and my canines get longer. It happens to young werewolves." Kain answered.

"So where do you get the potion from?" Jenna asked. "Snape. He makes it and gives it to Madam Pomphrey to give me." Kain said. "But being a werewolf don't you crave raw meat. I've never seen you eat the stuff. Not even a rare steak." Alanna said. "That's what got me in trouble this last full moon. I tried to take down a wild hippogriff and the bloody thing won that fight. If I really need meat I just go down to the kitchens early in the morning. The house elves give me generous hunks of it." she smiled.

"Who else knows besides Madam Pomphrey and Snape?"

"All the teachers know. The fight I got in we didn't lose any points for it. Even Filch knows. I've run into him a few times while going to get meat from the kitchen. Anything else?"

"Can we join you next full moon?"

"No. I don't want you getting in trouble or losing sleep. Maybe this summer if Remus and Sirius say it's all right then you can come. But you cannot tell anyone about it. Swear it cause I keep all your secrets." She said. On that note the girls climbed into bed. "My best friend is a werewolf. That's pretty cool."

"Go to sleep Alanna." Kain laughed.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

_Dear Harry, Padfoot, and Moony,_

_I told them. They now know that their friend is indeed a werewolf. They haven't the slightest issue with it. If fact we spent a good amount of time talking about it. They were rather curious about werewolves. All in all I'm happy. My shoulders feel much lighter now that I don't have to hide it from them. The wolf is happy too. I didn't tell them about you Moony but they want to see me during the full moon this summer. I said Only if the two of you would be all right with it. _

_Lots of love,_

_Kain_


	16. Chapter 17

_Dear Kain,_

_We're happy for you. Should it come up It's all right for you to tell them about me. Also they may come for the full moon. I know it feels so much better not having to bare the secret alone. See you home soon. _

_Love,_

_Moony and Padfoot_

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

Jenna's birthday came and went and they were soon coming up on valentine's day. On their last trip to Hogsmeade Kain had gotten Remus and gift and sent it to him. His birthday was nearing. Kain noticed that the closer they got to valentine's day the more sour Snape's mood got. She would send him something for the little holiday.

The day of everyone was confessing their loves mostly the seventh years few sixth years. Jenna decided not to tell Gareth. Wise move he was so stupid. He and his friends. Arrum just the ringleader of all of it too. You would think boys to be more creative with pranks even the girls had more imagination. If anything he was cute but that was it. His long hair and blue eyes. His face was well defined with a nose that fit his face and lips that were thin but noticeable.

Bill was just a little plump around the gut but not fat far from it that was just him. Everything else about him was rather proportionate. His hair had been cut short during the break. Gareth was thin with muscled arms and legs. His red hair cut medium length not should but not to his ear. Raoul was strange in his own way his hair cut in a very Victorian gentlemen way. A well proportioned body.

It was breakfast when the post began coming in. Kain spotted Stella with the package for Snape. When it dropped into his lap the man looked rather surprised. The professor to him looked a little surprised too. Kain could only imagine what the man was thinking. came trotting to the werewolf going unnoticed by others. She gave the cat a piece of chicken and sent her on her way.

Two days later when she had to go to potions glass she could see Snape looking out at all the students trying to guess whom it was. Kain kept it to herself. As class ended and everyone left Kain, which made herself the last one to leave. "What is it Ms. Lupin?" Snape looked up. "If you smiled once in a while people wouldn't hate you." She dashed off before the man could reply. Not that he would the man was denser then the tar muggles used for their roads he still didn't know.

While Kain and the others walked to yet another class they passed Professor McGonagall. "Ms. Lupin that was a nice thing to do for Professor Snape. Surprised him a bit." The woman smiled. Kain continued to walk to her next class.


	17. Chapter 18

The year ended. Now they only had three years left. Alanna who usually planned ahead had already picked out what she wanted her apprenticeship to be during seventh year. Kain didn't know what she would do. Werewolves couldn't do anything in the wizarding world. Remus was a schoolteacher and taught grades 2sd to 5th. She had always gotten the highest mark in potions. Maybe she would do that. It was now summer and the students were leaving for home. Kain thought Snape didn't know it was her who sent the sugar quills.

"So the next full moon is on?" Alanna dragged out on. "It's on the fourteenth. Come the day before on the thirteenth. Remus and Sirius said it was all right for you to come. But I'm warning you now after the moon everyone bunks down in the living room on the floor. It's a pack thing." She explained. "Hey your aunt Molly's still having that big picnic right?" dawn asked. "Yup a whole day of outdoor fun. Best part we have a lot of room to run around and play too. So it makes it way better. Everybody is bringing something. So bring clothes you can mess up and get wet in." Kain told them.

The train pulled into the station. "Remember picnic on the full moon on the 13 and picnic on the 23. I'll owl you in a few days." they said good-bye and shared hugs as they were leaving. Harry was at the station waiting for her. "This summer was going to be great. Her friends knew about her so during the week of the moon they would just have to stay at her house.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

**Three days later**

It's only been three days. And everything was going great. That was till Snape called on them by way of floo. Remus had been reading in the living room since he was a teacher he was done for the summer holidays. Sirius had gone out shopping with Harry and Kain was somewhere napping. "What can I do for you?"

"I've had a bit of a mishap and I'm in need of help for the summer seeing as I can't brew potions in my condition and I have orders to fill. I was wondering if I might be able to ask for the help of your child. She has the highest marks in my class and is the only one I can call upon." Snape explained. "Of course she can help you. What time would you like her there?"

"Eight o'clock in the morning is fine." Snape said. "Alright then you'll see her at tomorrow she'll come by floo." Lupin informed him. When Remus stood up he stretched. Now all He had to do was tell hid daughter that she would be helping the potions teacher. Remus went up stairs to talk to the young pup. She lay curled up in bed sleeping. The windows open and her owl Stella on her perch in the corner.

"Hey Kain."

"Mah?" She was still sleep.

"Snape needs a hand this summer I volunteered you. Is that alright?" he waited for the reply. "M'kay."

Remus stood up and walked out of the room. Kain tried getting settled again when she realized what she had just agreed to. "REMUS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kain had jumped from her bed and ran after the werewolf/wizard.

Kain was still fuming when Sirius and Harry came back. "What happened?"

"Remus tricked me. Now I have to help Professor Snape all summer." Kain was very unhappy about the whole thing. "Remus how could you?" Sirius asked his lover looking rather irritating himself. "He asked for help from Kain because she's the only one he can trust. She already said yes she's going." Kain let out a growl and stormed off to the kitchen for chocolate.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The next morning Harry was the one to wake the teen. She had to be at Snape's by eight that morning. By the time she had gotten washed dressed and ready she had five minutes left. She sat by the fireplace eating a peach. 7:58. She stood and stepped into the fireplace. "Professor Snape's rooms at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." She said throwing the power down. A moment later she was appearing her Professors rooms. There with his leg propped up and in a cast he sat. Crutches were next him and he was reading a book. "Good morning Professor." She stepped out.

"Right on time. Let's begin." He brought himself up and put the crutches under his arms. "Come now Ms. Lupin we don't have all day. Now beyond this door is my personal lab where you will be helping me. See as I cannot stand to make these potions and moving is to be limited you will help me." Snape explained. He looked paler if that were possible being that he always wore school robes you never noticed how thin the man really was. Kain saw that he was dressed much like a Victorian gentlemen, wearing solid black slacks and vest with a white shirt he had rolled up to his elbows.

He hopped his was to a clean counter and sat in a stool that was about three feet high. "Professor why would you pick me? I'm a fourth year shouldn't you seek the help of someone older. Who knows what's they're doing?" Kain asked nervously. "You know what your doing. I'm going to guide you with the potions. As for why I choose you it's very simple you are brewing fifth year potions while in your fourth year. You have the potential to be a master at potions like myself and I intend to see how well you can do."

"In other words my apprenticeship starts now. Well where do we start Professor?"

"First the healing potions for St. Mungo's." He said then began rattling off what she needed. Kain went here and there in the room mixing this or crushing that. The work went on for hours both stopping to eat lunch, which counted as a bit of fruit and cheese. Snape stood with the aid of his crutches. Everything was put away in it's proper place.

"Return here again tomorrow at eight o'clock." Snape told her. "Alright Professor. Good night." Kain gave the address for the Lupin-Black home. When arriving in the living room she could hear the voices of the others in the kitchen having dinner. It was eight thirty dinner had started at eight. She walked into the kitchen and took her seat.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked. He knew very well how the man could be. "Not so bad. He said that he's been giving me fifth year potions to brew all year. Also that I've done very well with them. Today it was healing potions for St. Mungo's." Kain dug into her plate. "I'll be going back tomorrow at eight again." She said. Even thought Kain was the last to start she was the first to finish and went right off to bed.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Kain was up again the next morning finding herself by the fireplace this time devouring an apple. She pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail this time so she wouldn't have to keep putting it behind her ears. The fireplace spit her out rather violently. "I don't see how you can get mad your not the one to land on their front." she said to it. "You are indeed insane if you talk to the fireplace." Snape said. "We both know very well you think I'm insane no reason to not prove it."

"Enough Ms. Lupin come along there is work to be done." the two went to the lab. Potions all day. Get this or that, mix this, powder that. "Professor there are no more frog hearts." Kain said getting down from the step stool. "Then you'll have to cut out a few. The potion works better when it has fresh hearts. Get the frogs." The thought of touching frogs sent shivers down Kain's spine.

Kain had been in her own world brewing potions. It was a natural thing to her for some reason. Just about as natural as when an other dog knew to feed her puppies right away. "Ms. Lupin." Snape said four the fourth time. "Yes?" Kain looked up. "It is time for lunch the potions has to sit for an hour." Snape stood and hopped out of the lab Kain following. "Sir if I'm to help you I'd prefer it if you called me by my name please."

"Fine." Kain nodded and walked over to the fridge to find something for the two to eat. There was always the option of fruit and cheese. Fruit and cheese it was. Kain ate quickly before heading back into the lab to start a new potion on a different counter. This was very awkward. Just had to be a nice person and give him something to brighten his day, Thought Kain.

She began beating her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Beating away what few brain cells you have."

"Must you find it a need to insult me?" Kain asked. "See there's no changing your moods." she grumbled. "What was that?" he looked up his eyes fixed on her. "Nothing Professor." Kain said not turning to answer him. "Your a terrible liar. I haven't the slightest clue how you managed to keep your condition for so long hidden from the others but I know very well that it was you who sent the quills."

"Well maybe if you learned to smile once in a while you wouldn't be in the mood your in. your just so severe people wouldn't fear you so much. In the three years of being your student I noticed that you are harsher around the time we come back from Holiday and valentine's day. So I tried to brighten someone's darkened day by doing something about it." Kain explained.

Snape sat there watching the student contiue to work around. "My mood has nothing to do with anything." he said. "It does because I noticed that when you are in these moods your remarks are harsher and you take away more points." Snape sat there. Okay the girl had a point.

"See I'm right. It's not that hard to smile. Give it try come on." Kain looked up. "I will not be told what to do in my own home." Snape sneered. "Okay complete opposite." Kain went back to work and the conversation was left alone.

When Kain stepped out of the fireplace into the home she went right to the kicthen. Before anyone could ask she said, "He is the most severe man on the bloody planet."

"I could've told you that." Harry said. Kain fixed one of her glares on him. "This is going to be a longer summer then I thought." Kain whined. Sirius chuckled.


	18. Chapter 19

Over the next week Kain continued to make potions. Snape was will to talk about more then potions sometimes. But mostly potions. The moon was still a week off.

Kain turned to go get the powered bat bone but instead fell. Snape made a sound that sounded much like a stifled laugh. "Glad you find my pain funny." Kain said her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I have a sense of humor Ms. Lupin." He retorted. "For the last time my name is Kain. K-A-I-N." She was beginning to pick up his usual attitude. Going home with a sneer on her face and starting to look paler.

"I'm turning into you." Kain walked to the window and opened it. "Well it seems that we've had a switch in personality." Kain groaned. This was pure torture. "I know very well that it was you who made those boys dance at dinner that night. Just as bad as Black you are."

"But that prank was funny. Best work ever even by marauder standards." Kain said. "I will admit it was quite amusing." he said. "They got what was coming to them. I put up with them and I got my payback. They haven't done anything to us since."

"My only question is where did you come up with such a thing?" He asked. Snape interested in how the female marauder came up with such a thing. Now this was truly something to hear. "I'm the adopted daughter of two marauders. You think I didn't pick up a few things from them?" Kain had a point. He shrugged.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

When she got home it was better. This time there was a smile on her face rather then a grim stern look. While Kain lay down to go to sleep she remembered she had forgotten to talk to Snape about making the wolfsbane potion. If she was going to be making potions she a right to know how to make the one she would need for the rest of her life. She'd have to remember to say something about it tomorrow.

Kain landed in the living room of potions master but he was not in the living room waiting for her, as was the normal. Was she early? She looked at the clock hanging on the mantle. Nope on time. "Professor? Professor Snape?" She opened the door to the lab with the utmost caution. She sensed something was amiss. A curse was said and she dropped to the floor just in time. "Very good." Snape came from his hiding place.

"Are you insane what if I hadn't sensed that in time?" The anger in her rose. "Then you would have simply turned into a potted plant. "Your lucky I can't use magic or you would be a potted plant." She threatened. "Is that a threat?" He turned and watched her. "Possible promise." Her eyes were amber ringed with brown. The wolf came out in times of danger. He'd have to test it again.

"Professor are you going to teach me how to make the wolfsbane. It is of course something Remus and I both need wouldn't it make sense for you to tell how to make it?" Kain said putting her hair back into a ponytail while going to get a cauldron. "I will teach you have to make it next month. I already made it before my little accident." He ground out.

Kain's eyes were both amber again. "Kain how long have you been a werewolf?" Snape asked. Kain stopped at together and looked at her professor. "I was bitten when I was three. Been one ever since." Three. That young to have a wild side wanting to get out every month. A werewolf for 11 years. He remembered when she cried at the sight of him.

"If you've been a werewolf that long then that means when I met you the very first time you had been one for two years. Yet you feared me." Kain shook her had. "No I was bitten just a few weeks before I turned four. Maybe two or three. When I saw you I thought you were going to hurt me. Believe me at that age I thought someone would come and take away the happiness I had." Kain explained.

"So as you've gotten older the wolf has become more in tune with you?" he questioned. As long as he'd been brewing wolfsbane for Remus he never questioned the wolf. "It's a bond between my and the wolf. She is the anger because it's her nature. The day of the full moon she tries to break free early but being what we are she can't. So on the day of the moon I have to keep my hands out of sight, look down and not speak."

Snape had never noticed not that he truly cared before. "What do you remember before Black and Lupin took you in?"

My aren't we chatty today." Kain grinned and looked at the man. He simply glared at her. "Okay, okay. That's the fuzzy part of my memory. Dumbledore decided to rummage through my head and get rid of a few things. I'm kind of grateful for it."

"Well what do you remember?" he pressed. "You've asked enough question about me for a day. The past is just that and it should be left there. Why do you care?" Snape was a bit shocked at the teen. "You're my apprentice I'm entitled to know these things about you Ms. Lupin." Now would be a good time for a bludger to come and put me to sleep for a few hours. Why me? Of all people me. Kain thought.

"All I remember is pain, dampness, being lonely. I heard they kept me in a basement. I started having nightmares and would go a day or two without sleep. I would be withdrawn. Dumbledore decided he would help by taking the memories away leaving bits and pieces. In other words my head is a puzzle with missing pieces." Kain told him.

"Dumbledore enjoys meddling in other peoples lives." Snape told her. "Sometimes it's a good thing." Kain smiled. Snape knew what the smile was for. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore she could well still be in a basement chained up or dead. "How old is he?" she looked at the pale man. "I mean he's got to be 160 give or take a few years." what Snape did next scared her like nothing else ever had. Severus Snape broke into a fit of laughter in front of the student.

"I don't know how old he is. Didn't ask and I wasn't told." he continued to laugh. "Okay scariest moment of my life. This is now number one." That shut Snape up. "Get back to work Ms. Lupin."


	19. Chapter 20

The day of the full moon had come. Dawn and the others would be at the house an hour or two before sun down. Kain had forgotten the wolfsbane potion before leaving the night before. She stepped into the fireplace. The moment she stepped out into the living room she had to dodge a curse or spell of some sort. Snape had begun to surprise her with these things. Today was not a good day. She drew her wand and was very close to hexing him.

So the wolf reacts in anger on the moon and near it. Out of the 3 times he had tried this was the first time Kain drew her wand. "Pull that one more time you greasy git and I'll hex you into your next life time." She pointed it at him. "I'll put the greasy git comment with the full moon. What do you want?" He hopped to his couch watching the student before him. "

Kain had told the truth. He could see the nails on her fingers pointing triangular her eyes were brown. Now all that was left was her teeth. Kain came back from the lab with two large vile of brewed wolfsbane. She stopped at the fireplace. "You can stop starring now. Yes I'm sporting claws, brown eyes and canines she flashed him a toothy grin. "Good bye professor." She was gone a second later. Suddenly what James potter did to him didn't seem to bad.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain had been sleeping when she heard Harry call her from down stairs. It was four hours before moonrise. "Be down in a minute." she called walked across the hall to get Remus. He wasn't in the bed. She bummed into Sirius turning around. "He's taking his bath and he's already taken his potion. Go take yours it's in the kitchen." Kain walked down stairs and went into the kitchen before greeting her friends.

She downed the potion not bothering to pour it from the vile to the cup. She stepped into the living room looking the three in the face. "Wow." dawn was the first to speak. "We thought there would be more. Like fur and ears and a tail." Jenna said. "Yeah well there isn't. Just wait until I turn full out wolf. Did you guys bring everything you need for the night?" Kain asked. They nodded. Remus came down stairs wearing jeans and a tee shirt. "Hello girls. Are you sure you want to be here tonight. Not to late to turn away." he asked.

"Yes." they coursed. "Alright. Kain was respecting my privacy by not telling you this but I'm a werewolf also." their mouths hung open. All the times they had meet Remus they hadn't guessed about him being a werewolf. All the scars he had been lumped with that he fought in the second war against Voldemort.

Hours later they were outside waiting. Remus was on the side of the house with Harry and Sirius. "This is it." Kain got up and went to the other side of the house to strip her clothes. A moment later two wolves came trotting from each side of the house. Harry and Sirius still human. "Well girls this is Moony and this is Kain." Sirius said. "How come Kain doesn't have a nickname you three do." Alanna asked. "Well Remus and I have had these nicknames since we were in school. And Prongslet comes from Prongs who was Harry's father.

Harry was in his dog form and so was Sirius. They followed the pack of four into the woods. They sorely wished they could join them in the mock games of tag and chasing. The Sky was beginning to show sings of dawn. Padfoot turned back into Sirius. "We have to head back now and get the living room set up so we can get some sleep. Kain and Remus will sleep till about late afternoon at most. Come one." He said. The girls followed him with Harry bringing up the rear with Moony and Kain on the side.

When it was about time for Remus and Kain to turn back they left the room. Remus in the kitchen and Kain in the broom closet. They slowly walked back into the living room and lay down. "That is the way were spent to full moon every month till I started Hogwarts, good morning." Kain drifted off to sleep. Remus was sleep. The others lie down and fall asleep.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Kain went to Snape's the day after that to mix potions again. But for the day she was a bit sluggish on her feet. It would help her sleep that night she was back on schedule. Now there was just the picnic which was now only a few days off. The professor and his student could be found in the usual place. That place being the lab. Snape sitting in a stool because of his broken leg and Kain standing while making potions.

"Professor?" Kain asked without looking away from her work. "Yes Kain?"

"There's going to be a picnic in a few days. You should come get out of the lab and the house. No offense Professor but you look paler then your normal it's not healthy." Kain said. "I'll be staying right here." He said. "Well if you do that then you will be forced to go and I don't think you want to be forced." Kain said coolly. Snape scoffed.

"Then Molly will have fun bringing you. She asked me to ask you to come I don't think you want to decline." One thing Snape had to fear was Molly Weasley mother of seven. He decided that it would be in his best interest not to piss her off again. Not after she had threaded him and Sirius years ago. "Alright then Aunt Molly will be very happy."

Kain looked pleased. The aunt Molly threat worked. Molly had known her niece would invite the man but she didn't think it would be a yes.

"The twins won't try to pull pranks on you. If they do they know what they have in store for them. We're trying to make it a peaceful day."

Snape was wondering if he would regret doing such a thing. In the weeks past he had found out more about the people stayed away from. Kain had asked Snape many times where his family was. But he never gave an answer.

Kain went home rather happy that night. It was time the professor stopped living like a damn hermit. Now they just had to wait. But till that day they were still mixing potions. Kain didn't need Snape's help most of the time now. She knew what she was doing. Some days he would tell her to make potions from first year or would throw her a potion from seventh year.

A little more training and she could be a master by the time she graduated. Snape wouldn't need to take on an apprentice for the seventh years when she got to that age.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	20. Chapter 21

It was that day. Everyone was at the Weasley's out back under s very large very shady tree. Blankets had been set out. The twins and Sirius had been given a pre-Snape arrival scolding from their mother. Now all that was left was to get the man. It was now a quarter after twelve. "Here use the floo we'll be outside so just come on out." Molly told her. Kain nodded and stepped into the fireplace. "Professor Snape's residence."

Kain was thrown from the fireplace. She turned to it giving it a grim glare as if it were alive. "Are you done?" she whipped around and saw Snape. "Yes. Ready Professor?" Snape nodded then sighed. "It's not as bad as you would think. So get out this sour mood of yours and get in the fireplace. At least the Weasleys doesn't spit you out on your face."

"Weasley Residence." Kain stepped from the fireplace. "Everyone has gone outside already. There's a chair for you to sit in if you want." She opened the door to outside. "It's better if my leg and I stay leveled." he went out the door the sunlight was harsh and bright they both squinted till they were adjusted to it. The group here was rather Large. All nine Weasleys, Remus, Potter, Kain's three friends, Hermione, Sirius and now Snape and Kain.

This was rather awkward. "Hello professor." Dawn said. "Hello everyone." he said trying to sit down. Harry helped. Sirius was speaking with Bill about what he had been up to. Molly was speaking with her daughter and Hermione. Ron was lounging on the grass. The twins were talking to their older brothers Charlie and Percy. Arthur was nodding off next to molly. Kain was digging in a basket looking for fruit to eat. "Professor would you like a apple or plum? If not we'll find something else. I think Aunt molly made sandwiches." She said.

"I'll take the apple please." she tossed him one. Remus who had been watching moved so he and Snape were arms length apart. "Kain are we still playing a small game of Quidditch?" Fred asked. "After I eat." She said going over to her friends to sit and chat. "How is she doing?" Remus asked. "Very well. I've been giving her potions to brew from a year higher then the one she's in. She does very well with anything I give her. I've even given her a few seventh year potions. She could be a master by the time of her seventh year." Snape told him.

"Hmmm." Remus got up and went to lie down next to Sirius using him as a pillow. It was rather pleasant. Snape leaned against the tree and bit into the apple enjoying very much. Kain got up and sat down near Snape. "So not so bad. It's a quiet peaceful day at least until the Quidditch game gets started."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Get the brooms." Ron, Ginny, Harry, Alanna, Kain, Sirius, Dawn, Fred, Jenna, and George. We don't have enough for Quidditch. Tag will work though." Ginny said. "Better Idea. Keep away. Boys vs. girls." Jenna took the ball and handed it to Remus to throw in the air. They flew about in the air throwing and knocking the ball this way and that.

Snape had a conversation with Charlie about what he had been doing lately. Dragons were a nasty business yet he worked with them. Bill had been all over the world for work. Sirius hadn't said anything crude to the man but instead asked him about how Kain was doing in potions and what potions she had done.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

The sky began to grow dark. The others had since come down from the air and sat down. "Alright grab the blankets and baskets." Molly said. "Here." Sirius put out his hand to help the man up. Snape took it. The two had settled many things over the passed few hours.

~FLASHBACK~

"The only reason I teased you in school was because you were a Slytherin. My entire family was Slytherin I was so happy to not be one. You just happened to be the one I set my sights on to tease about the whole thing. Wasn't till I was put in Azkaban that I really thought about why I did what I did." Sirius said.

"Well guess it's never to late to bury the hatchet Black." Snape said. "I'm sure if James were alive he'd be saying the same thing. He just wasn't a fan of Slytherin you weren't the only one he got with nasty pranks many others got it too. From all houses. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sirius said. The fact that black was saying this now was a bit of a shock. Enemies won't be enemies forever.

~END FLASHBACK~

Everyone was now inside the house. Some of the others had gone home. Like Bill, Charlie, Percy and Hermione. Remus was off speaking with Arthur and Molly. The twins were off with Harry and Ron. Ginny was in the kitchen. Alanna, Dawn, and Jenna had gone home. Snape was sitting on the couch with his leg up talking to Sirius who sat on a kitchen chair because Kain had taken it and was now sleeping. The night was still early. Only eight.

There was a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightening. Kain woke up alert and prepared. Her eyes on the window. The two watched as she toed off her shoes and socks. The rain began to pour. "Kain don't you dare." Remus walked in wand out. "Please."

The sight was rather funny. Snape was trying to hide the smirk breaking across his face. Remus locked the door. "Please, please, please it's been so long since I had a good rain run. Please." She begged. "Sirius a little helps please." Remus looked at his lover. "Let her go. It doesn't rain like this often."

"Alright go." He said taking the charm off the door. "Yes!" Kain fell over trying to make the door. Snape couldn't hold it any longer; he broke into a fit of laughter. "Glad you find it funny professor. Dumbledore's 150 give or take a few years." the man laughed harder. Padfoot and Moony watched in horror at the man. Molly and Arthur didn't recognize the laughing and went to inspect.

The always-stern stony face man was cracking with laughter. What in blue blazes had Kain done to get him to laugh? No one had seen the man laugh so it indeed the biggest shock. When Kain finally came back in dripping wet her hair sticking to her face and neck. "What did you do? He laughed. That's not normal for him." Sirius said.

"What got him to crack was Dumbledore's age. I asked how old Dumbledore was then said he had to be 150 give or take a few years." the others laughed at this too.


	21. Chapter 22

Harry's birthday came a few days later with much talking into Snape came to and was welcomed. The man that Snape was at school and the man he was around people when not in a school setting were sort of different. Here laughed and spoke without sounding like he wanted to die. That would change when they got back to school Kain was sure of it.

Kain's apprenticeship continued. She let out a frustrated growl at the cauldron and it gave off a puff of black smoke indicating it had gone wrong. "Staying calm is the key to the potion. You stay clam and the potion will come out fine." Snape said. Kain growled again. "Alright we stop here for now. Into the living room." He got up.

"We'll try it again tomorrow. For now something to eat then I'll have you start something different." Snape said. "This a bad idea. I'm not a master if I can't make the one potion that requires calm. The wolf doesn't do calm she is only when this go right." Kain said. "The wolf, the wolf, the wolf. Doesn't it have a name? The others have nicknames, but you don't." Snape said. "There is no name for her. Padfoot, Moony and Prongs have had their nicknames since school. I just never got one. My name is already short I really don't care." Kain said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

~Flashback~

It had been just a few days after Kain told them about her condition. They had asked many questions Kain was able to answer most. "We need to give you a nickname. What are you good at?" Jenna asked. "Well it's obvious I stick at hunting nearly go killed." Kain sulked.

"That's just it you'll get better at hunting. Orion he was a hunter. How bout Orion?" she said rather happy with the idea. "Yeah did we forget the three huge scars running down my side? Leave the name alone. I get one when I get one."

~End flashback~

"Jenna came up with Orion. One that's Sirius middle name. Two he was a hunter which in that department I failed miserably." Kain said. "You'll need a nickname if your joining our little family."

"Now wait a minute Ms. Lupin I didn't join any family." Snape protested. "Why would you want to live alone? Your kinda part of the family whether you like it or not. You have no others so why not just consider you're like a distant cousin for the time being. Come on Sev won't be that bad."

"What did you call me?" Uh oh there was that teacher tone again. "I think I'm ready to try that potion again." she got up and went back into the lab.


	22. Chapter 23

September first came faster then anyone was ready for. Snape had been back on both legs for two weeks by this point. Potions would resume during holidays and summer. But during this school year she was to strictly stay on the sixth year potions. At the welcoming feast Alanna kept looking at four Gryffindor boys. They were well known for getting detention a lot. Mostly from Snape.

"Al what are you looking at them for? Their a bunch of idiots." Kain said. "I've had a crush on him ever since last June when we had to pair up for DADA." she said. "Oh god not the lovey dovey. I was dreading this day. The day you all get crushes and leave me to pursue them." Kain shook her head. "You'll find someone. Maybe you should give Arrum a chance." Dawn said.

"You're bonkers. No man would fall in love with me. Besides he's pure breed he only wants to date me because he thinks he can tame Kain the wolf." Kain said. "Wow your dense." Jenna said. "I'm not dense. Once he finds out that I'm the wolf he'll go running thinking I'll rip his heart out." Kain said.

"You just need to give him a chance." Alanna said. "Nope. Orion doesn't want that. We don't want that. Don't even think about match making."

"Okay you win."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

At the teachers table McGonagall was watching all the students when she saw that four were talking rather then eating. Kain was part of that four. "Professor Snape how well did the potions training go?" she asked. "Very well. But I'm sure you didn't need to ask me. Ms. Lupin must have sent letters over the holidays." same old Snape.

McGonagall had indeed gotten a few letters from her adopted niece. The woman liked to make sure she was all right ever since she had met her in the basement. Kain had flourished in the care of black and Lupin. She was indeed happy now. Minerva saw said girl and her friends heading to their dorm. Maybe she would join them for the Christmas dinner at the Weasleys if only to see a laughing Snake/Snape.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Where young witches and wizards learn to utilize their magic. WRONG! It was October and everything was weird around the castle. Students were having pranks pulled on them and the ghost had a way of popping up at the worst times. Even moaning Martle was getting on everyone's nerves more them normal. Nearly headless Nick came up from the table, which was covered in food. "Hello Ms. Lupin How are you?" He continued to rise from the table.

"I'm Fine and you?"

"Just fine. Are you ready for the Quidditch game this up coming Friday? I hear that Slytherin house has more sixth and seventh year players this year." He said. Nearly headless Nick always kept up with the Quidditch scores. "I'm not going down easy we'll beat them some how." She said. "Well good luck to you." he went off.

"Really think we're going to win the game?" Alanna asked. "No we don't stand a chance. We'll lose they'll win and Professor Snape will walk around with a smug look on his face while thinking 'they lost and Slytherin is once again the victor.'

The others around her laughed. "Have some faith. They're all over the place with their game. Not to mention its going to rain they don't have a chance." The captain of the team Harold said. "We'll see." Kain said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

It was late October the first Quidditch game was in a week. The Quidditch team sat near each other. This close to a game that's what happened. Sir Nicolas came through the table coming up through two of the player's plates. "Hello Sir Nick." Kain said watching him continue up. "Why hello there. Getting ready for the game next week?" He asked the group of students. "Yes." Harold the team captain asked.

"Well the best of luck to you. I hear the Slytherin house has sixth and seventh years on their team." Nick said. "Don't worry sir Nick we can take them." Kain said. "That's what I like to hear. Good luck to you all then." He flew off.

"We don't stand a chance. We'll lose they'll win and Snape will walk around with that smug look on his face thinking 'Slytherin house is once again victorious.'" Kain said. The others laughed. "I think we can beat them. They aren't organized like we are. Not to mention it's going to rain for this game. So have some faith Black." Harold always called her Black rather then Lupin.

"He's right you know. Have faith." Alanna said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Friday came and so did the rain. The day had started cloudy as had the game but half way through everyone had to put on their goggles to see. They all did this without missing a beat. Slytherin was winning by 70 points. It was impossible for any one to see in this weather. The bludgers had already taken out a beater from each team.

Each had been replaced. Danny came up beside her he was on the Gryffindor team as well she always forgot what he played. "You just had to jinx us didn't you?" He yelled over a roar of thunder. "Shut up and fly." she picked up speed to catch a bludger before it could hit anyone. "Slytherin scores again ten points."

"You whelps are going to lose just throw in the towel while you have the chance." He whacked the ball to the girl. Why did there have to be two of those things? He tried to stay close looking for the right chance to knock her off her broom with the bludger. To keep from hitting him she slid further and further into the towers. He was planning something. Kevin Had found the snitch but was now on the chase from hell for the bloody thing. Gryffindor had gotten thirty points back.

Kevin wasn't high nor was he low. Both teams were scoring and the Slytherin house was nothing brawn and they were using it well. He was out of sight chasing the snitch in the damn fog. "He better get that bloody thing before they do." a chaser named Hannah said going after the quaffle.

Kevin was so close to having the snitch. True no one could now see him seeing as he was currently flying over the lake trying to catch the bloody thing. He sped up and began to stand on his broom just a bit like Kain had should him. Almost. Gryffindor scores both teams are even. The snitch changed it's path going back to the field where the game was still taking place.

A bludgers was knocked into Kain's broom sending her and the remaining bits into one of the Ravenclaw watch towers then drop like a sack of potatoes to the wet ground." Kevin caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!"

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The four players who had been hurt during the game were looked over by Madam Pomphrey all of which were now out cold or rather still. Teams mates and friends watched and waited. "All right you all have to go when they wake up you may visit them again." she began to shoo them away.

Kain sat up quickly her eyes fully alert. "Your awake." Jenna smiled she and the other two going back to the bed. "I've been up for a few moments. My head hurts. What happened?" she asked. They looked a bit grim. "Your broom. First the bludger got it then you flew into a Ravenclaw tower and it broke even more. Good thing is we won." Harold said putting the pieces of her broom on the bed. "You can always make another Kain not that bad." Dawn said.

"Guess as long as Snape doesn't have that smug look on his face I'll be fine. But I'm going to miss two games." said man walked in looking just as he always had. He walk right passed the beds and to poppy with a small box in his hand. "This isn't the last game." He said looking at them and then walking out.

Poppy reached into the box and pulled out pulled out what looked to be a potion for headaches. "Drink this. Don't eat anything for a while. Wait till dinner. I've checker you over already you may leave. But don't do anything reckless." the mediwitch warned. "Right." Kain left with her friends. Headache subsiding. They lost the next two games.


	23. Chapter 24

A/N: Just so you know there are rather large time gaps. It saved me a lot of writing cause I was being lazy as hell and writing at three in the morning. Sorry. Enjoy the show.

It was now early December. Kain was on her to the library to look something up for a class. Arrum had been sitting with his friends when he saw her. "I gotta go." he told them and began to speed wall to keep up with the pace she kept. "Hey wait up." She speed up faster. "Go away." She called over her shoulder.

"I just want to talk." He jogged up a bit. "I just want you to leave me alone." she was tempted to run the rest of the way. Half the school that was. "I saw the game." He started. "Everyone saw it. Now go away." She took off in a full run. Being a werewolf it made her a bit faster then a human. She looked back to see how close he was.

She ran right into Hagrid's round belly. "Whoa there. Hello there Kain." She got up quicker then you could say Hufflepuff. "Can't talk now. I'll stop by later." She said running. Arrum then whizzed past him. Hot pursuit. "You don't give up do you?" She said. They came to the many changing stairs. Just as it was changing Kain jumped on before Arrum could. She took the corridor down three passages and came up to the library.

"What happen to you?" Alanna asked. "I ran from Wynterwood while I was running I ran right into Hagrid. Got up kept going. Now I'm here. You said you had something to show me too so what is it?" She sat down. "Well we know that you get lonely wondering around by yourself on the full moon so we were thinking about animgus forms." Jenna whispered. "I don't want you to do that. What will you tell your parents?"

"We won't most of the time we'll be here at school. And during the summer when we stay at each other's homes we'll just make the rotation for your house during the moon. That would really be the only reason to change." dawn said. Kain shook her head. "I'll see you at dinner." She said getting up. When she was out of ear shot dawn said, "We should have just done it and surprised her."

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

_Dear Moony,_

_Jenna, Dawn and Alanna want to become animagi. I don't want them to do that. They accept that I'm a werewolf and they're still my friends. There's nothing more I could ask of them. How do I talk them out of this? I don't want them getting into trouble it's not worth it. Please help. _

_Need help,_

_Kain._

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

_Dear Kain,_

_I don't know what to tell you. When the others became animagi for me it was a surprise. I went to the shrieking Shack for the moon and there they were just waiting for me. I was grateful for it. But if they truly want to do this for you as a friend you shouldn't stop them._

_Love,_

_Moony._

The days passed and winter break came. The moment she got home Kain set out to Diagon Alley to Christmas shop. She had earned money while helping Snape over the summer and she had saved it to buy gifts for her family. It was rather pleasant out despite the cold and light snow. She had gotten something for everyone in one day. She would send Jenna, Dawn, and Alanna their gifts by owl. She would wing by the sweets shop Ginny and Hermione partnered up on. When she saw Molly and Arthur she would leave the gifts for Ron, And the twins there. The others would go under the tree in the dead of night.

It was Christmas eve. Kain had been in her room wrapping gifts when Remus called for her. She quickly put everything away in the closet and finished the gift she had been working on and put it under her bed out of sight before head down. "Kain?" Kain jumped down the last four stairs and started to the kitchen.

There Remus was working at the stove and Sirius was peeling potatoes at the table. Harry had gone out. "We're you doing anything?" he turned around to look at her. "No. Do you need help cooking?" She asked starting into the kitchen.

"No we're fine here. But I need you to go set up the guest bedroom for me." he said. Kain was a bit puzzled. "Who's coming?" She asked taking a carrot slice from the counter. "You'll see. Now go. Then if you want you can come help us." Remus said. "Okay."

Up stairs Kain found clean sheets and a bed spread in the linen closet. The guest room was to the left the bathroom at the end of the hall. Harry's room was across from it and her room across from Sirius and Remus's. She set them onto the bare bed to open the windows and air out the room. She quickly made the bed and plugged in the bedside lamp.

After the room had been aired out she quickly closed them. It would warm up in a few minutes. She went into the closet which was rather small and looked up. An afghan had been set on the top shelf. She jumped making it fall down. With that now on the bed she went back down to the kitchen.

Kain set to making the stew. Making potions all summer had helped her cooking skills. It smelled great. "Okay throws in these carrots and celery. Then I'll start making the biscuits." She said. "Can I try it now it's smells brilliant." Sirius said. "Get your nose out of there. Can you get the flour for me Padfoot." She went into a different cabinet for the other ingredients. Five minutes later she was wrist deep in dough.

The door rang. "I got it. Remus said getting up." In the kitchen Sirius and Kain looked at each other. Remus would tell neither of them who were joining them for the holiday. In the hall way Remus let Snape in. "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas. Come on you can help in the kitchen." Remus ushered Snape in. "Hello."

"Hello Sev." Sirius said greeting the potions master. Kain merely stood there. This was not happening. _Had to help him all summer. Got tortured last year and now he's standing in my kitchen getting ready to spend break here. I said Christmas party didn't I?_ She thought.

"Hello Professor." Kain went back to work. How was she going to make it through this one?

This was not happening. Potions master Severus Snape teacher at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin house was now sitting in the kitchen with Sirius and Remus. While I made biscuits for tonight's dinner. Unbelievable, Kain thought. Kain heard a hissing sound. Her pot of stew had begun to bowl over. "Ow." She burned her hand. The stew was saved. And Kain hand would survive.

"Next year I'm not making dinner." she said. The biscuits were the last things to go in. Once they were done everyone could sit down and eat. Harry had already come back. He was a little shocked to see his old professor sitting in the kitchen. He had looked at Kain thinking it was her doing. "Hey I didn't do this. Look at Remus on that." she had said to the man. Kain had gotten back to her room and was wrapping the gifts again when she realized she had forgotten something. In a mad rush she put all the gifts into hiding using Harry's invisibility cloak and made a mad dash out the house.

Diagon Alley would be closed by now. But muggle shops didn't close till five. "I'll be right back. Just heading out for a few minutes." It was four o'clock. If she hurried she'd make it.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Hyper." Severus said. "It's like this every year. Your just not use to it." Sirius said. "Christmas I have always spent alone. This is indeed new." He explained. "Then I'll be sure to jump on you in the morning then." Sirius said getting up. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Care to help with the cookies?"

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain made sure to stay out of the doors ways if having to leave the room she did so very quickly. Every year Remus and Sirius would hang mistle toe in every doorway to get caught so they could snog each other senseless. She made point to stay out of the way. Once when she nine she had been caught in the middle and got three kisses each to her cheeks.

"Must you two snog in front of us? It should be done where we are not." Kain said. Kain was fifteen and hadn't had her first kiss. "The fact that you say that assures me that your staying away from boys." Sirius said. "But of course. If it makes you feel even better I ran from one who was rather persistent." Kain got up and ducked under their arms to head to her room. At this rate these gifts were never going to get finished.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Three hours after midnight everyone had gone to bed. Harry was fast asleep under his covers. Snape was snoring lightly. Remus and Sirius most likely snuggled together fat asleep. Each breath in each other scents. She grabbed he gifts and slipped down the stairs to put them under with the others. After feeling like cat burglar the gifts were under the tree. A quick dash up the stairs and everything ready she slipped into her bed and fell quickly asleep.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

The next morning Sirius quietly opened the door to Harry's room. Turning into Padfoot he jumped onto his godson waking him up with licks to the face. "Get off you over grown puppy." Harry pushed him to the floor. He squinted at the clock it wasn't even six. Hell it wasn't even five thirty. "Go mess with some one else." He pushed the dog from his room into the hallway. Then firmly locked the door.

Padfoot whined and went to Kain's room. The door was cracked in the slightest. Nudging it open with his head he saw the sleeping form of his daughter on the bed. She had her back to the door and was buried under the covers. Padfoot jumped on the bed sending Kain into instant alertness. "It's to early for this." she pushed him from the bed and got up herself. Grabbing him by the skin of his neck she pushed him into the bathroom and proceeded to lock it from the outside.

Kain happily went back to her bed and under the covers. Sirius turned back and tried the door. He was shut in. Now this was just dandy. He'd have to wait till they got up to get out. The bathroom rug would do for a bed at the moment.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Remus sat up in bed. It was just after nine. Sirius wasn't in the bed. He got up and left the room. All doors were closed and he didn't hear voices. He went to Harry first. Harry lay flat on his face asleep. "Harry wake up it's time to get up it's Christmas morning. It's after nine." Harry started reaching for his glasses. He found them and put them on his face. He looked more bed wrangled then his normal.

"What happened to you?" Remus asked. "He's name is Padfoot." Harry sat up. "Come on time to get up its after nine." the two left the room. Harry to Snape and Remus to his daughter. Snape was in his own dreams when he heard someone calling him name. "Professor Snape." He rolled over half way and looked into green eyes. "I am no longer your professor Harry." He sat up. The clock said it was after nine.

He got out of the bed and followed Harry into the hall where he found Remus and a very drowsy looking Kain. "Where's your father?" Remus asked. Kain moved around him and unlocked the door. Padfoot came out. "Why did you lock him in the bathroom? Harry asked. "He woke me up before five thirty." Kain said. She Turned to go back in her room. "Oh no you don't if we're up your up." Sirius grabbed the sleepy teen by her waist and flipped her onto his shoulder.

To Snape the girl looked very much so unconscious. Snape was trying to hide his amusement. "Professor I know very well your laughing at this." She grumbled. They went down the stairs and into the living room where Kain set in an armchair. Her favorite one from when she was a child.

She got up to go make hot chocolate just when she was in the doorway Sirius told her to stop. "What you silly git?" she turned to him. "Look up." she did and saw the mislte toe. "Oh no." Sirius was faster and grabbed her kissing her cheek then Remus and have course Harry.

"I despise you all." She said. "I did nothing to you." he said. "Well you laughed. Now if you keep it up you can forget about your hot chocolate." she continued to the kitchen.

"Greasy-haired-large-nosed-git." she muttered. "I heard that." He called.

"Good." She called. "Five points from Gryffindor." From the living room you could hear a groan and a "Bloody hell."

The four turn five sat in the living room opening gifts. After Each getting a surprise in what they had gotten from the teen and she surprised that the Slythrin head master was enjoying the day. After changing there was breakfast. "so what do we do now?" Harry asked. "Well we could venture into the snow." Sirius started. "Or we can stay inside and help bake cookies with Kain because she made a promise to a few people." Remus said.

The four looked at each other. "Snow." they all said together. "You all intend to play around in the frozen over hell out there?" snape asked. "Yes it's a great deal of fun. Get ready." Kain said. "Kain remember your first snow angel?" Remus asked. "Oh no your meant to keep that stuff secret and away till I bring home a boyfriend and then tell him embarassing stories about me." she said pulling on a boot. "If your running away from boys there's no way he can." Snape said.

"How did you know about that?...Hagrid." She rolled her eyes. The three older men stepped out the back door first. "Think we.."

"Should tell him?" Kain finished. They looked at each other. "Nah." They continued out the door. "Harry help me with the snowman." Sirius said. "Oh do we get to destroy them this time?" Harry asked. "No. Why must you and your sister insist on tearing them down after we build them up?" Remus asked. "It's fun." Harry said remeber a few times when he and Kain had destroyed snow men.

"So building snowmen. Making snow angels this is normal. But it's rather childish." Snape said. He looked rather warm in coats. The cold which had given everyone a bit of a red nose an cheeks. He however hadn't even turned pink. The man wasn't human. Snape watched from about ten feet away as they made snowmen. Snow ball fight. This would be a good chance to get Sirius. He made a quick snow ball. Only remus got in the way and it hit him in the back of the head.

"This is gonna be good." Kain laughed. Remus charmed some snow to hurl back at the man. when one went astray it hit Harry. "Hey don't hit me. Hit her." He pointed to Kain. "Hey." the war had stated. With Remus again the victoius one. Now they were standing in a small circle. "I'm done. Remus you win." Harry said. "Same." Sirius said. "I'm never doing this again." Snape said. "I can't feel my toes. Can we go in?" Kain asked.

"I'm soaked and cant feel my fingers or feet." Snape complained. The man looked rather wet. harry and Kain laughed. "You two planned that didn't you?" He asked. They bowed grins on theirs faces. "I'll get you back for this." snape warned.

"Can I get warm first." she joked. "Alright inside. Come on pup." They were ushered in. "I'm going to warm up be back soon." Harry went up. Remus and Sirius wrent up stairs. alleast they'll remember the silencing charm. "I'm going for a nap. If you should get hungry there's cold cuts in the fridge and bread in the cabinent net to the stove. Don't worry there's pleanty of hot water. Get nice and toasty" Kain dashed off.

The holiday was turning out better then he had hoped it to. He didn't think he would be welcomed into the house to stay let alone invited.

Everyone had gotten warm and had a nap. Snape was looking throught the books in the small library. He knew Remus was notorius for being a chocolate addict but the amount of books here was really odd. Many of the books were on wizarding subjects. Kain texts books from her four privious years. There were books on potions now littering the desk and shelves one's on different herbs and different animnal parts used as well. There were muggle written books for teens. Many of them he figuered to be romance tails.

"How many books can two werewolves read?" He asked. "A lot. Kain would come for summer and read all day. Unless we set her off with Ginny and Hermione at the shop they own." Remus was in the door way. "My apologies. I didn't mean to-" remus waved his hand. "It's fine Severus. It's true we read a great deal. But after you needed her help last summer she went right out after your second day to find books about potions."

"She'd make a fine Potions master." Snape said. "Have you been giving her the sixth year potions?" Snappe nodded. "Only when I don't pair them up does she do a fifth year potion. It was rather amazing how she picked up the potions quickly."

"Has she blow anything up yet?" Remus chuckled. Snape laughed as he remembered a good three times when the potions had gone wrong and blew up. "Yes a few times. But they were quickly fixed. Everyday she had new questions."

"She seems to enjoy it. I think she was starting to get worried about what she would do after her seventh year. Werewolves can't do alything in the wizarding world. I'm a school teacher. I highy doubt she'd want to do that. I think she's been contomplating it. It's something Kain enjoys. I'm glad." Remus watched the paler man. If it were a contest snape won hands down. "Glad to help."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Padfoot get out." Kain pushed the dog out the kitchen. "What's happened?" Harry came in. "Everytime i'm in this kitchen I get covered in flour. Every time." She said. "Need help?" He stepped in. With a wave of his wand all the flour was up from the floor and his sister. "Now shall we. I have two sheets in the oven and had started on the next bach then Padfoot came in and messed it all up."

"I'll help just tell me what to do." Harry said. After a good hour of working in the kitchen without much sound Harry put on the radio which had been playing nonstop Christmas tunes. Before long the two were singing and dancing around.

In the living room Remus was listening to his children. It was rather fun. The house was very pleasant and the potions master had found it very comfortable. Padfoot whined from Remus' feet. "No you know what you did. You still have two hours." Remus told him. He had to stay as Padfoot for a while as punishment. Meaning no cuddling. "HaHa. Looks like your in the doghouse now Black."

He barked a disagreement.


	24. Chapter 25

The holidays came to an end. Kain was put back on the train with her friends. As they went Remus kept an eye on the train till it was far out of sight. "Remus what's wrong? You've had that look every time you see Kain since new year. He had when he woke up New years day he watched his daughter intently. Trying to find changes in her. "Nothing to worry about. I'm just realizing how big she's gotten." He lied. "You sentimental fool. Come on." They left the station.

Snape's birthday was in a few days and Kain had no intention in letting the man slip into one of those depressive states. While on break Kain slipped by the shop and told them about how Snape got around his birthday. So they would be sending an owl with a cake just for him. Maybe it would cheer him up he seemed to like sweets just fine just when no one was watching.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Home sweet home." Dawn joked flopping onto her bed. They all laughed. "Kain we wanted to show you your gifts." Jenna took off her outer robes as did Alanna and Dawn. Before her very eyes they morphed. Jenna was a bobcat. Alanna a ferret. Dawn a lamb. "You didn't. I told you I don't want you doing this and getting in trouble." She said. They were human again the next minute.

"We asked Dumbledore if it was alright. He talked to professor McGonagall and she agreed to help us. We did it for you. He thought it was a very good idea. So your stuck with us." Dawn said. "Oh joy," She smiled regardless.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The day of Snape's birthday he indeed looked like he was already resenting the day. They just had to wait for the post. "Post is here." a Gryffindor said looking up. Right on time. The owl was not her Stella. But it was Ginny's own owl. The cake was safe and unharmed. "I have to go." Kain left the table and dashed off to the Gryffindor. The cake would be safe in their room till she could get to it later.

**SOME TIME LATER**

Kain had run from Wynterwood again. He didn't quit. After she had lost him, Kain was on her way to Snape's classroom. Knowing him he'd still be there but not for long. The white box in her hands. "Hope this works." She took a deep breath. Knocking she wait for the reply. "Come in." She did with deep caution. "Pr..Professor?" He was stilling at a desk. "Ms. Lupin what is it?" He was not happy. "I had something for you." She walked up and set the box down. "Happy birthday." She said after he had opened the cake box.

"Thank you Kain. Tell Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley my thanks as well." Kain nodded then peeked out the door. Wynterwood nowhere in sight. Free to go. That boy was rather persistent.

The moon that month couldn't have been better. It was fun having someone to run with her. They had to take turns carrying Alanna because she was a ferret. It was fun never the less. They were sent back in three hours before dawn to get some sleep. They didn't have class till eight. They brought Kain in with them. Kain was given an old blanket to sleep on the floor with. The next morning she was human again. Tired but happy. She had gotten enough sleep so she should go about the day with a little bit of nodding off.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

February rolled in and with it two very poor attitudes. One belonging to the teenage wolf who was still avoiding Wynterwood at all cost and a normally bad tempered teacher. IT was three days till Valentine's day. They had been having lunch. "Kain you have to stop your making it now." Dawn informed her. "I hate lovey dovey. Why do you have to wait to do something special? Just bring some flowers it's that simple. I'm going to the library to return this book. Then I'm off to my last two classes. See you at dinner." She got up.

"Kain. Wait up Kain." Arrum came up beside her. "Go away ya git." she hissed. "Why are you so mean?" He asked. "Why are you so bloody persistent? Go away Wynterwood." Kain said. "You gonna run again?" She took off that moment. Rushing past students Arrum not far behind her. After three corridors she ran into something. That something being Snape. "Ms. Lupin." He glared down at her. "Quick hide me." She stood behind him. "I will do no such thing." He moved. "Why were you running? I could deduct points your aware."

"Kain!" She saw Arrum coming down the hall. "Bloody hell." she took off again. "Mr. Wynterwood. Cease running in the halls and ten points each from Gryffindor. Be sure to let Ms. Lupin know." He said walking off.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Valentine's day came and it was sickening. Kain didn't know if she wanted to vomit or kill everyone. She could have had a sick day but she was taking one for the moon it would be no go. She wasn't pleasant about the day either. She wore a scowl to reveal that of Snape's. She had given him two boxes of sugar quills to cheer him up while everyone still had points to their houses.

At the table a rose dropped in front of her. It was pretty and a small note came with it. Please give me a chance. If so meet me for a butter beer in Hogsmeade this weekend. AW "He doesn't give up. She looks his way and he waved a bit. She took the rose and with a snap of her fingers the rose was in flames and burned.

"Bloody hell your cold hearted. He really likes you. Why won't you just give him a chance?" Alanna looked at her friend. "Because you can't love a wild animal." She got up and left. After dinner Bill caught dawn in the hall. "Hey can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." she said. "What's wrong with your friend why does she hate Arrum so much?" he asked. "She doesn't hate him. She just doesn't want to get hurt." dawn said. "I see." Bill understood. Being hurt wasn't fun. "She ran from him you know. Twice. He seems rather persistent." Dawn chuckled. "Well he really likes her. He has since that Quidditch game where she wound up in the hospital."

"If he really wants to break through to her. He needs to give her space and not try so hard. Tell him to just be himself." She said. "Thanks…uhh what's your name?" Bill asked. "It's Dawn, Dawn Mortimer." She said. "It fits you. I'm Bill Harris." HE held out his hand. They shook hands. "Well good night ." They went to their dorms.

Arrum decided he would give Kain space and leave her be rather then push it with her. Good idea too she was most likely close to killing him. All he could do now was admire her from afar. Her long brown hair, and amber colored eyes. The girl was beautiful to him. She was witty and untamable. Smart and silly at the same time.

She was strong and fierce and wore it with pride. She wasn't a girl that liked to wear a dress but to grab her broom and go for a flight. She'd be the one to run in a field on a hot day for no reason or fall asleep under a tree on a nice spring day. Kain was perfect to him. But he'd have to wait.

For the moment he was worried about Bill. Bill had been stealing glances from Dawn when she wasn't looking and flirting with her sometimes. They had been on their way back from class when Raoul finally had to ask. "You like her don't you?"

"No we're just friends." He said. "Yeah for now. You are falling in love my friend. With a friend of Kain the wolf I'm surprised she hasn't kicked you in the shins yet." Gareth commented. "Dawn's not like that. She's nice and funny." He said. "Do I hear wedding bells?" Gareth laughed. "Shut up ya git."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Bill and Dawn sitting in a tree-" Jenna couldn't finish because she burst into a fit of laughter. "Shut it. We only had a few conversations." dawn claimed. "I think it's good you found someone who loves you for you." Kain said. Dawn glared at her friend. "Sorry likes you for you." dawn was a little over weight and while in school children picked on her and the boys wouldn't give her a second glance here. But Bill talked to her he looked her in the eyes.

"I think they look good together." Alanna said. "Your one to talk. I saw the way you looked at Raoul the other day." Jenna said. "Your one to say something about looks Gareth has watched you in class quiet a few times. Half of which you've returned." Alanna retaliated.

"Oh she got you there." Jenna just glared. "Lets just go home. We have two weeks off. My birthday is next month so Sirius and Remus are letting me celebrate a little early." Kain said closing her trunk. "Alright. Will we be joining you for the moon?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. They said it was all right but I must warn you. Professor Snape might be there." She said. They all groaned. Kain had told them about her Christmas with the professor in her home. Also how she had lost the house points.


	25. Chapter 26

Now at home Everyone could relax. It was warm outside windows open. And a father to talk to. Arrum went to his father in his study to speak with the man. Arrum and his father looked a great deal alike except his father's hair was short. "Dad you busy?" He walked in. "No. Why is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you." His father looked up. "Oh about what?" Eyes that matched his own settled on him. "Well there's a girl at school. I like her but she wants me dead. I tried talking to her once she ran away from me." He said. "Better then getting punched in the face. Your mother has a wicked right one she does. Had a shiner for a week." he said.

Arrum laughed. "Tell me this girl what is she like?" His father continued. "She brilliant. She's the only girl on the Quidditch team for our house. She's been on the team since second year. Her name is Kain. She's something else. Smart, witty, fierce untamable. They call her Kain the wolf. She has these eyes that could nearly be compared to sunrise." He explained.

"She sounds like a catch. Kain's an odd name though. How does she spell it?" His father asked. "With a K. I think it suits her. It's strange for a girl to have that name. She's strange." Arrum smiled.

"You really like her?" His father asked. Arrum nodded. "I gave her a rose on Valentine's day she took it and burned it there at the table." Arrum looked down. "Young love. Do you think it has something to do with the time you chased her?"

"I chased after her twice. Just to talk. After the rose Bill talked to one of her friends and her friend said that I should give her space and let her be." Arrum told the man. "Well leave her be. The school year will be over soon. You have a few months to give her space then you try again. No chasing her down the hall. Go up to her and have a conversation." His father pointed to him.

"But what if she finds someone else?" He asked. "Has she shown interest in anyone or are the others to scared to go near her?"

"Some to scared. They all fear for their lives when it comes to Kain. She beat up a Slytherin one year he backed off for a while but came back with a vengeance. She pulled the greatest prank on them. They haven't done anything since." Arrum laughed at the memory.

"What did she do?" His father's face was one of fear and wonder. "Well once she put their beds on the lake in the dead of night. And when they finally left her and her friends alone she had put them in dresses with heels and made them sing and dance on top the tables in the great hall during dinner."

"She's untamable. Smart, witty, on the Quidditch team. Better let her have a go at you and see where it goes from there." His father looked down at his work. "Don't tell him that." Arrum's mother walked into the room.

"Hi mum. How much did you hear?" He smiled at his mother. "All of it loves. Do what her friend suggested. You'll save yourself a broken nose. And you," she pointed to her husband "Don't go telling him to let girls punch him in the face." she scolded.

"You did." He said. "Well I was mad with you and you very much so deserved it. Don't listen to your father. Give her space till next year them maybe she'll come around. Not all women are meant to be tamed." she glared at her husband playfully.

"Don't worry if she is like you say she is she'll come around soon enough." his mother said.

At the Lupin-Black home Remus watched his daughter from the corner of his eye. That night in their bedroom Sirius stood in the doorway looking at his husband get settled. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to come to bed?" Remus asked. "There's something your not telling me. Tell me." He said. Remus opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't you dare lie to me Remus. I've seen the way you look at her. You know something now tell me I want the truth." Sirius starred at the man. "She turns sixteen next month." Remus said. "What your having that time period where you want her to be that five year old again?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and no. When bitten before your sixteen and as young as Kain was bitten the wolf ages with you. Orian has grown with her for twelve years. Soon she will be and I'm dreading it. It's painful to deal with. It's like a liquid fire in your veins. Pain feels like your body is caving in and your bones feel like they're being shattered." Remus said.

"Bloody hell. How did you survive it?" Remus looked at him with the look that all spouses give to the other at one point in time or another the famous 'did you really just ask that?' look. "Not very well if I look like this. Remember when I came back to school how thin I was. Haven't gained much weight since." He said.

"I thought you were just that thin. You had always be thin I just didn't notice. Your complexion was pale. Kain is but not a great deal." Sirius sat on the bed. "She'll start losing weight and eating more meat, sleeping more. When it's over with we'll have to put the weight back on her."

HE cuddled into the dark haired mans side. "How bout in the mean time we put the weight back on you." Remus hit the man in the chest turned away from him.

"Wonder how the pup is dealing with the greasy git." Padfoot yawned and lay down. "Most likely trying not to kill each other." Remus laughed.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"You're impossible." Kain said to the man standing next to her. "The potion has to be watched you are not going to sit in there. Nor are you going to fall asleep. That potion has to be watched closely." Snape said. "We don't have to check it for two hours why can't I get just a little sleep?"

"Because I said so. The potion is very hard to make and you will not botch it up. You can sleep late tomorrow." he said. Kain watched the man sit in an armchair and watched from behind the arm of the couch she sat upon.

"You can stop glaring at me." He didn't look up from his paper. Kain growled. This was her first time staying at the flat of the potions master. They were working on a potion that took a great deal of time to make and to be done in pairs hence why she was there. The home was rather pleasant. Not Slytherin colors but browns, burgundy and deep reds.

She got up and went into the kicthen. If she were going to be forced to stay up all night she would need a decent steak to make it through.

"Try not to eat all of it." Snape called. They were in for one hell of a night.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Because Kain couldn't be home for her birthday and she was turning sixteen they had a party before the teens were due back for school. The birthday celebration was simple. Dinner with everyone except Bill, Charlie, and Arthur who was stuck at the ministry. But the dinner was good never the less. Two days she was on the train again. She was surprised that Arrum hadn't come around at all. When they passed in the halls he would look at her in passing and continue to keep walking. He wasn't that bad. Really cute and smart but he couldn't love an animal.

Dawn and Bill were talking. They went to Hogsmeade during the first weekend back for a cup of butter beer. When she came back she was all smiles and giggles. She closed the door behind her when she entered the room and said words to drop everyone's jaws to the floor. "We kissed." Her first real kiss from a guy that liked her. The others could be happier for they're friend.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Maybe I should go tell him what's what." Kain walking down the hall. She was walking from divination class to lunch with Jenna. "Don't do that. He likes her as it is don't put fear into his heart as well or it'll never go well." She said. "Fine I won't kill him." She said. When they entered the great hall Kain stopped at the door. All the smells of the food ad the sight of it made her sick to her stomach. "Kain you okay?"

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to go to the library for lunch I'll see you for dinner." She left. Kain's birthday had pasted day days before making it the 15 of May. She put her behavior to the moon. It was a few days off and this wasn't the first time she had wanted to skip a meal. A steak would be better. She slipped down to the kitchens and to her great surprise it was Leaf. A house elf that was rather fond of the girl.

"Ms. Kain want steak moon coming soon. Leaf get Ms. Kain her steak." She went off. A moment later she was back with a slightly dripping package of steak. "Thank you Leaf." Kain left to a place no one would find her so she could eat in piece. She rushes of to a high tower no one went to eat. Three steaks perfect amount of meat. Kain sat them on the ledge and picked one up to take a bite. She felt instantly better when the bite settled in her stomach.

It had started. She didn't know it. Everything that happened that week was put up to the moon. Her temper, craving for meat, wanting to run around for hours when the others had since sat down. Hell was about to set in. some days she'd only want to sleep and would fall asleep in classes causing the house points.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomphrey." Alanna suggested. "I'm fine. After this I'm done for the day I'll Go take a nap. Now hush Snape's coming and I've caused us enough points today." They had all been standing in a clutter waiting the professor. "Alright today we're tasting these potions and the effects they have. Would anyone like to volunteer?" He looked up at the class. Everyone had backed up except Kain who hadn't been listening. "Ms. Lupin if you would I don't have all day." He said. "Wait what?" She looked confused at the man.

"You volunteered to taste the potions and demostraight their effects on people." She looked behind her the others were all three feet from her. "Cowards." She hissed at them. "Today Ms. Lupin-Black." Kain went up to the counter. "This is a poly juice potion that unlike a weaker form with fewer ingredients that takes a month to brew this only takes two days. Ms. Lupin." Snape handed her the bottle. Kain swallowed making a strange face at the taste. Her skin felt weird and she felt like she was getting smaller. Furrier.

"Where'd she go?" one student asked. Snape bent down and picked up the kitten. "This poly jucie potion does many things. It makes you take the form of someone or thing for three hours unless you have the antidote. But when hair is mixed in the drinker will take on that shape. It appears cat hair has found it's way into the potion and now Ms. Lupin is a kitten." He told them. He put the antidote on the counter in front of her while he rambled off what was in the potion.

Three potions later Kain was very much so ready to hex the man. The bell rang. "Thank you." She dashed out the door quicker then the others. Her friends followed quickly behind her. "That was priceless. You turned into a kitten. I wanted to hug you so bad. I adore kittens." Jenna said. "You're terrible friends. And he owes me a bar of Honeydukes chocolate." Kain said. "Well you lot get to your next class I'm going for my nap." she said. The last few days Kain had begun to get dark circles under her eyes.

"I hope she's alright. I've never seen her like that even with the moon hovering in the sky." Dawn said. "She'll get better."

A/N: if you wanna give me a Christmas gift you can review. :}


	26. Chapter 27

It got worse. By the beginning of June it was visible the teen was losing weight. She was paler and looked light even a soft breeze would push her over every now and again. Snape noticed and watched carefully after. The dark circles the bad temper that seemed to be there more often then not. She had fallen asleep in his potions class. She had never fallen asleep there but she had. "Ms. Lupin I want to speak with you after class." He said. "Yes professor." She said getting back to work.

"I think your in for it now." Alanna said. A while later the bell rang and the others left. Kain stay seated. "Are you alright Kain? I've noticed that you seem to be losing sleep. I have not seen you in the great hall in over a week. Something you want to tell me." HE said. "I'm fine. Just tired. School will be over soon and I'll go home get some rest. As for meals I go to the kitchens and get a steak if I need it. Anything else the others bring me when they come from dinner." She informed him.

"I see. You're free to go Kain. But comeback after dinner I'll have something for you to take that should give you energy for tomorrow. You may go." He watched her leave. He began writing a letter to Remus and Sirius that minute.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

_Remus,_

_There's something wrong with her. She's falling asleep in classes, has no energy won't eat much more then whatever her friends give her and steak. What the hell is going on? She looks like a train wreck nearly as bad as you do. Her friends are worried as well as I. What's happening to her I know you know something._

_Severus_

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Remus read the letter. He dreaded to think how bad she really was. It was going to be hell to bounce her back from it. He sent a later to the potions master to bring Kain with him when the last day was upon them. He would be in for hell when the night finally came. Two weeks and they would be done with. Remus could lose his mind by hen with worry for his daughter.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain did as she was told. Snape as informed had not informed her of the letter he had sent out or returned. He did however tell her about taking her home. Remus felt it better she go with him then on the train if she were sick. Kain protested that she was just fine but under Snape's glare gave up and would do as she was told. The trains ride, as she thought about it would only wear her out further. Getting home by a quicker means of transportation would be better.

When she returned to her room Jenna, Alanna and Dawn all sat waiting for her. "Well?"

"I'm not going on the train. Someone told Remus of my condition and now he's worried he'd rather I went back with Snape. He'd rather I get home quickly so I don't delay his worry. Whatever is wrong with me will pass." Kain told them. "How do you know that for sure?" dawn questioned. "Because I get the feeling it has to do with Orian." Kain sat down. They would leave in a week to return. Just five days and she would be home with Remus and Sirius trying to get better.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"We'll write to you. Let us know how your doing and if your getting better." Alanna told her. "I will. Enjoy the train. See you soon. I'll let you know about the full moon." She called. "Alright Kain time to get going." Snape said. "So how do you intend we get back?"

"Apparate. Hold onto my arm." HE said. She linked her arm with his. She hated Apparating. They came to stand in the Lupin-Black living room. "Kain?" Kain felt her stomach heave and ran for the kitchen where she proceeds to vomit into the sink before blacking out.

Kain was settled into her own bed. Her body was hot to the touch. "Now what?" Sirius looked at her. He felt helpless like any parent would when their child was in pain and they could do nothing to stop it. "Nothing. We can't do anything. Potions won't work." Remus explained. Pain raked his body just thinking about what had happened to him and what was now happening to his daughter.

Down stairs Severus waited for them. "What the bloody hell just happened Lupin?" He asked. "She's started. Orian has reached maturity. Kain as a human already has but it's Orian's turn." he told Snape. "What do you mean reached maturity?" Harry asked. "Remember how small she was when she was five? Then every year she seemed to grow just a little. Orian is only three quarters the size she will be after the next few days." Remus told him.

"So you have no choice but to stand by helplessly." Harry said. Remus nodded. They couldn't blame each other it was a part of werewolf life when your bitten young. A scream broke them from the silence Remus was the first open to enter the room. Kain was on the bed writhing in pain. Remus hugged her to him as she tried to push him away.

"Pease make it stop. IT burns." She cried. "It'll end soon enough. I'm sorry." The hours passed like this. Kain felt every bit of pain curling and uncurling in pain. "Please just make it stop. Please." Kain begged some unknown force for mercy. Pleas falling on nothing for there was no one to listen. She hadn't cried since she was seven.

IT was late into the day when Orian had finally settled. Kain was this time by stiff and every part of her ached to no end. Remus had sat with her for hours however long it had been. She still had her tongue. She had tried to bite it out to keep from screaming. She was missing heat right now she was shivering and cold. Remus. He sat on the bed pulling her into his arms like when she was small. He could feel every shiver run through the girl.

"The worst part is over. Now we just have to get you better. What do you feel?" he whispered. "Cold. Stiff. Everything's ache-y." She breathed. "Well that's to be expected. I'm sorry you had to go through this." He said. "No you weren't the one to bite me when I was three. I should be the one thanking you. You took me in and made me your daughter. You gave me a family to love." Kain shivered violently for a moment. Regardless of the summer heat she was cold to the touch and pale.

"Please can I just sit in the bath with hot water." Remus carried her to the bathroom where a claw foot tube he set her in it and began to run the water. Kain breath a sigh as the tube filled quickly. There she sat in Jeans and a shirt soaking in a tube. The tube filled and she relaxed the aches and pains melting away. Remus left her to herself. She sank lower so the water covered everything but her knees at the moment she resurfaced.

Orian was howling in content. The wolf had had changed a great deal as well. It was dark outside so it had to be late night. How long had she been in pain, screaming for mercy from it? When the water turned cold she eased herself out and across the hall into her room. She couldn't use her magic. A towel and dry change of clothes she was under the covers fast asleep.

Snape had been the one to wake first that morning. When he slipped into the bathroom he saw that the tube was full but the water was cold. Going across the hall he slipped the door open as quietly as possible. He was a harsh man and snarky most of his life to just about anyone but he was relived to see his student finally at peace. The last three days had been living hell for all of them. They couldn't do anything to help her.

"Want breakfast?" Harry asked from behind him. When had he gotten there? How long had Snape been standing there?

"Sure. I'll get the other two." He walked over to the door knocking. "What?" Came the reply. "Harry's making breakfast get up and come down. Bring the blonde one with you he needs to eat." Snape said. The man hadn't eaten more then a piece of toast here or there in the past three days. Bout time he eat.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

It wasn't till later that day Kain woke up. She lay there for a long while watching the curtains grow dark outside. It was nighttime. The clock by her bed read 7:23. Her stomach growled fiercely, food was in order. She pushed herself from the bed. She was starving her stomach felt like an empty pit.

Down stairs you could find four men eating dinner, which consisted of whatever they found to put on a plate. Sirius had made several cold cut sandwiches for himself and Harry. Remus some form of porridge and Severus a few tuna sandwiches. "Wow no snarky comments I'm surprised at you." They all looked to the doorway where a pale then figure stood. "Welcome to the land of the living." Sirius said. "Well it's good to be here. Anymore tuna?" She said eyeing Snape's plate. "You can have my last two I'm done." She sat down and bit into the sandwich.

She studied the group from under her eyelashes. They still looked a bit tired like her. But a good night sleep and would be right as rain soon. She saw Snape's bandaged hand. "What happen to you?" She said around a mouth full of tuna. "You bit me." Kain's eyes became huge.

"Don't worry he won't become a werewolf. You've been in your room for three days going through your transformation." Remus said. Three days? Three days she had been home. "Kain?" Sirius touched her shoulder. "You're not in trouble for biting him. You took several bites at all of us. You don't remember anything and not of us blame you. You've had a trying few weeks it could have been worse." He said.

"Worse? Nothing's worse when you think you're on the brink of death. Veins filled with fire and bones shattered. Skin a blaze with no end to it. Dementors kiss is nothing compared to that." She said. She wolfed down the rest of her sandwiches along with three others. "You eat like a starving wolf." Snape said. The others laughed at the no intended pun. She was a starving wolf.

"Don't change do you?" she said. With a yawn. "I'm going to bed I'm tired. Moony do me a favor go sleep or I will force you a sleeping potion." She said going up the stairs.

"Tell her tomorrow." Snape got up himself and went to his own room. The others followed suit soon after. Each falling into a fitful sleep that would help them all. It was well into the day before anyone woke up. After each found something to eat they were all seated at the table. Sirius reading the paper. Remus picking at his plate Harry in his own world the potions teacher and his student eating.

"Kain do you intend on keeping up your apprenticeship with Severus?" Remus asked. "Yes." Of she would keep up with it. She enjoyed potions not making one was a downfall to the day.

"Well we cannot keep up with the floo powder uses everyday. You'll be moving into my flat for the rest of the summer." Snape said.


	27. Chapter 28

A/N: if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please forgive me. Im posting this at like three a.m. So I'm tired.

Enjoy!

"What?" Kain couldn't believe her ears. Kain would rather stay home.

"You heard us your staying with me for the summer. I have a spare room for you. We won't make potions during the weeks ends and you'll be able to visit every now and again. Until you know how to apparate." Snape said. "It's not like your leaving for good pup. You can still fire call and write to us. And There's the moon and Molly's picnic coming up soon. Really we won't have a chance to miss you." Remus said.

She looked at her parents and then Snape. If she didn't go she didn't make potions. And she had come to far to quit. "Alright. When do we leave?" she asked. "Monday. Its Thursday you have till then to get packed up. Books, clothes, your owl. I'd get started and not put it off." Snape said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Dear Dawn, Jenna and Alanna,

I'm all better now what was wrong with me was a werewolf thing I'll explain some other time. The picnic is on the night of the moon so I'll explain it then. But if you remember last summer when I told you I was helping Professor Snape because of his broken leg? Well he started my apprenticeship last summer and I'm continuing it this summer. But to do so I have to stay with him for the summer. Using too much floo and I haven't learned to apparate yet so I have to go. I'll still write when I can.

Love,

Kain.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain got started packing with the help of Harry she was able to shrink a few things they wouldn't turn back till she opened it Monday. Packing away a good few books to read during weekends. She had everything she would need. Stella sat on her perch looking at Kain. She fluttered over to Kain's out stretched arm. Pretty owl she was. Her face looked much like a moon. "Were you worried about me?" She asked the owl. Stella let out a sound of some sort then nuzzled Kain's head.

"You have to behave while we're at Snape's this summer okay? Now where did I put your owl treats?" Stella sat perched on Kain's shoulder most of the day. Snape had left Saturday to get the room in order for the girl's stay. IT was Sunday. Tomorrow she would be out the fireplace to the Potions master. "You better go say good bye to Hedwig before we go." She told the owl. Opening the window Stella flew out to go find Hedwig.

The next morning with her shrunken trunk in her pocket and Stella in her cage She flooed to Snape's. The professor stood in the living room waiting. "Good now we can get started. Come I'll show you your room." He led her down a hall way to the last door on the right. "This will be your room. I will respect your privacy if you respect mine. Which I know you will do. The wardrobe is empty so feel free to use it. You have free use of the desk. We have to go out so you may unpack later."

He left the door. Not wanting to keep him waiting Kain set Stella's cage down and opened it letting the owl fly to her perch. The window seat was nice and roomy with a cushion. She opened the window. Walking over to the foot of the bed she pulled out her trunk and quickly set it down as it went to it original size. "Be good be back soon." she told the owl.

Kain walked down the hall into the living room. "Good. Now We need to go out to Diagon Alley. We also must stop in a muggle market for food." He said. She followed him out the front door, which was in a hall off the kitchen, into the bright light. "It burns it's so bright." She complained. Snape tsked. "Professor how are we getting to Diagon Alley." she whispered the name as they walked past muggles. "We're take a passage way. There is a tavern that only we can see. Through there is a passage way that will take us." Snape said.

Snape walked with a fast pace being that his legs were longer Kain had to trot to keep up with him. After walking for some time he stopped. "Do you see it?" He asked. The leaky cauldron. Muggles walked passed it as if they never saw it. A witch and wizard entered. "Come on." He walked across he road the with her by his side. "Don't speak to anyone just walk through."

They walked in wizards and witches alike sat at tables some alone some talking. Each with a cup of something cool to drink. She followed Snape out the back door. They came to a brick wall. "Wha-?" He pulled out his wand and touched the stones counter clock wise around four that had been pushed in. They began to fold in on themselves making a passageway. "Wow." Kain exclaimed. "You've never come this way?" He asked walking along. "No. We always floo or apparate, which I hate to do."

"First we have to get a few things for the potions lab we're in need of dragon's blood, bat eyes, ground newt bones, toad hearts, wolfsbane, bezoar, monkshood, belladonna and dragon heart strings." Snape said. They entered a shop that had shelves of boxes and vials. Begin looking for these items." He handed her the list. He went to talk to the shop keep while Kain set to looking for what he said to find. Half an hour later she had everything but the belladonna, and dragon heart strings.

"Professor I found everything but belladonna and dragon heart strings." She handed him the box in which she carried everything. "Who is this?" The old shopkeeper asked. "My apprentice Kain." He said. "Well Ms. Kain belladonna can be found in the front in a labeled box and well and the dragon heart strings." The man said. She looked in the direction then back to the man. "Thank you."

After paying for the items they were placed into a box and the box was charmed to shrink. They two went to an alleyway. "What are we doing?"

"Apparating to Hagrid's he has some hippogriff feathers that I need. Take my arm." She did so. "

"Oh Merlin."

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

"Please no more apparating. Let's just walk back." Kain said. She looked paler. They had apparated three times. Kain hated apparating. "We can walk from here." They left out of the leaky cauldron. "We will drop these off then head to the muggle market." Snape said. "This is a long day. Slow down." Kain said running after Snape.

A quick stop in the flat and they were back out the door again. "You shop in a muggle a muggle market for your food?" She questioned. "They're fruits and vegetables taste better. Now I want you to get what's of this list. I'll be across the street at the butcher." He said handing her muggle money and the list. He had everything written down and numbered.

As she picked out what was on the list Snape dealt with the butcher across the street. Kain hand three bags loaded down with food and went across the street into the butcher shop. Bad idea. She could feel Orian sire at the smell of raw meat. Orian was hungry and would try to break out for it. Canines grew in. "Kain all done?" He turned She nodded. "See you around Severus." called the large man from behind the counter.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

After putting everything away they sat down for lunch. Orian settled again. "Go unpack we'll start tomorrow with potions." He noticed that she hadn't spoken. He wondered if he'd don't anything. If he had he would let it be till tomorrow unless it came to bite him in the rear end. "Kain?" He knocked on the door. "Enter." He did so. She was putting her clothes in the wardrobe.

"Are you upset about something?"

"When I entered the meat shop my canines came out. I haven't have raw meat since two days before we left for school." She turned to Snape.

"Then go eat some. There's more then enough in there. Now I'll be in the Potion's lab whilst you eat." he said. Just two years and she'd be done with school. But she won't aloud to teach till 21. For the three years Ginny and Hermione said that she could work in the sweet shop with them.

The first few days were rather awkward. Trying to figure out who did what and when. One thing never failed the part always came out for something to eat at three o'clock sharp. If they ever eat dinner it was always a late one followed by sleep.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Harry,

Hey if your still alive and he hasn't put you into any of the potions yet write a letter once in a while. Molly's getting worried. She just checked the calendar and saw the when the moon came. Remus wants to know if you're really okay with the picnic being on the full moon. If you are send the letter to Molly. Remus said he'd be fine with it. Believe it or not he gained weight thanks to Molly. He's been helping her this past week.

Love

Prongslet.

P.s. Sirius said say to Snape Red and gold Silver and green. He'll know what it means.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"What was the letter about if, you don't mind me asking." Snape said as she came back into the lab. "Harry he said I should write more. I also have to send a letter to aunt Molly regarding the picnic. Also Padfoot said to tell you red and gold, silver and green." She looked at the potions master. Snape chuckled. "What?"

"They are Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. One year while we were still in school there was a big Quidditch game coming up. We had gotten into and argument about who would win. Slytherin or Gryffindor. So we said that we would go around the school with our hair charmed the colors of our houses. The loser would have to wear the colors of the winning house." He said.

"Well who won Sev?"

"Slytherin did. Back then we had more seventh years on the team and they were rather large." He said. Kain broke into a fit of giggles. "What?"

"One picturing Padfoot with silver and green hair. Two I want to make that bet with you." She said. "Dumbledore told me about what happens when there are enough seventh years of all the teams. There will be for my seventh year. If I lose I charm my hair Slytherin colors for a week. And if you lose you do the same only with red and gold." She held out her hand.

"Make it a month." Snape said shaking her hand. "Deal." Kain smiled. "This is gonna be good get to kick Slytherin hide."

"I doubt you'll win Lioness." Sev said in a teasing voice. "That's she-wolf to you." they laughed.


	28. Chapter 29

_Dear Dawn, Alanna and Jenna,_

_I'm alive and well still. __Snape__ hasn't killed me. I'll be seeing you at the picnic you remember when right? I hope so. Remember you can just floo right over on the day of okay. I might sleep most of the day it's a __full moon__ so get ready for it. There's lots of land to run about on. Hope you asked your parents if you could all stay. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Kain._

_P.s. I made a bet with Snape for seventh year. I think I just signed my soul away. The bet is that if Gryffindor beats Slytherin house our seventh year he was to charm his hair red and gold for a month. And the same goes for me. We lose I get a new look._

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

_Dear aunt Molly,_

_Yes it's fine about the moon. Might do us some good to run about breather clean air. Harry told me about Remus nice going. I'm sure he's told you about what happened. Well I'm fine now. Pale but nothing new. I'm a bit thinner then before but please don't try to over feed me. I've been eating. Sev and I will both be there the day of the picnic._

_Love _

_Kain._

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

The day of the picnic had gotten there. Snape awoke at his normal time that morning. He peeked into the room of the sleeping werewolf. She was curled under the covers. He'd wake her up soon so she could dress then let her go back to sleep. He went to the kitchen for his own breakfast. Half an hour later he woke Kain. She was sluggish on her feet it seemed. What surprised him more was that she walked into the living room and continued her sleep on the couch till one in the afternoon. She had all the signs of what was to come in a few hours. Sev picked up the wolfsbane potions and energy potions for the two wolves. They shouldn't have to sit out the entire day because of something they couldn't help.

They flooed to the Weasley's. Molly fussed just a bit and showed them outside. Kain greeted her friends and proceeded to go use her father as a pillow like he used his husband. "Sirius when do you wake them up?" I asked. "Not for another hour or so." He said. We didn't need to they woke by themselves. After taking the potions the two were up and talking. Eating whatever food there was. Kain explained to her friends what happened to her. Now it was do as little moving as possible. "That's it."

The twins said in unison. "We're going," Fred said. "To the creek." George finished. "Who's coming'?" they said together again. The other Weasley children followed. The rest of them followed. If only to get their feet wet. By the time the other adults got there the teens and young adults were in the water-cooling off.

Sirius felt the prankster in him get the better of him. Sev who had been standing on the edge was a perfect target. He pushed the dark haired man in. At that moment everyone stopped. When he came back up he snatched blacks leg pulling him in a dunking him under. The others all laughed. They had never seen the potions master this playful before. Bout time he lighten up and join the games they played.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

They all sat waiting for the moon to come up. It was very close now. Alanna, Jenna, Dawn, Harry, Sirius, and Ron turned into there animgus forms. Remus and Kain were wolves and looking rather pleasant at the moment. "How about a game of find the flag. Fred and I will go up on our brooms and fly about leaving clothe all about the woods. With our furry friends here they can sniff it out. Team back with the most cloth wins." He said.

"Lets do it." they agreed. Everyone was put into teams. Fred and George did their part then everyone set off into the woods. When they got back two and half-hours later. The winning team Sev, Harry, Arthur and Percy.

Dawn was coming soon so everyone went inside to stake claim on a spot or your had the floor. Blankets and pillows were set about. After Kain a Remus has changed back and dressed they collapsed to the floor for a fitful sleep. "Those two. Well they may not be awake but we'll inform them later. Severus Snape you are part of this wacky family. Welcome to it." Arthur said. The others agreed.

Snape smiled. A family. They were an odd bunch but he didn't care he was welcomed into it.

The net morning everyone human was up a little before noon. Kain and Remus didn't awake till some time after two. Everyone had breakfast and was chatting lightly some of the others had left. Remus had gone to lie back down at some point in time. Sirius followed him. If you were under the age of twenty you most likely would have said get a room to the couple as they shared kisses and spoke sweet nothings to each other.

"I claim them but jeez knock it off." Kain grumbled. "See that's why guys are scared of you. Arrum is the only guy with enough guts to try and she wants to kill him." Dawn said. "Traitor." Kain growled through her teeth. "A man in my pup's life. What's he like?" Sirius asked. "He's annoying. He chased Me twice because he wanted to talk to me. He's annoying and a git and I don't like him." Kain said.

"Yes you do. He gave her a rose for valentine's day she burned it up right there. He's crazy about her. So much so that he asked one of his friends to talk to Dawn." Alanna said. "You are the worst best mates."

"Why do you keep pushing him away. You deserve as much a chance to love as the rest of us." Remus said. "Because once he finds out what I truly am he'll drive himself into the black lake. " she said. "Why don't you give him a chance? You like and you know it. You've been denying it so long you think you don't he can't be that bad." Remus said.

"Love is not something to pass up. Believe me I know. And no you will hear no more on the matter. Nothing what's so ever." Severus said. "Look if I give him a chance that's my doing but if I don't he'll just have to be a broken hearted Gryffindor." She said. "I bet if he tried Quidditch you'd give him a chance." Jenna said.

"Fat chance he'll get on a broom and play. But it would be funny to see." She said. She didn't see the look That her three friends shared. "You pup are just like your Aunt Minnie. She pushed away her husband for years before he embarrassed himself she laughed when she was the only one around to help him. She fell for him after that." Molly shared.

"But don't say anything to her about this alright. It wasn't my story to tell and I regret telling it." Molly said. Everyone was gone by that night. Molly was smiling all day after she had found out about her niece's love issue. She knew very well that it would work out. She didn't get high marks in divination for nothing.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

When returning home Dawn got set writing a letter to Bill. The two had been sending letters back and forth all summer.

_Dear Bill,_

_Do you think you could get Arrum to try for Quidditch? Kain loves it as you can see. She may give him a chance. She doesn't care who the person is if they get hurt on the field she helps unless it's Slytherin. If he gets hurt she'll help. Maybe you should try for the team. I'd root for you._

_Yours_

_Dawn._


	29. Chapter 30

The summer continued secret plotting to set the best mate up. Dawn filled Jenna and Alanna in on the matchmaking. Kain had no idea of what was going to happen. Bill had sent the letter to Arrum about joining the Quidditch team. He told Arrum what dawn had told him. He'd go with it but he'd need help from his friends with practice. The moon was spent at the Lupin-Black home. When the letter Came for the books Kain would need for the sixth year she Went to Diagon Alley alone to purchase them. The last week of August Snape released her to go spent the last of summer with her family and friends.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

Arrum now on the train with his best friends feeling confident about what was about to happen. "This will work. We've worked all month to get you this far. You'll be fine. We'll stand by for support. Remember if you get hurt she'll come to see if your okay." Bill said. "Right. I have to try to not die on the broom. When are try out's again?" He asked. "Two weeks from today. You play Slytherin first game. Most likely you'll be a keeper." Raoul informed him.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It was the day of tryouts. Both teens could see could see their friends in the stands watching. "Alright for those of you who signed to play at the end of last year, you know who you are, stand by me. For those of you just trying out for the first time stay where you are." The captain Micky Kendol a seventh year said. Kain was a beater armed with her bat. "Alright everyone up." They all got on their brooms and took to the air. Micky released the bludgers then threw up the quaffle before letting the snitch out.

The mock game quickly got started. Brooms whizzing pass. "Look out Arrum!" Someone had called a bludger was coming right for him. The other seasoned Beater got it away before it could do damage. Kain zipped pass. "Watch where you are now get out there." She had told him. He did catching the quaffle from the opposing team and flying about passing it to another chaser. they went about like this for three hours. In the three hours it took for Micky to pick who would be on the team with only three of the players from last year. Micky called them in. "Alright when I call your name join me over here with your fellow team mates." He called names and the positions they would fill. Arrum was a chaser.

As he stood near the dark haired girl he noticed that her broom wasn't like the others. The tail of it the broom looked like the practice brooms Madam Hooch used to teach the first years. "What are you starring at?" She asked. "Your broom it's not like everyone else's." Arrum said. "I made it myself. Took me three weeks. Fast just as any broom on the market if not faster." She said. "Wicked. Try to race you on it. Once round the Black lake. What do you say?" Arrum asked. Kain smirked. "How about playing a game before you try racing me. Alright if we win the first game you get a race." she offered. "Deal."

Kain was out of earshot when his friends came over. "Well?" Gareth looked at his beaming friend. "I asked her about her broom she said she made it herself and that it was just as fast as a bought broom. Then I said how about a race around Black lake she said if we win the first game I get you race her around Black lake." Arrum explained. "Good now you just have to wait till November. For now it's just practices." Bill told him.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

"I hope we lose the first game." Kain grumbled. "Why did you make the deal if you didn't want to race?" Jenna said. "I don't know. He asked about my broom and then he said race around the Black lake. But only if we won the game. Why was he even at the tryouts?" she questioned. "He lost a bet to Raoul over the summer. They didn't think he'd make the team but he did so he's going to stick with it." Dawn said. "You two going out yet?" Alanna asked.

"No. Besides we just got back to school and we've only chatted outside of school a few times. I'm not sure." Dawn said. "Well I hope it works out for you Bo Peep." Jenna said. "I think I'm going to tell Raoul how I feel about him. What do you think?" Alanna asked. She and Raoul were in love with each other but neither of them knew it. Stolen glances when the other wasn't looking. Bumping into each other in the library. "Well I wish you luck then." Kain said. "You however need to tell Gareth how you feel about him. I saw Emily from Hufflepuff chatting him up. He looked like he was giving in." Alanna said. "I'm going to tell him after Halloween." She said.

"Well good luck to all of you."

Everything was smooth for the next two weeks. The first game was coming up. Halloween was on the way. Bill Had asked Dawn to be his girlfriend and the two couldn't be happier. Dawn was happy always if it were ever a day that she felt bad about, which was very rare, Bill seemed to cheer her up right then and there. They were rather cute together. Kain hadn't really talked to Arrum much since the tryouts only once or twice both times about their history of magic homework. Arrum rarely saw Kain after eight. She was either working with Snape continuing her potions apprenticeship or she just wasn't around. Really when she was with Snape Arrum thought she was in her room.

"So ready for the game tomorrow?" Raoul asked. "More or less." Arrum was pretty nervous to talked to the keeper of his team who told him about how the Slytherin players were all boys and they were Sixth and seventh years. "Just think you win and you get to race with Kain." Gareth said to get the boys hopes up. "Your right. I have something to look forward to." _I'm gonna die_, He thought.

The next day everyone was ready for the game. The teams were out on the field waiting for the go. He had to remind himself to stay away from the snakes. He was passed the quaffle and was determined to get it pass their keeper. He was almost knocking from his broom and lost the quaffle, which was quickly recovered. Everything was going fine. Gryffindor was in the lead this time. Brooms were zipping here and there. Why did they always have to go against Slytherin? It was no fair they were brutal and cheats.

In the stands Raoul, Alanna, Bill, Gareth Dawn and Jenna watched. Arrum was holding his but they didn't think he would last for much longer. You could see the seekers chasing the snitch around the field weaving around towers turning this way and that. Kain could be seen teaming up with their teams other beater to get the chasers away from their players. "No Arrum in trouble he's got two Chasers one on each side of him trying to get him of the bloom." Jenna pointed with her finger and everyone followed it.

"Over here!" Mark the other beater had seen what was happening. As the bludger was hit to him he hit it down hoping to relive the new chaser of one of his chasers. It threw all three off into a frenzied pattern separating. Arrum would have to thank the boy later for most likely saving his life.

The game was lost that day. Arrum and Kain talked about Quidditch, till Madam Pomphrey shooed her away. Raoul, Gareth and Bill all came in to check on the player. "So?" They all stood looking at him. "She didn't try to kill me. We managed to talk just a little bit about Quidditch. Says I did pretty good for my first real game." he said. Things were looking up. Dumbledore decided that the school could use a little fun. So there would be a dance for the winter solstice. It would take place three days before the day of the solstice seeing that everyone would be home for the holidays.

"Well Mr. Wynterwood your free to go. Nothing to prolong your stay but should your head start to hurt more where you hit it come to me right away." Poppy said. "Yes Ma'am." Arrum left.

When the next game came about Gryffindor won it. They were on the ground again still in the field. "You still owe me a race." Arrum said. "No I don't that was only for the last game. IT didn't apply to this one too." She said. "Oh come on. Once around the Black lake." Arrum pressed. The others started chatting. "Race. Race. Race. Race."

"Alright! You got your race but I'll still beat you." Kain told him with confidence. They got on their brooms. "First one through that ring wins. Ready? Go!" They took off full speed. Kain hadn't been lying when she said the broom was fast. She should make brooms for a living. They went under and over each other Kain showed off what she could do on a broom. Standing up and surfing on it or hanging from it. When Arrum tried to do the same things he hurt himself where it really hurt and slowed a bit. They were coming back around Kain was seated on her broom making herself smaller to go faster. There was no way she would let the rookie beat her. But she had yet to unleash the full power of the bloom.

They had reached the final stretch. The two were neck and neck. "Hey Wynterwood two words. You lose." She zipped past him faster then he could catch up weaving through two towers and through the ring. On the ground Arrum looked beaten but impressed. "You were right the broom is indeed wicked fast." He said. "Maybe I'll teach you how to do the broom tricks that I do." he nodded.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

That night it was only Jenna, Alanna, and Dawn for a few hours. Kain was helping Snape with potions he needed for his classes tomorrow. "Well that went well. Bill said Arrum was going to ask her to the winter solstice dance." Dawn said. "Fat chance that will happen she hates dresses. Kain said the last time she wore a dress she was seven. Mr. Sirius and Mr. Remus confirmed it." Alanna said. She'd never put on a dress. She'd do what she could to get out of going. They only had two and a half months before the dance. This was hard work trying to set up your best mate the werewolf.

"This will never work."

"We have to try. He's going to ask her in November. Two weeks from now. Even if it was just us she wouldn't go." Jenna said. They all knew their stubborn friend well. "Why are werewolves so stubborn?" groaned Alanna falling back on her bed. "Hey don't bad mouth me because I'm stubborn. It's more fun that way anyhow." She walked into the room. "Now If you'll excuse me It is late and I get to sleep in tomorrow."

The full moon was up the night before the Quidditch game. Kain slept in that day claiming that she was sick. Jenna, Dawn and Alanna went to the game to tell her if they won or lose. They won and Arrum hadn't gotten knocked off his broom. Being that she had stayed in her dorm she was glad Arrum couldn't come see her. She felt he was okay. Guessing he could be a friend rather then just a team mate.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain was walking down the hall when she heard Laughter. She put herself in a dark shadowed spot. When they passed it was Arrum and his friends not Slytherin like she thought she was looking to prank a few. "I'm going to ask Kain to the Winter Solstice." was all she heard fading. "I didn't know you lurked around in corners." Dumbledore came out of nowhere. "Um...I. I'm going to lunch bye." She took off down the hall. She raced into the great hall to find her friends. "He wants to ask me to the dance." She said almost tripping at her stop.

"That's a good thing." Jenna said. "No, no, no, no, no. That's a very bad thing." she panted. "How do you know he wants to ask you?" dawn played innocent. "I was walking over here while looking to prank some Slytherins I heard laughing and hid to the side it was him. I heard him say 'I'm going to ask Kain to the Winter Solstice.'" she poured herself a drink and drank it down.

"Why don't you just go? Have fun once in a while. Next year we have to be serious because of N.E. just go to the thing." Dawn said. "Did you forget I don't wear dresses?" Kain said. "You hate him that much?" Alanna asked her friend. "It's not that I hate him I don't. I don't hate him I just think It's better saving myself from the feeling what it's like to have a broken heart." Kain explained. They heard some first years complaining about professor Snape and his detentions. How hw always took points away for nothing. "That's it. I need to get detention. But that means I have to really do something bad."

"You can't be serious." Jenna said. They listened to the first years. "_I dare you to tell him that his robes make him look like a bat and that he has a hooked nose."_ One said._ "No. I value my life thank you."_ The other said. _"You are such a __scaredy cat__."_

Kain got that smile on her face. The smile that said I'm-up-to-something-not-good-but-not-entirely-bad. She got up and went to them. "You first years have no guts what so ever. Wow a little detention. That's nothing." She provoked them. "Well if your so brave you tell him." The boy said. "I will. And you'll see how a real marauder does it. But after Lunch and be quick about following me alright." She said. They nodded.

"Professor name is going to kill you." Alanna put her face in her hands." when lunch was over the few first years a second year or two and her friend followed her to watch what would happen. They walked till they saw professor Snape. "Professor might I have a word with you?"

"What is it Ms. Lupin?"

"You sir with all your black clothing and flowing outer robe look like a giant bat with a very large hooked nose." All the students who stood there did so with open mouths.

"Detention two months. You will report to me every night at eight least I say otherwise is that clear?" HE asked. "Kain smiled. "Perfectly clear sir. Thank you. Have a nice day." She skipped off away from him. Snape watched her go like the insane child she was. The younger students ran off when he set his sights on them.

"You three in my office now." He glared.

They stalked off to his office. One behind the other. "Now who will explain to me what that was?"

"Arrum Wynterwood wants to take Kain to the winter solstice dance. She over heard him and his friends hear him say that he was going to take her." dawn started. "She doesn't want to go. Kain doesn't wear dresses or dance. So when she heard some first years complaining that you give to many detentions she said that was the plan." Alanna had picked up.

"They dared her to say that stuff to you sir. She wants detention. She knew that if she insulted you, you would give her detention. Which you did. Now being that she has it when Arrum asks her she will tell him that she has detention." Jenna finished. "Oh she thought she was being clever with the boy. Very well I will handle it. You may go." He said. They left leaving the man to his thoughts. She's going I'll make sure of it, He thought.


	30. Chapter 31

Kain had a very large smile on her face after being told she had detention. The first years were spreading what she had done to other first years. To them the girl was either crazy or had no fear. Kain saw Arrum coming in her direction. "Hey Kain can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay." she hesitated. "I was wondering If you'd go to the winter solstice with me? If you don't I under stand. I was just asking." He watched her. "I would if I could but I can't." she said. "Why?" He asked. "I have detention for the next two months with Professor Snape." She said.

"What did you do?" He looked at her like she was insane. Two months of detention with the greasy bat. "I final had enough and called him a giant hook nosed bat." She said. "Ms. Lupin a word please." Snape showed up. If Kain didn't know any better she have thought that there was a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I'm removing your detention. You will however be present at the winter solstice. I except to see you there. I'm sure Mr. Wynterwood wouldn't mind escorting you." Snape said walking off.

She was going to hex that git into next year. "So I guess that means your going after all. So I'll see you for the next Quidditch game." Arrum dashed off. "Oh hey Kain." Jenna, Alanna, and dawn showed up. "Run." Kain's eyes narrowed dangerously. They did taking off in different directions. If she couldn't get them she would get Snape.

She walked to his classroom. "Hello Kain." He had a very smug look of satisfaction on his face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you." She growled. "Because I know what you were going to do. Stop running away from it. Your going or you will be cleaning cauldrons and storage room till the end of school. You're going. That or I could show that lovely picture of you with your hair colored Slytherin colors."

"You greasy git. That's blackmail." Snape raised an eyebrow. "You win this one ya giant bat. But I go alone. If you'll excuse me I have friends to hunt down." She stalked out.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_Apparently there's plotting going on. Seems Kain's friends are setting her up and I've somehow gotten myself looped into this. There is to be a Winter Solstice dance of some sort Dumbledore ask him. Seems she was going to insult me to get detention and not be asked by the young man who's been pinning after her. She'll be going now she has no choice. She'll hex me I know it._

_Severus_

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Kain the wolf was furious for the next week following the day she was relieved of two months detention and told she would have to be present at the dance. When the Quidditch game came up three Slytherin went to the hospital. That night at dinner it seemed that Kain had finally claimed down a great deal. "So Kain when are you going to get your dress for the Winter Solstice?" Jenna asked. "I don't know what your talking about." she looked at her friend. Kain was surviving the whole thing by denying she was being forced to go. "Did you need to put three Slytherins in the hospital?"

"Made me feel better and we won." Kain said. "When you get angry you really get angry don't you?" Alanna asked. "Werewolf's temper." she whispered. "When we get angry, it's the werewolf's temper that shows. That was Orian's way of blowing off some steam." She said. She did seem very clam now. But they were going to come back for the last game with a vengeance. Remus had sent his daughter a box of chocolate, which she had nearly finished.

After dinner they went up to their room for the night. The full moon was in two days. "I'm skipping my potion this month so you'll not be coming with me this full moon. I have no control over what I do without it." Kain said. "What, you can't. You have to take it." Alanna said. "Nope to late now. The potion takes three days to make. Even if it was started now it would not be done. I'm going to the shrieking shack for the night you will not follow." She said.

"Alright. We'll stay here." Kain nodded. The next day She ran into Arrum who struck up a conversation about flying objects other then brooms. He had said something about a flying car. "My dad has a flying motorcycle." She said.

"Really?" Every time Arrum had a conversation with the girl he was captivated by her every word her voice was beautiful to him. "Yeah. He's teaching me to ride it next summer. We're all brooms in that house. Well really Remus just goes flying to have the wind on his face. But Harry and Sirius played Quidditch." She said. He was beginning to under stand her now. Men raised her so she was indeed tough. But he could see an underlining soft side to her. As far as he knew Remus and Sirius were friends and Harry is Sirius' godson.

"So what's riding the bike like?" Arrum asked. "Amazing. On the ground is fun but when it gets flying now that's a trip. Wind in your hair sun on your face it's the best. Sirius is letting me ride it for the first time solo soon. I can't wait." she smiled. Kain had begun to settle around the boy. Kain saw how he had filled out even more over the years. He was indeed handsome now with wonderful eyes that smiled and a smile that could only make the day better.

No stop thinking that, She stopped herself. You will not fall in love. You can't. She said to herself. "Your father is really cool. Letting his daughter ride a motorcycle. If my dad had a daughter he wouldn't let her look at one." They laughed.

"Can I tell you something?" Kain looked him in the eyes.


	31. Chapter 32

"Sure."

"Remus and Sirius are my parents. I'm adopted. Remus and Sirius have been together for over twenty years now." Kain said. "Okay? I find nothing wrong with that. I come from a very tolerant family. If you love someone you marry them for love no matter what gender." He said. Kain smiled. "You have a beautiful smile."

Kain felt herself blush. Had he really just said that? No one told her she was beautiful unless it was family or friends. Hearing it from him was strange but nice. "I have to go. I'll see you at dinner I guess. Bye." HE walked away. She could not be falling in love with him. Orian was howling in joy about the up coming moon. The moon was tomorrow. The rest of the day Kain had been in her own world a bit.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The Slytherin house team watched each of the Gryffindor teams members deciding which ones they were going to take down. The main one to go after was Kain she was the one who had put the three in the hospital. She was a beater with much power but she was still a girl. They would not continue to be beaten by a house of fools. They would win by picking off the players. Starting with Kain.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The next day Kain was avoiding Arrum like the plague. She couldn't get away. He seemed to find her every other corner. She had no way of knowing where he was because she had left the Marauders Map. She couldn't be seen with claws and teeth eyes that weren't normal. She was walking with Alanna to another class upon turning the corner she saw Arrum and went the other way. "Kain?" Alanna looked after her friend.

"I'm going to Dumbledore's to hide out till tonight. I'll see you tomorrow around dinner alright." she ran down the hall to the head master's office. "Lemon drops." She said the password had worked. With Dumbledore you could never tell what it was he had a thing for muggle sweets. She stepped in just a few feet. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hello Kain. How are you today?" the older wizard asked. "I need cover to get to the Hospital wing. Moon's not far now. You may use the floo." He said. "Thank you."

"You know Kain lovers are more accepting then you think." The old wizard said. "He is NOT my lover." She nodded before throwing the floo power at her feet.

Following the moon Kain hadn't suffered much. Just scratches and a few cuts. The others had covered for her saying she wasn't feeling well or something. It was the end of November the last game of Quidditch was in just a few days. Everyone from the two teams were glaring at each other when passing in halls. Slytherin wanted revenge and Gryffindor would not be intimidated. Lions vs. snakes.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"I'm worried. Maybe you should get one of Kain's friends to convince her to sit this game out. I got a feeling something bad is going to happen." Raoul said. "I'll talk to Dawn about it when she gets in." Bill said. Arrum was suited up in his padding. "They've been waiting, I over heard one of them saying they couldn't wait to knock her from her broom." Gareth said. Dawn came in with Jenna. She saw the grim look on Bill's face. "What's wrong?" She didn't bother to sit down. "I need you to take me to Kain it's really important." Bill said. "Why what's wrong?" Jenna asked. "Slytherin is out to get her. I heard one of them say they would knock her from her broom." he said. "Follow me." Dawn took off the others following. Knowing Kain she was with Madam hooch now. The game wasn't going to start for a good half hour.

"Kain? Kain?" They all called her name. "What?" They looked up and saw her looking down at them. Her hair was in it's long ponytail, she was already suited up as well. "Wynterwood get your arse up here we're starting soon and Micky wants to tell us something come on." She said. "Kain you can't play. You're going to get hurt. Bad. Please sit this one out." Arrum begged. "No. I'm staying. They can try if they want to but I'm no coward." She said. "No your stubborn and a bloody idiot." Arrum said. I'm playing you sit out." She said.

The game was getting started. On the field Slytherin had their plan figured out. They would let the beaters take Kain down. They would have to hit them at her every time they came near. Brooms flew about zipping past each other the quaffle being passed around from team to team and person to person. This close to December it was dreadfully cold. But that wouldn't stop them. The others sat in the stands looking around the field trying to keep up with their two highflying friends. They followed them shouting look out every time a bludger got to close regardless that the two couldn't hear them.

It was nerve wrecking watching the game. To many close calls for Kain and Arrum had nearly been knocked to the ground. The bludger was yet again knocked to Kain from a rather close range. The bludger was then after her like it had been not long ago. Tricking it she sent it into a tower. The quaffle had been dropped and hit Kain throwing her from the broom to the point she was holding on. The Slytherin beater knocked the bludger at her. Kain fell to the ground but having been fairly close was able to get back up again.

The other players flew about throwing the quaffle. Regardless of knocking the bludger away the other was knocked from behind her somewhere doing it's job it take her off her broom. Kain fell to the ground in a heap clutching her leg. The others looked watched in horror as she fell to the ground. "She's hurt something. She can't get up." Raoul told them looking through his binoculars at the girl. Kain ignored her pain and crawled to her broom and forced herself back up into the air bat in hand. "She's lunatic!" Jenna yelled. "Don't give up do you?"

Kain didn't answer she flew over him and was once again flying around protecting her teammates ignoring the pain. "There's no way she's not feeling that? Madam Pomphrey is going to be so upset." Alanna said. Off heaven knows where in the air the seekers were chasing the snitch around the grounds and were beginning to circle back. The two seekers were pushing each other trying to keep up with the snitch. Gryffindors were brave and very often did stupid things but to fly near the whopping willow to win Quidditch. Never. The Slytherin boy went right after it missing branches but the tree came to life swinging it's branches and knocking the boy from his broom. The snitch took off back to the Quidditch pitch. It was caught the boy flew in holding it above his head flying around as ten more points.

The teams settled down to the ground. Kain dropped to the ground when getting from her broom her leg was throbbing painfully. All color had drained from her face. "Kain. Are you insane? Come one you're going to Pomphrey." Arrum went to pick her up. "Don't touch me. Don't." It was clear to him that she was in pain. Arrum ignored it and slipped one arm around her back and the other around her knees. She let out a cry of pain as she was lifted.

"That was stupid thing to do." he said carrying her. "Can you fuss about it when I'm not in so much pain?" the others had joined then on the walk to the hospital wing. "Why would you do it? Are you were you trying to land yourself in the hospital for the next week unconscious?" Dawn said furious. "Like I said before yell at me later. We get it was stupid. I'll be yelled at all week by the looks of it." Her voice was strained.

"Hardheaded. Stubborn. Reckless. Stupid."

Bill got the door and opened it. Arrum walked in and set Kain on a bed careful of her leg. "What happened?" Pomphrey asked looking at the lot of them. "Quidditch. Broken leg. Then after falling she got back on her broom and continued to play." Jenna eyed her friend. Pomphrey looked at the girl with a look far less then pleased. "I have a mind to leave you there for and hour or two. What were you thinking?" Pomphrey walked away to get what she would need.

An hour later Kain had been fussed at by a dozen or so people about what she had done. IT could have been much worst. "I have a good mind not to give this over to Poppy and let you sit for the night." Snape stood next to the bed. True he was a Slytherin but he cared for the student never the less. "Please I'm in pain as it is and I've been scolded enough for one day. Arrum, Jenna, Bill, Micky, Alanna, Poppy, Dawn, Raoul, Gareth, Aunt Minnie and three players from the team. Please I've suffered enough for one day." She said.

When Poppy had uncovered her leg of the padding it was clear that it was broken as well as a bit purple. Now she was being forced to sit in the hospital for the next few days while her bones grew back. Skele-grow on the nightstand next to her bed. "Here.  
Why didn't you just listen to him?" Snape asked. "Because I wasn't about to be a coward just because they couldn't take losing." She said.

"Well your going to lose next year and when you do you will have green and silver hair to strut about in." Snape said a grin on his face. "Never. Giant bat." She grumbled.

"Five points from Gryffindor and I will see you in class by Tuesday." Snape said his outer robes flowing behind him as he left. This was a royal pain. The moon was two and a half weeks away and the winter Solstice was just a few days after. Then it was home for the holidays. December would be a very month. Minus the potions brewing they would be doing in a few days.

The next few weeks would be hell. She couldn't wait to get on train and go home. Severus was joining them again that year for the holidays. She doesn't think he would ever throw another snowball at Remus. The man was kind throwing them back.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Over the next few days of being trapped in the hospital Kain had a few visitors. Them being her friends and a Mr. Arrum Wynterwood. He hadn't been happy the day he carried her into the hospital but he had calmed down now. He even brought her a good-sized book to ready for her stay.

He didn't say anything about the Winter Solstice. Which was joy to Kain. He didn't question how she would get out of it. She was after all a marauder in her own way. Many students still remembered the dress prank on the Slytherins. If anyone could get out of it she could.

She was still a mystery to him he wanted to know her. At least be friends he could live with that for a while. He found out very little about her during the conversations they had. But everything he learned helped.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

After her release from the hospital wing Kain returned to her classes with joy. You was in history of magic with Dawn when she heard a voice she knew all to well call into the room for her. "Ms. Lupin take your things get the rest of the notes and the homework assignment from someone else later. You may go." Kain got up her books in hand. "Professor Snape what's this all about?" She asked jogging to keep up with the pace of the tall man.

"We have potions to make and I cannot do this alone. A fever-reducing potion. St. Mungo's and Poppy require them. I will leave you with the cauldrons in the classroom while I will work with the cauldrons I have in my private potions lab. I have no room in my potions lab for the extra cauldrons, which are the ones you'll keep watch over. You know how to make the potion. I've left you more then enough." Snape said.

"You're trusting me in your class room alone?" She questioned. Snape nodded. They entered the room at least 30 cauldrons were set out about the desks. "Set your things down in there." He pointed to his office. "Then go to Professor Sprout she's waiting for you with Mandrake roots which we'll need now go." Snape instructed her. Kain shed her outer robe to run without tripping. Snape set out the ingredients for the potions in the classroom. This would be the first potion he let her go about totally alone on.

He knew she wouldn't mess this up. Kain ran all the way to the green house where she found Professor Sprout getting the last of the Mandrake roots and putting them into a box. "There you are deary. Here you go get straight off then." she witched the box closed and handed them to her. Kain nodded her thanks and dashed off for the classroom again.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

If anyone went looking for the two one would be found in the potions classroom working. The teacher could be found in his rooms in his potions lab working just as hard to make the potions. Kain went from cauldron to cauldron lighting the fire one after the other. The ingredients were already ground up or chopped besides the fresh mandrake root.

Kain had all the cauldrons under control but now the room was getting hot. It would be half an hour before she could add the porcupine quills. She sat in the office waiting out the time doing her homework or reading a book keeping close eye on the time. When Kain looked up again she realized lunch had gone by and it was time to add the quills to the potion.

The hours continued to pass till the sun had sunken into the horizon. Dinner was going on now and would end soon. "Leaf bring Ms. Kain something to eat know she get hungry." Leaf placed the tray of food on the desk. "Thank you Leaf." Kain said. Leaf then snapped her fingers and a hunk of brown paper appeared in her hands. "Raw steak for Ms. Kain too. Didn't eat any last moon." She set the package on the desk as well.

"Thank you Leaf." Kain said again. "Good night." She was gone the next minute. Kain checked the potions first then tucked into her food. It had finally come to the point where the potions would have to sit for the next four hours heating. Then cool for one the bottled. "Kain?" Snape walked into the classroom and strode to the office to see his student reading. Kain looked up. "Shouldn't you be down stairs watching your potions?" She said.

"Trying to get rid of me. I came to check on you. I see you've eaten." he said. "Only three hours to go then breakfast and school." She said. "You'll never make it through the day. You'll be like Black stay up all night then sleep in classes the next day. You don't have to go to classes tomorrow your teaches have been informed." He said.

"Okay I'll sleep tomorrow but after I bottle the potions up will I slip off to my room."

"Fine. I'll check in again in a hour or so." The old bat was getting soft because of the kid. She was to loveable to hate.

"Why are you up?" dawn asked. "I'm hungry I'm going to the kitchens to get something to eat." Kain said slipping on her shoe. "You'll get in trouble. We only have three hours till breakfast starts just go back to sleep." Dawn grumbled. Kain couldn't wait that long in was five in the morning. "I'm going." She slipped out the door and down the stairs.

The halls were empty of students and teachers. But it didn't stop the werewolf from pecking around corners. When she got to the door the house elf to answer was not Leaf but a different one whose name she could not remember. He gave her what she requested. Kain sunk back into her room and closed the curtains to her bed before opening the paper and eating.

She quickly finished and put the paper in the trash bin. The sun had begun to come up and the others were waking up now. Tonight was the full moon. The Winter Solstice was four days away. The next day everyone would be leaving to go home for the holidays.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alanna asked. "It's going to be freezing tonight and the shack if we light a fire can get fairly warm. But the light will call to someone. We could walk around the school and lake." Kain suggested. "How about Hagrid I'm sure he won't mind the company. We could stay warm and makes rounds with him." Jenna suggested. "I don't think he would mind. Besides I can ride in his pocket rather then have you three carried me." Alanna spoke.

Her form was a ferret. It was rather funny watching her. "Kain!" Arrum came and sat next to her. She turned away from him. Her eyes were brown and her canines had grown. "What's wrong?" He leaned forward but she looked away. "She's not feeling well and would really rather you not catch anything. She's only here to eat then she's going to bed." Jenna said. "Oh. Well I hope you feel better then Kain." Arrum got up his hand on her shoulder. When it was gone the area was warm and his scent lingered. "I'll be with Madam Pomphrey for the rest of the day." Kain said leaving. If anything should could help the mediwitch for the day. See you around six." She walked down the hall.

While with the mediwitch Poppy tried to pursued the young into finding a dress with her. Kain declined. Poppy said she would look good in green or gray. Something medieval. "I don't dance and I don't wear dresses Poppy. Last time you saw me wear a dress willingly I was seven. Why not ask Aunt Minnie to go with you?' Kain asked.

"She already is going with me. As well as Sprouts." Sprouts was Professor Sprout's nickname. Everyone was really getting into the whole thing. She would be the only one not there. "I'm going to go put the cures and things in Alphabetical order." Kain got from her chair and went into the storage room. Dumbledore must have everyone going dressed in his or her best. Maybe she could do it for just one night.

Get all dressed up like the others and go out to the thing. "Kain we're here." The three showed up. "That time already?" She looked out a window. "Poppy we're going to be at Hagrid's tonight because of the cold. We'll be in by morning if not sooner." Jenna said and they walked out.

Hagrid was happy to see the students. He was happy to have company on chilly nights. Every hour they made rounds then went back to the hut to warm up by the fire. The girls all curled up by the fire while Hagrid had tea or dozed. "Kain wake up it's time to go in hurry." Dawn work her up with a nudge to her shoulder. They left from the hut and headed back to the school going to their room. As the sun peaked over the horizon Kain turned back. She cringed at the sound of her back cracking. The quartet each got into their own beds and feel asleep within minutes of their heads touching the pillow.


	32. Chapter 33

It was just two days before the dance and everyone was chatting about it. Classes were canceled but only for those days seeing as the day after was a Saturday. Boys were asking girls. First, second and third years were nervous trying to ask classmates. Others who didn't get a date were going in groups with others who didn't. The Great Hall would be decorated the day of with a little magic.

The students were being allowed to go out and buy their gowns and suits for the evening. Kain watched as her three friends put on dress after dress thinking what looked better. "How about this. It brings out my eyes." Alanna said. She had gotten the courage to ask Raoul to the Winter Solstice to her great surprise he said yes. The dress she wore was a beautiful one. Blue brought out her eyes. It held to her in all the right places. It covered chest and neck. Three quarter long sleeves perfect for a walk in the cold.

Her hair would look better down, long and straight in the dress. The dress was perfect for her. "Now that one is perfect for you. If you don't get it I will hurt you. Raoul will love it and you look fantastic. We can talk about hair later." Kain told her. Still wearing the dress she went to ask for shoes that would go with it. Jenna came out wearing a wine red dress with a pattern hem. The boys had pushed him into asking her. She accepted with a smile. She had liked Gareth for Merlin knows how long.

"No. Go change it. Kain said the dress was wrong for Jenna. Purple was more her color but they didn't find a dress in purple that fit. "What?" Jenna looked at the werewolf. "Just put on the other one." Kain didn't want to argue. Jenna did as she was told. Alanna came back with shoes and a necklace that were perfect. She set to changing back into her things. Jenna came back out wearing a dress that fit her very well.

It complimented her shape. The dress was red and the top and faded into black, as it got lower. It was very pretty. She had black glove on to go with it. "Perfect. Go find some jewelry and shoes to go. I'd say red shoes and a black chocker will do nicely." she told her friend. The girl walked off do so. "Dawn it's your turn come on." Kain coaxed. "I look terrible in this." Dawn said. "I'll be the judge of that. Come out." Kain said. Dawn came from behind the curtain. Of course Dawn was going with Bill.

The minute they found out about the dance Bill asked her to go. "The dress would be fine if it was a different color." The dress was perfect for her but the color made her look like a pumpkin as much as she didn't want to admit it. "I think an icy blue or maybe black. You pick." she looked at her friend. "Icy blue doesn't help how about a lavender purple?" Dawn suggested. "Perfect. You get back in there and I'll get the dress." Kain quickly found the dress and rushed it back to Dawn. Two minutes later dawn came out. "Two thumps up. It's you 100% you." The dress started out light but then slowly turned darker. It was just for her. The dress would need a necklace and earring.

"Go find your shoes and a necklace to go and then your set. We'll do something about the hair the tomorrow." Kain said. Alanna came back with a box, which contained her dress. A small bag in her hand, which looked to have a much smaller, box in her hand. The jewelry. Jenna came back with Dawn a few minutes later each wearing their jewelry for tomorrow evening. Jenna the black choker and black earring her shoes black. Dawn had chosen to wear a gold locket her mother had given her with gold earrings and deep purple shoes. "We'll change purchase then leave to get some lunch." Dawn said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The next day everyone was kept away from the great hall. Everyone was waiting in common rooms and such to get dressed. It started at eight and ended at one. The hours went by very slowly. When she wasn't talking Kain was inside her head debating if she would really let her friends have all the fun or if she would go. Lately she had been feeling a bit strange. She had seen Arrum here and there with a little less then happy look on his face. He wasn't in the common room.

"Hey it's time to get ready." Someone had said. While the girls went off to get washed up Kain went to their room to lie out their dresses. She would help with the hair so her wand was left out on her bed. They came back in towels hair wet and dipping. "Alright dawn sit down I'll do your hair and make up first while you two get dressed. And hour and a half later the girls were dressed and off to meet their dates for the evening. Leaving Kain by her lonesome. It was just a few minutes before eight.

"I'm going. She said running up to her room. She pulled a sundress from Dawn's trunk. She then went for a shower. Kain was quick about it washing her hair in the hottest water she could get. She would curl her hair. Kain went to the room and dried off with a few drying spells. She put on the sundress and stood in the full-length mirror. Pointing the wand at herself she transfigured the dress to a floor length gown. It just touched the floor she would trip over it. It was a deep green the tops of her shoulders were left out and it cam round to her center.

The sleeves fit her arm snug but not to snug. There was a gold colored belt that sat low on the dress and met down the middle. The sleeves once they reached the middle of her forearm the sleeve came off her arm the bottom being a feet long. The dress looked like a medieval Irish style dress. Kain had put old empty wooden spools of string in her hair to curl it. She took each one down to find she has tight curls. With a bit of brushing they were softer.

She took the silver ring she had and charmed it to fit on her head so it was just above her eyebrow. She school shoes were transfigured into green heels to match the dress. Eyeliner and eye shadow. She was ready to go. Kain lifted the hem of her dress and started her way to the great hall. She could hear music coming from behind the doors. She slowly pushed one open and slipped in.

The Great Hall didn't look like the great hall. Torches gave light and a few hundred candles floating above. It was beautiful there was Ice that wouldn't melt in the corners. What looked like snow was in a few places about he room. The windows had real snow in them The ceiling looked like it was about to let snow fall. "You look beautiful." Kain turned to See Minerva McGonagall standing behind her wearing a long sleeve dress as well.

The dress was all black late 17th century. Her hair was still pinned up in the bun. "You look beautiful Aunt Minnie." she said. "Thank you." Mr. Filch was even dressed for the occasion. It was a bit of a shock. Kain continued to walk till she saw Albus Dumbledore. "Kain I believe Remus and Sirius would cry your so beautiful." He said. "Thank you Grandpa Albus." She hadn't called him that in years. He smiled and tapped her nose like when she was young. He walked away.

"Kain?" she turned and saw Jenna and Gareth. "Wow. We didn't think you were coming." Gareth said. "Well I did. I need to find Arrum." She said. "We don't know he was waiting by the door for a while hoping you would come. Maybe he went for a walk so keep looking and wait." Gareth said. The two went off to dance. "Either I'm drunk or your wearing a dress." Snape appeared next to her. He was wearing a suit. He looked rather handsome in it.

"Wow the greasy git cleans up nice." Kain teased. "I never thought I'd see the day you wore a dress. You look lovely." He said in all seriousness. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She walked around for a good hour looking for Arrum. She had a wonderful idea to get his attention. She pulled her wand from where she had it strapped to her calf. With a silent spell she changed the color of Slytherin Marcus Dragnus robes from black to pink sending everyone into a bit of laughter.

"Wherever there is mischief your never far behind are you?" She spun around. Arrum leaned on the wall his arms folded over his chest. "I didn't think you were coming." He said. "Well I did." She said. "May I have this dance?" Arrum put his arm out. "You may" she took it as he led her to the dance floor, her hand in his and the other on his shoulder while his hand was high so not to touch her waist. "Being careful now are we?" She grinned.

"I value my life and didn't want to upset you. So." everything was beginning to disappear around them. "You look heavenly. Green is your color for sure." he said looking into her eyes. They were so captivating like two pools of gold. Everything was gone from them. The music, floor, walls, students. It was just them on air. "Kain this may be to soon but I have to tell you. I love you. I have since fifth year. I understand if you don't return my feelings now or if you don't return them at all. But I had to tell you."

"Well I'm glad you did because I think I'm staring to like you more then a friend." She said. Arrum leaned down and placed a kiss to her cheek. They heard clapping and realized they were in the middle of a group of people. Having danced and shared feelings. "Know how to fox trot?" Kain looked into the eyes of the boy, no young man in front of her. "But of course." They began the new dance others joining in.

They went off to the side to be found by their friends. The night had been very magical for the group. "Kain wait I need a picture or Molly is going to kill me." Kain was about to go for a walk with the others When Snape appeared. After a few minutes of picture taking they were free to go. Being that muggle cameras and wizard were different everyone was still seeing spots when they blinked.


	33. Chapter 34

_The train ride home was loud and pleasant. The eight students crowded into one carriage they were all laughing. It was a trip home to remember. When they go to the train station everyone said their good byes and began looking for their parents. "I'll write you over the holidays." Arrum said. "Then I shall write back. Maybe." She smiled. "Good-bye Ms. Lupin." Arrum kissed her cheek and walked away. _

_Kain found Harry by the entrance of the train station. He had a smile on his face sure he was aloud to smile but with her family best be on your guard. "Will you knock it off? Nothing is going to happen." Harry said. "This is Sirius Black were talking bout. Marauder from birth till his death he will always be a marauder. Lately I think he and Snape are working together to torment me." She said. They got out of the car. Harry opened the door and walked in first. _

_Kain looked around. "Pups that you?" Remus called. "We're back." Kain called. Sirius came out of the study and hugged his daughter swinging her around. "I don't like that look on your face what did you do?" She eyed the dark haired man. "I didn't do a thing. But you did pretty good pup." he laughed. "What?" Kain was confused. "These." Sirius held up the picture of her dancing with Arrum and another of the two of them standing there smiling. "Give me those. Padfoot come here you over grown mutt. Severus Snape your a dead man." she chased after her father who was laughing like a madman. _

_"Give me the pictures." she had cornered the man. "It's no use I've already sent copies to Molly." He said. Kain threw her arms in the air and walked away. "You win." She called. "Where you going?" _

_"To kill one Severus Snape. Where are you, you greasy-overgrown-bat-git?" She said. Sirius came back in laughing Remus was at the counter cooking with a huge smile on his face. There was a tap at the window. A brown colored owl was on the ledge a letter in it's mouth. "Who's owl is that?" Remus asked. Kain and Sirius shrugged. She opened the window and took the letter. The owl did not fly away even after she gave it a treat. "It wants a reply." Severus came in. "You can't talk for a while. I'm going to kill you for those pictures." The man sat down with a smile._

_~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~_

_Dear Kain,_

_When I arrived home I was greeted with a small envelope on my bed. It had the pictures we had all taken at Winter Solstice. My parents came into the room while I was looking at them and tried to guess which girl you were. They thought Jenna was you. When I corrected them my father couldn't believe how beautiful you were. My mother said you remind her of herself. I had once described you to them. They took the pictures and framed them. I was powerless to stop them sorry. I know you must have your own. Merry Christmas._

_Yours,_

_Arrum._

_~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~_

_Dear Arrum,_

_Are the pictures really hanging up? I have my own set but I'm not hanging them up. Instead when walking through the door my dad surprised me with them. I chased him all about trying to get them back. Snape looks like a satisfied tomcat at what he had done. I'll get the git. Happy holidays._

_Kain._

The holiday had been rather nice with Snape present of course and none other then the snow ball fight and destroying of poor snow men. It was the day before New Year's eve when Remus called Kain from her room. She had been talking to Stella no less. "I forgot to tell you we're having a New year's party. Everyone already knows but now I need your wondrous help in this kitchen." Remus had everything laid out. Kain shook her head. "What?"

"You want help making things like cookies and things well it's better to make them tomorrow that way they don't take in so much air and they will still taste good. Besides day old cookies are nasty." She said. "Good point. Shall we start dinner then?" She nodded. As the two worked they made conversation. "So when do you plan on bringing this young man home cub?" Kain froze.

"With you two goofy gits about?" Remus smiled and nodded. "Never." She said. They weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend officially. "You're falling for him." Remus teased. "Oh hush. Isn't this a conversation for aunt Molly? Shouldn't you be telling me to stay away from him? That he's no good for me. Telling me I shouldn't date till I'm 30." She rambled.

That was the end of the conversation. She'd wait till her Aunt Molly got to the house tomorrow to talk to the two about the whole thing. Kain had only ever known the love of her friends and family. Arrum was an outsider in bits and pieces and it was true she had been telling herself for the last week she was falling for him. Would he ask her to be his girlfriend the untamable wolf?

She had written letters to her friends who surprisingly already knew about it. They would be present for the holiday.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Getting up early they got started with cooking and decorating. Much magic was used and music. "We're here." The voice of one Molly Weasley called. Kain rushed out of the kitchen and into the arms of the plump woman. "You. Me talk now." Kain took the woman's hand and took her to her room. "What's the matter deary?"

"I'm sure you've seen the pictures from the Winter Solstice. Well the young man who I said I don't like. I think I'm falling for him. Snape got here before I did and Showed Padfoot the pictures. When I walked in the door Padfoot said I did well. Remus asked me when I would bring him here. This is stuff you should be asking. They should be saying 'No way in hell are you going to date.' and 'Over my dead body will you date.'" She told the woman in a very much so understandable rant.

"What would you like me to do?" molly asked. "Get them to be fathers and tell me I shouldn't date. Not asking me when I'm going to bring him home." Kain growing up when she was young it was a parent thing. But she was never a bad child. She never had to be yelled at for anything. As she grew older it was more of a pack and friendship that they had. She had always called them Remus/Moony and Sirius/Padfoot because they didn't like the way dad or papa sounded.

Molly had always been there with the motherly things. They would have long talks when Kain was home. If She ever needed to see someone she had Molly as well as Ginny and Hermione. But mostly Molly who after seven kids had a lot of experience. "I'll Talk to them dear." She kissed the girls forehead. "Thank you."

"So when are you bring him to meet us, he's quiet the looking." they giggled. "I don't know. But when I do you'll be the first to know that I'm bringing him. Promise." Kain giggled. They ventured downstairs to find more people around. Molly talked to Remus and Sirius. It seemed that when midnight came about Kain was the only one without the midnight snog. And she was Snape had a quick snog with Tonks. Next year she would be sharing that kiss with Arrum. She hoped any way.


	34. Chapter 35

When they returned to the school everyone was going on and about the holidays. Kain ventured into the common room where Arrum surprised her with a hug and swung her around. Being set on her feet Kain. She playfully hit him in the chest. "I hate it when Padfoot and Mooney do it and I hate it when you do it." she laughed. "I missed you. The only conversation I had was from my parents and grandparents." He said.

"Lucky. I had to crazy people, Harry and snarky Professor Snape." Kain told said. "Christmas and New Years with that greasy git. That just seems so wrong." He said. "He's part of my wacky family. Ask Alanna, Jenna or Dawn they will tell you. He's part of my insane, rather large, family." they laughed. "You still owe me a snowball fight." Arrum said as Kain was heading back up the stairs. "I already beat you on a broom. Don't you think it's time you gave losing to me a rest?" Arrum stuck his tongue out in a childish way.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The snowball fight was a draw when everyone was dripping wet. The days passed pleasantly and the two groups were now sitting together for breakfast lunch and dinner. Bill and Dawn were a couple and so were Alanna and Raoul. Jenna and Gareth hadn't made it official yet. At Snape's birthday Kain had the usual cake for the man. Valentine's day was slowly on the way.

Kain racked her brain for what to do for the holiday. It would be her first with someone she was interested in and that she liked. Arrum had racked his brain for something to do till he knew what to do at the very last second. Kain had been helping Snape with potions all week so he hadn't seen much of the two. He found her at breakfast that morning looking a bit sluggish. He'd wait till dinner that night.

"You know you should skip a class and take a nap." Raoul said to the werewolf. Her secret was still safe from the boys. As far and Kain knew. "I'll sleep during my forth class. It won't really matter if I fall asleep or not." She yawned again. "Wait that's your study hall." Dawn said. "Sure is." she said. "Your enjoying every second of it." She said. "I have to go first class of the day is McGonagall's." she left.

Later that evening while everyone was headed back to his or her dorms and common rooms after dinner Arrum stopped Kain. "Kain I will understand perfectly if you say no but will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked. "Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck. Arrum hugged her back. "She said yes." Arrum cupped her face and kissed her quickly the biggest grin on her face. He swept her off her feet and spun her around in a circle. "Sorry."

"Silly. I'll let it go. This time." She smiled.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

_Dear Aunt Molly,_

_Valentine's Day was the best day ever. As we were walking back to our dorms after dinner Arrum stopped me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I never felt my heart beat so fast. We shared our __first kiss__ together. Shh don't tell Padfoot and Moony they'll have a fit. No I don't know when I'll ask him to come have dinner with us. First I have to break the news to two very dramatic males of the canine varity. Wish me luck._

_Love _

_Kain._

_Dear Moony and Padfoot_

_Don't be upset but Arrum asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. I couldn't be happier at the moment. Orian is jumping for joy so much I've had the urge to climb a tree. Which I did. Looking back those years that I said I wouldn't have anyone to love seems like it never happened when he's around. No I don't know when I'll bring him to meet you. But if I do no scaring him. That means you Padfoot. Write soon._

_Xoxo_

_Kain._

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Sirius went in search of Remus after reading the letter again. His cub with a boyfriend this brought out a new bit of protection from him. He heard the door open and Remus enter the home after a long day of teaching students. When he went down stairs to find the man lying on the couch with his eyes closed. "Hello love." He leaned over and gave the man a quick peck to the lips. "Hello to you too." Remus opened his eyes. "I have an Idea." Sirius said.

"Does that idea have anything to do with me against the wall, my legs around your waist, screaming your name with your pants around your ankles?" Sirius looked at the man who now wore a seductive grin. Sirius pounced on the man.

**SOME TIME LATER**

"Now my real idea was maybe we should at least meet this young man before we try to kill him." Sirius said. "What are you talking about?" Remus looked at his lover. "This." Sirius handed him the letter. Remus quickly read it. "You're sure you want to. It's giving into the fact that she no longer is that little five year old who use to call us Moo-y and Pa-foo." Remus sighed. "I'm sure. We had our little feet time. Now she's a young woman and taking charge of her life. She's sixteen. If I remember we were only in our forth year when we got together." Sirius reminded his lover.

"Your right. We raised her well. Or as well as a werewolf and ex-convict can while living under the same roof as the-boy-who-lived." They laughed. "And you know what makes it better. That we don't feel old, look old and we still shag like when we were seventeen." This sent to two into swirls of laughter. The man had a point. They didn't look a day over 35. Neither were graying and were still in great shape.

"Alright write Kain back tell her she can bring the boy on her own time. When she's ready to unleash us upon him. But that will be after you remind me yet again of how we shagged when we were seventeen." Remus grinned a hint of lust in his eyes.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

_ Dear Kain,_

_We're happy for you. But he better be treating you right or he'll be answering to Mooney. I doubt he'll want that. Bring him here when you feel it's right we're not going to rush you. Maybe for dinner or something. See you when you come home._

_Padfoot_

_P.s. Tell that boy to put his hands in his pockets and keep them there._


	35. Chapter 36

Kain read the letter and laughed. Needless to say a few people had been shocked to see the two together the notorious wolf and Arrum. It was clear they loved each other but that didn't mean Kain had been tamed. Dragnus had found that out the hard way.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

**FLASHBACK**

"Well it looks like the beast has finally been tamed. Oi! Black how does it feel finally having a leash put on?"

"Shut up Dragnus." Arrum had taken Kain's arm. "Just ignore him he's jealous he couldn't have a great girl like you." Arrum had said. "She'll make the perfect wife for you Wynterwood. All your children will have four legs." Dragnus had taken it to far that time. Kain was quicker then the boy and punched him in the face.

She broke his nose. "Serves you right. Now unless you want to be made into a pretty woman again I suggest you shut your trap." she said before storming off.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

That had been four days ago. Kain had calmed down about it. But now was ready to beat her head into the wall. They were going home in two days for the Easter holiday and she still hadn't asked Arrum if he would come to dinner.

"Kain?" Arrum walked the brunette for a minute before waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh? Oh hey." She smiled. Didn't matter what kind of day she was having seeing Arrum smiling at her made her feel better even if she was already happy. "What's wrong you've been distracted for a while now? Did I do something to upset you? Was it what Dragnus said because-"

"No it's nothing like that. I've been arguing with myself wondering if I should ask you this." She looked at her hands. "Ask me what?" Arrum was confused now.

"Come on lets go for a walk." The got up and began walking the corridors. "I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to come meet my family and have dinner with us. It's just one night over the break I understand if you say no. You know what ju-"

He put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "I'd love to have dinner with you and your family."

"Really? Yes. Your not allergic to anything are you? Food wise anyway." Arrum shook his head. "Good."

"Didn't know you knew how to cook." Arrum spoke. "I can cook as well as I can make potions. They're kinda like doing the same thing. Only one herbs and hearts the other veggies and meat." She smiled. "Well I'll be looking forward to it then. I have a paper to write see you at dinner." He dashed off down the hall.

**~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~**

_Dear Aunt Molly,_

_Arrum said yes to dinner. I hope you and __Uncle Arthur__ will be present for it. If not both then just you someone has to keep the two in line. I'll fire call in a few days for when the dinner will be. I'm cooking the meal alone so don't even think about picking up a pot when you come._

_Love Kain_

"Kain how do I look?" Sirius came into the kicthen the night of the dinner. "Are you color blind? You have on black slacks, a purple vest, midnight blue shirt, brown suit jacket, and a blue tie. You sir are color blind. Come along then." Kain turned the fire to low. She took hold of the mans arm and led him up the stairs and into the room he and Remus shared. Remus was in the shower now. Sirius sat on the bed while Kain rummaged in the closet.

"I was trying to look like a parent. This was a all I had and I'm not good at changing colors to things." Padfoot explained. "Okay here were those slacks and this shirt it's fine." Kain handed him the clothes.

"You know I love you and this is all to mess with you." he smiled. "Yeah I know." Kain laughed. "I'm here!" molly called from the living room. Kain rushed down stairs. "Hi aunt Molly. Harry is getting dressed, Remus is in the shower and Sirius is getting dressed. Dinner is almost ready I was about to set the table." She explained.

"I'll do that dear. I'm going to help somehow. But your helping by just being here."

"I know but I'm helping." They made their way back into the kitchen. Harry, Remus and Sirius were all dressed and in the living room. Molly had gone to join them While Kain finished up the kitchen. The doorbell rang. "I got it nobody move." Kain rushed to the door straighten her clothes before she opened the door. "Hello."

"Hello beautiful." Arrum leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Come in." Kain stepped aside to let the boy in. he wore a deep red button up shirt with black jeans. His hair was pushed back away from his face. "Come on." She showed him into the living room.

"Everyone this Arrum. Arrum this is my Aunt Molly, that's Harry, This is Remus and of course Sirius." Kain did the introduction. Sirius stood and began to size Arrum up. Sirius was and inch taller. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Black." Arrum held out his hand. Sirius shook it and was surprised to see that the grip was returned just as firm.

Remus stood. "Mr. Lupin." Arrum shook the werewolf's hand. "No need to be so formal please call me Remus. Mr. Potter he moved to shake Harry's hand. He had about three inches on Harry. He took Molly's hand and kissed it. "You're a charmer you are." She smiled. "Alright come along dinners ready and on the table." Kain said.

"What did you make cub you wouldn't let anyone in the kitchen? Shrimp, chicken and broccoli alfredo with linguini noodles." Kain said sitting down. "Sounds great." Arrum said. "You should cook more when your around." Harry said. "What get sick of my cooking?" Remus teased. "No. But you could use a break." he said. "How can I cook I'm barely home. I'm either here or your shipping me off to stay with Sev for my apprenticeship." Kain said.

"Apprenticeship? But that's not till seventh year." Arrum was confused. "The summer between fourth and fifth year Snape hurt himself and asked Remus if I could help him for he summer. Snape's been giving me seventh year potions to brew this year. Since the second part of first year I've been brewing potions one year up them everyone else but only when were working alone." Kain explained. "Smart and beautiful."

~Some time after dinner~

Dinner had gone very well. Sirius had lightened up on the young man. There were a few laughs mostly from the others as they re-laid stories about Kain as she grew up. Arrum was getting ready to leave all at the door to say good-bye. "Young man you have full permission to date my daughter. But you hurt her I'll hex you." Sirius said.

Molly was next. "It was nice meeting you deary. Be good to her." Molly went into the living room. "Just take care of my sister." Harry said. He wouldn't need to threaten him Remus still hadn't said his good byes. "It was nice meeting you Arrum. You two make a very lovely couple. Arrum I will give this warning but one time. You hurt my cub in any way and you will regret it for the rest of your natural born days. I'm not to be taken lightly understood?" Remus looked at his.

"Y...Yes...Si...Sir...I...understand." Arrum stammered. They stepped outside the door. "Sorry about that. He's protective that way. He and Sirius are animagus both take the form of canines. It's just part of they're nature." She shook her head.

"They care for you a great deal, I do too. I'll try not to mess up." Arrum kissed her quickly. "Good night Kain." He left. The dinner had gone well. Very well.


	36. Chapter 37

A/N: there are large time jumps just so you know. Very large ones it just shows where I was to lazy to type anymore at four in the morning.

On with the show.

Kain had a bit of a time trying to hide her lycanthropy but thanks to a glamour it was hidden. She could look Arrum in the face on the full moon and it couldn't have made her happier. The days grew hot as the year was coming to a close. Everyone was paired up with someone and happy. "So when do I get to see you?" Arrum asked. When they had gotten back to school Kain explained the Snape story better. "I get to see you on weekends. I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron rather then upset Snape about his students showing up at his home during the weekends. I'll see you for the picnic right?"

Arrum nodded, Kai grinned. "Well I best be going. Next year is a big year for us. We graduate, there's that really big Quidditch game. Why don't you let it go this summer and finish during school next year." Arrum suggested. "No because then I'd have to take the class. If I do all my work and make all the potions right I'll be fine. Snape is going to give me the test but he's going to hold the results from me till the end of the school year. That and I won't need his class after this summer." She smiled.

"Lucky. I see Remus and Sirius waiting for you. Good-bye." He pecked her lips before she turn to go. "I write you." He called after her. She waved one last time before turning to Remus and Sirius. After hugging them they began to exit the train station. "Come on your seventeen now and ready for your first solo ride."

"You two and that motorcycle." Remus shook his head but still smiled at them. "You never complained when I gave you a ride." Sirius grinned at the blonde who blushed slightly. "Can you wait till we get home?" Kain asked. When they arrived home Kain's trunk was put inside and the two motor addicts left out the door again.

"Okay you know what everything is. Remember the gas? Break? Emergency break? Invisibility cover?" Kain nodded. "Now let me go." She said. "Let it go." Kain kick started the motorcycle. It revved to life. She put the helmet on before taking off down the empty street. Sirius watched as she went trying to make the bike fly. It started to take off and she put on the invisibility. "Yes! It works." Sirius shouted. In the kitchen Remus rolled his eyes.

Kain was enjoying every second of it. The wind was in her hair. The sun touched her skin and warmed it. She would have to show Arrum this. It was too much fun not to share it with him. Kain came back in for the landing it was a bit shaky but would get better. "That was wicked." She said. "You did it pup all by yourself." Sirius kissed her forehead.

"Better go get packed for Severus' place. You finish this summer then you'll be a teacher. Your hair's not gonna get greasy and you turn pale like Snape are you?" Sirius asked. "I'll try not." They laughed.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

(Warning there's going to be lots of time jumps between now and the time they graduate.)

Two days later Kain was working on a few potions while Snape was out. They had to restock the hospital at Hogwarts and fill other potions orders. Yes most being for Saint Mungo's. Everyone had already owled and given in where they were or what they were doing. Arrum had owled that he was going to visit his grandparents in Scotland till the day of the picnic. So much for visits. The full moon was the day before the picnic. Percy, Charlie, and Bill wouldn't be joining them. Molly had insisted that the girls bring the boys. Only Gareth and Arrum would be there.

"Did you finish the potion?" Snape came into the potions lab. "Few more minutes and it'll be done. Professor are you sure you want to give up potions after next year?" Kain asked. "I'm not giving them up entirely. I'll still brew them but it will be more so your job rather then mine. Keeping me away from a cauldron is like telling you can't eat a raw steak."

"Alright as long as you're sure. Guess Professor Ginfind has finally had enough." She said. "During the war everyone thought the job was jinxed."

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

The full moon had been spent in doors. Kain had curled up in front of the fireplace for the night only going back to her room just before moonset. They were up and out a few hours later. When they got there everyone had gone outside. "Kain!" Arrum had been talking to Ron when he saw the werewolf, had jumped from his spot and ran to hug her before kissing her. There were catcalls and whistling.

"Your turning out to be just as bad as they are." Snape shook his head as they sat down. "Aw young love." The twins teased. "Shut up. Hi Remy." Remus was lying on the ground drifting in and out of conversation and sleep. Unlike Kain he had a very active night. "Hey cub." Remus was lying on his back his arms under his head. She lay down using Remus' stomach as a pillow.

Arrum and Sirius sat a few feet away looking at the relaxed peaceful faces of the two werewolves. "Are they always like that?" Arrum asked. "Yup. Ever since she was five if it ever came to falling asleep with us she used Remus stomach as the pillow. For me I had to hold her and she always used my chest." Sirius explained.

"At some point or another I think we all became some sort of pillow for her." Harry stated. "Hey I use to use my aunts and uncles as pillows because no one would put me down for the first three years of my life. Everyone felt the need to hold me. My mum was surprised I learned to walk." Alanna said. "Lets get them up so we can get the game started." Fred said. "Don't you two ever sit still for ten minutes?" Snape questioned. Arrum was waiting to see the man start laughing. He was already dressed for the out doors. A few minutes later there were two patch wet werewolves.

Kain although short and smaller then the twins tackled George to the ground. "Fred don't just stand there help."

"If you can't handle a sixteen year old girl then that's just sad." Fred said. "I'm your brother come on." Fred jumped into the pile of limbs. "Someone's going to get hurt. Knock it off now." Molly said. The three broke it up. "That was easy. My aunt can never cant my cousin to stop fighting that easy." Gareth said. "She's the mother of seven. Six boys one girl. Hell she even scares me." Sirius said. "When are you not scared of her?" Snape threw into the air. "Shut up because if I remember correctly she gave you the very same threat making even you look like a scolded five year old."

The sun began to make everything get hotter even under the tree. Everyone could be found down by the creek getting feet wet and slashing water at each other. Gareth had to be pushed into the water to get over the shock of seeing Snape in the water laughing along with the others. "Sev?" Gareth questioned testing to see if the name would work. "That's professor or sir to you two. Five points from Gryffindor." The other five Gryffindors groaned. "Real nice mate." Arrum slashed him in the face.

Hours later after much swimming, joking, laughing and eating it had gotten dark. Gareth and Jenna had gone for a bit of a walk while Arrum sat out side under the tree with Kain tucked under his arm. Together the two watched the stars. "I think seeing the starts as they are now is the only thing I miss when I'm home, you don't see as many." Kain said.

"Today was something else. Your family is insane. I saw Snape laughing. Which I get has something to do on your part." Arrum nudged her. "But of course. The summer I started helping him I made a joke about Dumbledore's age and Snape went into fits of laughter. That summer I brought him here for the picnic surprisingly he enjoyed it." Said the girl. "Well I'm glad I got to join you. Having met the twins and heard the stories about Sirius, Remus and James I no longer need to wonder where you get this stuff from."

"Everything here is perfect to me. I have more love then I ever thought I would before I was adopted. When I was little I use to think, how can they love me and I'm not even related to them. It was back then that I realized you don't have to love someone because of blood. You love them because you just do." It made perfect sense. "Did you or do you have muggle friends?" The two had been sitting in silence for a while when Arrum asked.

"I did. I was six when I met her. We were the best of friends. She died though. We were nine when she passed. I sat right by her bedside in the hospital till her hands were cold. She had been my first friend in a long time. That's why I could see the things that pulled the carriage. Thestrals you only see them if you've seen death." She said.

"Kain it's time to go back come along." Snape called out into the darkened area. "Well I'm sorry about your friend. Guess I should get home as well. I'll write you in a few days." They shared a quick snog before Kain and Snape stepped into the fireplace.


	37. Chapter 38

"Kain wake up! We're late!" Remus stood over the girl. "Damn it!" Kain jumped from her bed and began to get dressed in a hurried fashion. She dipped into the bathroom for the morning routine then grabbed her trunk and Stella. The train was going to leave in fifteen minutes. "Alright go to the back yard." Sirius told her. He pulled out his wand and shrunk her trunk. Kain pocketed it. "Stella I hate this and I'm sorry but it the only way."

She took Sirius and they apparated. "You have five minutes. Hurry." He pushed her out of the alleyway and told her to go. Kain ran Stella was in her cage for the bumpy ride. Kain made it through the portal just in time. The train was just starting to leave Kain jumped onto it catching it just in time. "That it the very last time we will even have to catch this train to start school. Lets find the others you can stay with me." Kain found the others and got into the carriage with them.

"Where were you? We looked everywhere till about ten minutes before the train started." Raoul said. "We had a late start at my house. Sirius had to apparate for me to get here. I barely made it." Kain leaned forward and kissed Arrum who sat across from her. "This is the year for the big game you two ready?" Gareth asked. "I am." Kain smiled. She was not going to be dying her here green and silver.

"I'm not. They're going to kill us I know it." Arrum said. "We're going to win and when we do Snape is gonna have red and gold hair for a month. I can't wait." She smiled. "Wait you made a bet with Snape?" Bill asked. "Sure did. Last summer when made the bet. We lose I dye my hair green and silver they lose Snape's going red and gold. McGonagall is going to color her hair but only for the day." She explained.

"I can't wait for November." Alanna chirped. She had grown to like Quidditch a great deal. She would never play but she enjoyed watching the players wiz past on their brooms. The rest of the ride was spent laughing a telling jokes sharing stories from the summer.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Being that it was N.E.W.T year the seventh years would have to take extra care of their classes. Just because you were on the Quidditch team didn't mean you could get extra time for homework or essays. Few students on the team were having a bit of trouble and were receiving detentions. Arrum and Kain made it look Easy. Many nights the group could be found in the library or common room writing essays or studying. Kain wasn't taking Potions this year because she had finished over the summer. Snape had even told her she could take the test then but she declined till it was the years end when she could take it with others.

There were apprenticeships going around that year. Gareth was trying his hand at transfiguration. If McGonagall felt he did well enough and passed everything with flying colors when she retired he would take over the job. Like that would ever happen she loves teaching. The big game was coming and the closer the day got the more Snape reminded her about it so sure they would win.

They'd just have to wait. McGonagall head of Gryffindor house even seemed to smile every now and again, as the day grew close. The other heads of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses were nothing but smiles.

The only down time they had was weekends if they were writing essays or doing make up work for classes. Kain regardless of the moon would force herself to class the next day. Halloween was the only day they could sit down and relax after a long week of studying. Laughing and eating whatever candy and other sweets were set out.

"Three weeks from now you'll be on your brooms and winning us the cup. You will win won't you?" Raoul asked. "I don't know. We'll see. We all know that Kain has no intention of losing to the Slytherin. We lost to Hufflepuff last year. That's a sad defeat." Arrum said.

"Well we'll be winning this year." Kain said. "Gryffindor lions." Jenna smiled.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

The day of the game the entire school was present for the event. All teams were dressed and given a pep talk about to game to go out and do the best they can without getting hurt but also while having fun. "And Kain this year if you get knocked off your broom and you break something don't get back in the air." The team captain side. "I'll be sure to get right back in." She smiled. They all went out into the field.

The first half of the game was going to pick the first two teams to play so they put out two sets of balls for the teams to use. Whatever teams catch the snitch will play the final. The game got started. It was far more challenging for the teams now that they had four players wising about for two golden snitch and four bludgers trying to kill everyone with 12 chasers flying about. It was rather hard to keep up with it all but still very exciting.

After three hours the first snitch had been caught by a Slytherin. Now that it had been caught the team was given a break and was told to sit out since they had already reached their goal. It was between Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Many of the players had been replaced thanks to the Slytherin team. Gryffindor had done very well in keeping most of their original players. Poppy was having a field day and many people knew it.

The others sat in the stands worried about their friends who had managed top stay in the game as long as they had. Arrum had almost been knock out of the game a while back but thanks to some quick broom work had made it out alive. The was no need to worry about Kain she could handle herself just fine. But they still felt a pang of worry.

After another hour Gryffindor was victorious. The was a break between the two games so the players could get cuts looked at by Poppy and a little bit to eat. They were on their way back to the pitch when Kain saw Snape. "Ready to color your hair silver and green?" He asked, as she got closer.

"Ready to color yours red and gold?" She threw back. They hoped they would win. Everyone was back in the pitch the two teams were ready. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had gone back to their respective locations to watch. Chasers flew about passing the quaffle this way and that losing it to the other team.

Somewhere around the grounds or in the clouds that had formed for a rain that was going to come the two seekers had lost sight of the snitch. They sat on their brooms waiting for some sight of the thing. "Lets both catch it and both teams can win. I'm sick of the fighting our two houses share on the field. Your teams mates are brutal." One said. "I was going to say something along that line. We could share the cup this year. I'm really doing this because I over heard someone say something about Professor Snape coloring his hair."

"Now this I have to see. Let's do it." They shook on it. (A/N: hey I can make them do whatever I want them to this is my plot)

An hour later they had the snitch by the wings each holding a wing. "It's a tie! GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN WIN!" It was odd to hear this. Everyone sat a bit bewildered about the whole thing. Dumbledore had a smile on his face and that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"This is just weird." One of the other players said. "You said it." another answered. That night in the great hall Dumbledore stood at his podium in front of the students and teachers. "Where's Kain she's gonna miss this." dawn looked around the table. "Snape's missing too." Raoul pointed to the empty chair at the teacher's table. "It appears there was a bet placed about the game today. The bet was between a teacher and student on which teams would win. Seeing as it was a tied game it changed a little." Dumbledore said.

The doors to the great hall opened and in walked in Snape and Kain each sporting very colorful hair. Their hair was streaked with red, gold, silver and green. Everyone in the great hall clapped at the sight. Both people looked less then pleased seeing as they were now wearing the enemy's colors.

Everyone had already gotten over the shock of McGonagall's hair for the day. "This is a good day. A very good day." the boys laughed. "Shut up." Kain hissed at them taking a swat at Arrum. "I think you look great." He said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Your lying. I know you are because you're a terrible liar and your eyes turn a brighter blue. Your lucky I love you, you silly git." She returned the kiss. "So are you really going to be stuck like that for the Winter Solstice?" Jenna asked.

"It's the only night I get out of it. I'll have my hair back on New Years eve." She said. "Good."

The following Monday everyone was back to work on essays and homework. Dawn was on an apprenticeship with Madam Pomphrey. That would be a good thing if Kain was going to become a teacher at the school. It snowed but they had no time to play in it.

"I have two essays and a pile of make up work for DADA and I have to help Madam Pomphrey tonight. This is getting hard." dawn said. "It'll be over before we know it. We have the Solstice coming up and then we get to go home for the holidays. Kain gets her hair color back." Raoul started laughing. "I heard that Tenner." Kain said not looking away from her book.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The day before the Solstice The girls went looking for dresses. Kain had brought with her a simple sundress that Ginny had given her to transfigure into the dress she wanted. She thought about going with purple for the night but instead choose a lighter green dress with another gold belt around her hips. The hem, and ends of the sleeves were also colored gold.

The night was filled with dancing, laughs and a walk in the snow it fall. The boys had looked very dashing in their suits. "I'm not giving you your gift till we get ready to get off the train." Alanna said. "Come on. I'll give you yours." He said. "Nope."

"So I'll see you all at the New year's party right? Moony and Padfoot really want you all to come. Your parents are welcome to come." Kain said. "My parents are already going to my uncles they promised to come visit." Jenna said. "Okay. Raoul what about you?" Kain asked the boy. "Mine are coming. They just need the address and we'll port key over." he said.

"Good Remus will be happy. Gareth you already said your parents couldn't make it because your mum wasn't feeling well. Is she doing any better?"

"Little. She might make it to the party. Whatever hit her, hit her hard." He had been concerned about his mother since he got the letter two days ago. Arrum spoke next. "My mum wants me to invite you, Remus, Harry and Sirius to dinner the day after Christmas. Professor Snape is welcome to come too. They want to meet you and your parents. Don't worry I told them about your parents." He said stopping the question before it could be asked.

"Good." The train began to slow down. "We'll I'll see what I can do about dinner. Let me know when. I'll talk to the others about it tonight." She said. "Perfect. Merry Christmas. Here's your gift try not to open it till Christmas okay." They had a quick snog and he left to find his aunt.

She had slipped his gift into his truck when he had left the carriage for a few minutes to find some one. "I'll owl in a day or two. Other then that see you At the party." She hugged Dawn, Jenna and Alanna. "Kain! Cub!" Remus called out to her. He hadn't been sure if it was she because her hair was a in different colors but As always they were happy to see each other.

When they got home Sirius and Harry hadn't come home from work yet. Severus was already in his room setting up for the stay. When Sirius and Harry got home they starred at Kain and Severus for five minutes before the two reminded them of the bet that had been placed. Dinner was set on the table to eat. "Okay Arrum's parents invited us for dinner. They want to meet you before the Party New years. Sev your welcome to come too if you want." The dark haired man shook his head no. "I'll decline visiting one student at their home is good enough for me."

"Come off it. Your family I'm only a student when we're at school. Oh and I'm wearing my hair color for the dinner." Kain said. Snape grunted.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

The gift that Kain had given Arrum was perfect for him. A picture frame with a picture of them in it. Arrum had given Kain a necklace with a little heart on it. As corny as he thought it had been he gave it to her any way. Kain wore it proudly.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

It was the night of the dinner Arrum was nervous in his own way while Kain was nervous in hers. Harry and Severus had both declined going to the dinner and would stay back at the house. It would be just the three. Two werewolves and an animagus. "Okay I can do this." Kain muttered to herself. Sirius knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later by a house elf. "Ms. Lupin-Black and company must follow Nana." They followed the little house elf into a large sitting room. There sat a man who looked like Arrum and a woman who she guessed was his mother. Arrum sat in a armchair on the far side of the room.

"Kain." He got up to hug her. "Mr. Lupin. Mr. Black." He said before turning to his parents. "Mum, Dad this is Kain Lupin-Black. Her adopted fathers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. These are my parents my father Dimitri and my mother Artemis."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Wynterwood. You have a lovely home." Kain broke the small silence. "Thank you dear. But please call me Artemis. Welcome all of you." She said. Dimitri Wynterwood had gotten up and shaken hands with Sirius and Remus. He made a comment about Remus' name about if it was coming from the legend of the twins Romulus and Remus.

"Artemis the name is that of a goddess is it not?" Kain asked. Artemis smiled and nodded. "Kain my son tells me you've been playing Quidditch since your second year is this right?" Dimitri asked. Kain nodded. "Says your a beater. I played a year myself when I was in school but after taking one to the chest left the sport alone."

"Unfortunately Kain doesn't know when to quit. Last year she got a broken leg during the game ignored it and got back on her broom and into the air." Arrum said. "That was gutsy move. You could have been hurt much worse. But then I guess they don't call you Kain the wolf for nothing." Artemis smiled. They continued dinner with conversation. There were a few laughs and much smiling from all the parents.

Arrum had told his parents about Sirius so they wouldn't mention anything about his stay in the Azkaban. They didn't seem to notice anything unusual about Kain or Arrum. The men were in a conversation about something. "Kain lets take a walk and let them talk." Artemis said. The two left the men to their conversation.

"I can tell my son loves you very much. He was at one point worried you would kill him. Or in some way maim him. I punched my husband in the nose and broke it." They laughed. "I was like you. Cause when my son told us about you I figured you weren't ready to fall in love. You didn't want to get hurt did you?" Artemis asked.

"No I didn't want to be hurt. I mean what boy in his right mind wants a girl who could very well kick his bum?" Kain asked jokingly. "Obviously Arrum and Dimitri. Strangely enough it was a fight with another student that had drawn Dimitri in. He was persistent, Even chased me down a hall once. Guess that's where Arrum gets it from."

"I'm sure he did. He chased me twice. But couldn't keep up. Did he tell you I beat him in a broom race?" Kain asked. "He mentioned it. Said you made your own broom. I'd like to see it I love brooms." Kain nodded. "You two are happy and that's all I care about. You make an adorable couple. Come on lets get back in." the two headed back in to find the men still talking. Arrum got up to hung Kain in the doorway. "Wait. Look up." Remus pointed up. There hung the mistletoe. "Oh boy." Kain muttered. Arrum kissed her with a little dip then Remus and Sirius attacked her with kisses to the cheek.

"Well It's getting late and time we got going. "Thank you for having us. Pleasure meeting you both." They shook hands or hugged. "We'll see you at the New years party then Sirius said. Mr. and Mrs. Wynterwood nodded. "See you in a few days." Arrum said he and Kain sharing one final kiss.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

It was the new years party and everyone started to show up. Music was playing and a few couples were dancing. The doorbell rang. "I got this one." Harry said as he got up to get it. "Kain come here." He called her into the hall. There stood Dimitri, Artemis and Arrum Wynterwood. "You made it." She said hugging Arrum. "Of course we did we were going to miss it." Dimitri spoke. "Please come in out of the cold. Everyone is in the living room or kitchen. Drinks and snakes are on the table in the kitchen." she said.

"Thank you Kain. Remus." Dimitri went into the living room to talk to the blonde man. "I'm going to go mingle with the others." Artemis said walking into the living room. "Arrum you made it. Bout time you got here. Kain was starting to look lonely sitting by herself." Bill came over with Dawn. Alanna saw the four and got Jenna, Gareth and Raoul. "Hey you made it. So tell us how'd dinner at your parents go?" Raoul asked.

"It went great. Our parents got along really well. Artemis and Dimitri are very nice." Kain told them. The group sat on the stairs talking for the most part. "Aw look at the happy couples." Fred and George teased. "Hi Gred, hi Forge." Gareth waved. "What are their names?" Raoul looked between the twins and his friend. "The twins Fred and George. So much alike they gave themselves the nicknames Gred and Forge." Kain explained. "Midnight isn't far bout ten minutes or so." Fred said before disappearing with his twin.

"Lets go outside under stars." Jenna said, "I like that idea." Alanna said getting up. They put on coats and hats. The boys got finished faster and went out. "Wait before we go out if I should howl out of sheer happiness and welcoming in the new year please howl with me. I can't help it if I let one loose." she whispered to them. "They nodded. "Come on midnight is on the way." They went outside the snow under their boots. The cold air tickled their noses and made their breath seeable.

"New years resolution."

"To love you and treat you like the amazing woman you are. Also to graduate with all Es if possible. Yours?"

"To love you in return and to become a potions master." She smiled. They could hear the others in the house counting down.

"Three."

"Two." They inched closer.

"One." A Happy New Year rang out and everyone kissed.

Inside "Where are the children?" Molly asked looking around for the couples. Fred and George smiled. "What do you know?" She asked. "They're outside no need to have our heads." The mothers of said children went to the kicthen to look out the windows. Artemis opened one and called out to them. "Are my ears playing tricks on me or do I hear wedding bells?" they felt their faces go red with embarrassment. Sirius stood in the door to the yard. "Don't you all make the cutest couples?" He said.

Kain picked up snow for a snowball and threw it at the man catching him in the face. The others laughed. "Oh your in for it." Sirius came out the door grabbing snow to throw back. All the teens were throwing snow at each other. "Sirius sometimes I wonder if I married a full grown man or a man child!" Remus called. "You can get it too love." He said. "You wouldn't dare." everyone was watching and listening. "Remus this is me we're talking about." Remus came out side and stepped in front of the taller man. Jenna snuck up behind him and put down the back of his shirt.

"Oh you pups are in for it." They were back to running around the area. "Looks like fun dear." Dawn's mother said to her husband. "Shall we?" They proceed to go outside to play in the snow. The others followed for fun too. Snow was everywhere. Down backs and fronts. In hair and boots. When the snow finally stopped flying everyone was in a fit of giggles. Arrum wrapped Kain in a hug. "I love you." He said kissing her. "I love you too."

"Happy new year."


	38. Chapter 39

Few days later everyone was back at school or work. The students were all back to studying for their N.E.. In fury of this the group had forgotten Snape's birthday till a cake box came the day of. Apologizing for forgetting the day. Valentine's day was spent relaxing by a warm fire. Sharing it with the one you loved curled up nice and warm and happy.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The girls were getting ready for bed. "I'm thinking about telling Arrum that I'm a lycanthrope."

"Are you off your rocker?" Dawn looked at her. "What Dawn means is, do you really want to tell him? Are you sure?" Alanna asked. "I'm not going to tell him now I'm going to wait till graduation. I'll tell him then." She said.

"Only if your sure." Jenna said. "I am sure. After the graduation feast I'll tell him. Come right out and say it 'Arrum I'm a werewolf.'"

"Remember we're here for you whatever happens." Dawn hugged her friend. Kain wanted to tell Arrum to have him love Orian as much as he loved her. She wanted to be able to run thought the forest with him and howl at the moon with him there. She wanted to show him that what was once a fear could be something beautiful and loving.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Gareth, Raoul, Jenna, Arrum, Alanna and Bill were the only ones old enough to do magic outside of school from the small group. The next birthday coming up was Kain's. Then when they got back to school it was nothing but pure studying for their exams. They would get their N.E. and that be the end of it. The break was not spent in complete relaxation. Gareth found himself helping Hagrid with the birthing of four hippogriffs.

Jenna was stuck baby-sitting her cousins for three days. Bill could be found at his uncle's restaurant filling in for a waiter. Kain was making potions. Raoul was helping out his father who enjoyed doing odd jobs. The others were enjoying their break.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Well this is the day good luck." Jenna said looking at her friends. They had finally come to Exam day. They had had a full breakfast and were now on their way to their first classes for exams. "You make t sound like we're going on a dangerous mission and someone isn't coming back." Gareth put his arm around her.

"Well I'll see you all at dinner. I have to skip lunch for my potions exam. See you then." Kain walked down the hall for her first class. "So long my friends." Alanna left for hers. The others left for their classes.

Hours later after lunch and more exams they group of eight sat down to breath a sigh of relief that everything was over. They would just have to wait.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Few days later the results were being passed out. "Okay before we look lets go out into the court yard so we don't have people looking at us crazy because we burst into tears." Alanna said. "Darling I don't know about bursting into tears but I'll be sure to catch Bill's when he does." Raoul joked.

"Haha. Silly git. Come on." Bill said getting up. The eight walked out into the courtyard. "Alright one."

"Two."

"Three." They opened the papers and looked scanning the pages. "Yes!" Jenna jumped up and down. "I passed."

"I did it. I passed everything. Barely but still." Bill smiled. The others passed as well. "Well what about you love?" Arrum looked over Kain's shoulder. "I passed all my classes." she smiled.

"Three days we graduate. I think we should celebrate with a butter beer." Gareth suggested. They agreed to the idea.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

_Dear Mooney and Padfoot,_

_I PASSED! I'M GOING TO GRADUATE!_

_Kain_

After the graduation ceremony they began the graduation feast. Half way thought Dumbledore stood to address the students. "I have a few announcements to make. Firstly may I say congratulations to those who passed. Secondly these students have done very well with their apprenticeships and wish to continue in them. Osiris Gunther of Hufflepuff will be working with Madam Hooch our flying instructor next year." Hufflepuff clapped.

"Dawn Mortimer has done very well with Madam Pomphrey in the hospital wing and will be continuing next year." the table clapped.

"Finally Kain Lupin-Black having completed her training is now to be acknowledged as a Potions master like that of Professor Snape." Dumbledore smiled then moved to sit down. " Snape sat at the teachers table and looked at the girl giving her a slight nod. "You did it." Arrum whispered into her ear.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's really important. Meet me in the astronomy tower at ten. She told him. " Arrum nodded.

Inside Arrum's mind it was full panic. Did I do something wrong? Does she want to break up with me? Is there a better guy out there she wants? Is there anything I gave that can use to make her change her mind?

The students were soon sent off to their rooms to pack the train was leaving tomorrow morning to take them home. Kain was up in her dorm for the last time with her friends. "You ready, it's almost ten." Dawn put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I can do this. He has to know. Wish me luck."

Kain went off to the tower Arrum was already there looking out at the stars. "Arrum." Arrum turned around. "Kain whatever I did or didn't do I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I never told you I loved you enough. If there's a guy please reconsider. I will do anything to prove to you I'm better for you." Arrum rambled off. "Arrum it's nothing like that." She smiled faintly.

"Then what?" he looked her in the eyes.

"I have a secret one that only my family knows and the girls. I'm a werewolf. I've been one since I was three." Arrum backed away from her. A glint of fear and disbelief in his eyes. "Your a beast on the inside." he looked pained that this was happening. "It's not like I wanted this to happen. Please I love you." Kain tried to pull his face down to look her in the eye.

"I can't I'm sorry. I just can't." He ran out of the tower leaving Kain in tears. It was an hour before Alanna, Jenna and dawn showed up to console her. The next day on the train they found a carriage that was rarely used to sit in. Kain's eyes were blood shot and her face was stained with tears.

"Kain if it makes you feel any better the boys all know. Bill, Gareth and Raoul. They all know but were going to wait for you to tell them. They accept it and they care about you too. Don't worry there will be someone out there for you." dawn said. Kain shook her head as she chocked back a sob. When the train arrived Bill, Gareth and Raoul showed up.

"It'll be alright." They helped the girls off the train with their trunks. "We'll write you. Don't do anything reckless." Jenna told her. Remus scanned the heads of the students looking for his daughter when he saw a glimpse of her he went right over. A large smile graced his face. But when he saw the look on the face of the younger werewolf it was gone. "What's wrong Pup?" Kain looked into amber eyes and burst into tears burying her face in Remus' chest and crying.

"Shh. It'll be okay." He held her close and rubbed her back till the tears stopped. "Lets get you home." when they arrived home Remus got her trunk while Kain picked up Stella. Walking thought the door Sirius came rushing out of his office ready to hug his daughter hello. But the look on her face stopped him. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer just continued up the stairs.

In her room Kain let Stella out of her cage, Locked the door, kicked off her shoes and climbed into the covers where she cried herself to sleep.

For the next two weeks Kain sat in her room depressed. She hadn't eaten anything and had stayed in her bed or the window seat with Stella and Hedwig as the only company. Sirius, Harry, Remus and Severus had all tried to coax the witch from her room but none succeed. The four sat in the living room trying to think of ways to get her out. "Do you even know what made her so upset?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head.

"I'm fire calling Dawn." Said Harry as he got up to move in front of the fireplace. He threw the floo into the fire saying the name of said girl. "Dawn we needs to know what's wrong with Kain. She ame home and hasn't been out of her room since. Tell us now." Harry said. "Kain told Arrum about being a werewolf he broke up with her." She said. "He did what?" Remus stood anger set in his eyes. "Thank you Dawn."

"Call Molly tell her to bring a bottle of wine and the girls." Sirius said. "Lupin hexing the boy isn't going to fix what he's done." Severus tried to stop Remus. "I'm not going to hex him I'm got to kill the bastard." He moved Severus out of the way. "Stupefy."

"You stunned him" "Well would you rather see your husbanded thrown into Azkaban or put to death?" Severus threw in. "Right help me lock him in our room he'll be on a war path for days."

Half an hour later Remus was locked in the room and Molly, Ginny and Hermione were standing in the living room. "Alright I've got the wine but what's it for?" Molly asked holding the bottle. "Just talk to Kain all three of you I'm sure if she hears it's you she'll talk." Harry said. "Alright dear." The three woman went up the stairs. "Kain, dear please open the door." Molly said. The door flew open and the three women quickly went it.

"Kain what happened to you. Your eyes are and it looks like you haven't slept in days." Molly fussed over the teen. "I told Arrum that I was a werewolf and he broke up with me." She had convinced herself to the point she could say his name without carrying. "Oh sweetheart the first one is the one that hurts the most. What did he do?" Ginny said conjuring three glasses. "I told him to meet me in the astronomy tower he did. When I told him he had that look of fear is his eyes. I don't want to be feared. I'm never going to find a mate." Kain said drinking from her cup deeply.

Three hours later and two bottles of wine later the girls were giggling. "Why do we even bother with men? They need someone to take care of them they are like children. You have to remind them of everything thing." Molly said. She had to remind her husband of everything before he left for work. "I have a new rule for myself: if you can't mate you can't date." Kain said pouring another glass for Hermione.

"I am a werewolf and a proud one. I am not some bloody thirsty beast. I am a perfect combination of fear and beauty. I'm the huntress and bare my throat to no man. I am ruled only by the moon." Kain said. "I'll drink to that." Hermione and Ginny clicked glasses with the teen. "See your on the path to mended a broken heart already." Ginny said.

The chairs were transfigured into beds for the three all went to sleep giggling drunkenly. Snape could find the next morning the three down stairs in the kitchen drinking a Hanover potion made. "All better?" Harry asked. "Much better. Regardless of the hang over." Kain informed him.

"That's good. You should write your friends they were worried about you." Harry informed. "Glad the potion worked." Severus walked into the kitchen again. "Sev when do we get back to work I'm ready to start brewing I miss the cauldrons." Kain said. Snape nodded at his former student. "Sirius came into the kitchen next a tired Remus behind him, he looked tired too but both had smiles on their faces. "Hello cub. Feeling better?" Remus sat down.

"Much. What did I miss yesterday?" Kain asked. Sirius chuckled before taking a deep drink of his coffee. "We had to fire call Dawn to find out what was wrong with you. Remus went on a warpath but Severus stunned him. He was rather up set about that and was still on a war path we couldn't have that now could we?" Remus smiled bigger. She knew just what they had done.

"You two go at it like rabbits rather then dogs." She said. "Can't you two ever give it a rest?" Harry asked. "We'll be leaving now dear. Take care. Fire call or stop by any time you want to talk." Molly said standing. "You know where to find Kain. We'll see you soon." She hugged Ginny and Hermione before leaving.

"I'll be there tonight Sev so we can get started on potions tomorrow." She said. "I'd enjoy that. It was getting rather lonely in that lab without you to help." He said. Kain was now on the mend a slow one but it was a mend never the less. Orian was feeling stronger then ever. She was a wolf who bowed to no one. Orian howled for the moon to come sooner so she could run free in the woods.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Kain sat in the study that night reading information about werewolves. Finding some rather interesting information she marked the pages and put the book back on the shelf. She had missed working in the potions lab. During the two weeks she had gotten letters from all her friends asking if she had been alright. She had sent all of them replies telling them she was fine asking the boys of they were truly fine with her lycanthropy. All assured her they would be fine with such a thing Raoul and Bill were ever thinking of becoming animagi.

It had taken Kain a bit of time that month to learn to laugh again. (When not drunk) At the moon she felt more wolf then she ever had. The others were there with her as she ran around the clearing. It felt good to be free and in her fur. It was not long before dawn. An hour or so. Remus had told her to come for a run leading the way they ran thought the woods. Little animals running at the smell of them.

The trees started to get thin as they came to what looked like a hill. Remus walked up to sit. The sight was amazing to the moon looked back at them big and beautiful. It was a clear summer night not a cloud in the sky. When the moon finally began to sink they raced back through the woods to the house. Of course there was the picnic, which everyone was at this time. Arrum was not. Fred, George and Ron all had to be reassured that Kain was fine and that they wouldn't be looking at the cells of Azkaban.

A week before school was to start Kain was making the last of the potions with Snape. "Are you sure you won't take the job now?" He asked. "I'm sure. I'll wait out this year and start next year. This year I'm going to take a break." Kain said. "I'll come to Hogwarts to help you brew potions when you need me. But other then that I will be home or helping Ginny and Hermione."

It annoyed the Potions master that the girl before him was not as she had been a smile or grin upon her face. The two sneering at each other throwing back and forth. "I know Dumbledore's age." He said. Kain's head snapped up and she looked at him eyes wide. "Well don't just sit there tell me you over grown bat." she said.

"Over grown am I? If I remember correctly your the one who is the over grown dog." He said. "At least my nose isn't large and hooked." she sneered at the man.

"There's he Kain I know." He said with a smile.

"You don't know Dumbledore's age do you?" She asked a look on her face was drawing up in a half smile. Snape shook his head.

"You old over grown giant hook nosed Slytherin bat." she walked out of the lab a smile on her face. Kain was back.

School had started and the weather was beginning to chill. Snape had sent letters about his students that he found still as always annoying. Kain kept her busy working with Ginny and Hermione. Dawn and the others had sent letters as well telling of what they were doing and what jobs they were taking. Dawn told Kain of the number of students that managed to get burned because of mispronounced spells.

September passed and October set in. the week of the moon it had been cloudy skies and rain. Perfect for what she was going to do. Kain had been in the study the day before the moon making her preparations. The doorbell rang. "I've got it." She opened the door and was far less then pleased. Arrum stood in it. "Kain I-" Kain punched him in the nose and then grabbed his shoulders to drive her knee into his stomach. He bent over in Pain as she slammed the door in his face. "Who was that?" Sirius came from the bedroom. Kain walked into her room snatching up the necklace Arrum had given her. Harry who been in the back yard in his dog form walked in on all fours. Kain opened the door again and Arrum was still there.

She threw the necklace at him. Opening the door wider He could see Padfoot and Prongs snarling at him. "Have at it." Arrum took off running Harry and Sirius chased him down the long road and into a tree. They came back panting but satisfied. Arrum stayed in the tree for an hour before coming down.

She really hates me. He thought.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Back at the home of Lupin-Black Kain had gone back to the study to finish her work. Making the preparations for the next few months. Kain had lied and said she would be skipping the potion that month and would require the basement. Having said this Severus only made one vile of the wolfsbane. Kain used her own cauldron to brew the potion a week before.

The next day as Kain got ready she looked at Remus who was worried about leaving her in the basement. She had already taken her potion. Kain went into the basement charming it so it would open when the time came. The night was perfect cloudy to the point you could only outline the moon behind the patches of fluff. She placed the letter for Harry, Remus and Sirius by the door. She stripped from her clothes folding them and putting them on a shelf along with her wand. The moon rose.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

When Remus had turned back Sirius knew it was safe to open the basement door but it didn't yield to him. "Kain please you have to try and open the door I'll get a pain potion for you but open the door." Sirius tried to force it open. Either she had fallen into a deep sleep from the change or something was wrong. Remus had gotten up and went to the door. "Kain open the door, cub. Come on." He held the handle. Kain got up and climbed the stairs awkwardly. Placing her paw to the door it opened.

"How in the hell did you manage this?" Remus asked. Sirius and Harry's mouths had dropped open. Using her nose she pushed forward the letter.

_I found it in the book about werewolves we have. The knowledge and life of werewolves. Page 394. The really thick one. Read the paper in it after you read what's in the book. If you want more answers we'll go to that before we continue._

Remus read the note aloud. They went into the study and found the book. They opened the book, which was marked with a folded sheet of parchment that looked to have been written on. Remus began to read.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

A werewolf can stay in it's fur form. Many werewolf packs do this only few taking back the human skin. But only when the full moon is one a cloudy night where the moon seems to disappear and reappear. When the moon has gone down and the body tries to change the werewolf has that window to keep in wolf form or change into human. They cannot change back until the morning following the next full moon. Females, although rare stay in this form when they are pregnant to make the birthing easier on mom and cubs. If the werewolf is under the influence of wolfsbane when they take to staying in fur form they should continue to take it every month on the moon as a precaution.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Remus finished reading then picked up the other note.

_I'm going to stay like this for a while. I just want freedom and I feel free when I'm in my fur. So I'm staying like this. No you won't see me human next month either. The spell you need has to be done by each of you using your own wand for the connection to work. Point your wand at my head the spell is: commuicus furus_

They did as instructed each casting the spell one by one. "Well?"

**It worked. I'm sorry I sprung this on you.**

"Well next time give us a warning. What are we to do now?" Harry asked.

**That my dear Harry is what I was getting to. You'll have to call me Orian. Also I need someone to take me to Hogwarts and write a note for me. Two really.**

"Your going away?" Orian nodded. "But why?"

**I miss being at school and keeping busy. Here I'll simply sleep all day. But at Hogwarts I can do something. Patrol the halls like or keep an eye out for unruly students. Watch Snape's potions classes to alert when the other students try to mess them up.**

"Alright I'll contact Albus after breakfast is over. We'll send you a bit later. Where is your wand and clothes?"

**Basement on the shelf. You don't need to worry I'll be home for Christmas. I'll even stop for a visit every now and again.**

"We'll be holding you to that. Lets get started with this note shall we."


	39. Chapter 40

Kain was apparated to Hogwarts by Sirius later that day. Dumbledore had given permission for Kain to come to the school. He cast the spell and was able to understand the wolf. "Come Orian we must get you a place to stay." Dumbledore said.

**Who will you be putting me with?**

"Professor Snape. I'd place you will Minerva but she has a cat which does not like canines."

**Not all us canines are bad.**

She walked the halls with Albus Dumbledore down to Snape's classroom. It was after dinner and a student from Hufflepuff had just left from detention. They walked into the room. "Headmaster?" He hadn't seen Kain walking behind the man.

"We have company my boy." Snape looked at the headmaster. Kain moved to stand next to the old wizard. Severus studied the wolf the now yellow eyes watched him. Orian was a beautiful wolf. Her coloring was a bit strange but it didn't matter. Orian was ashen gray over most of her body the tip of her tail and ears were a dark storm cloud gray. "Orian." He looked at the wolf and the elder wizard.

"Point your wand and say: commuicus furus. You will be able to under stand her." Snape did so.

**I take it you didn't miss me.**

"Still a brat I see." He grinned a bit. "Orian will be staying with us this year. She will go on patrol like Filch's cat . She'll stay with you since McGonagall does not want wolf fur about her rooms nor does she wish for her cat to get hurt." Albus explained. "So I'm saddled with the mutt."

**Hey! I may be a wolf but I don't have ****greasy hair**** or a hooked nose.**

"You can sleep in the cold if you keep it up. Guess it would be time to head down to my rooms then." Snape said. "Thank you Severus. Good night to the both of you. Remember Orian you will be patrolling the halls Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights."

**I remember Professor. I'll begin my patrol Monday after dinner.**

The man left. "So how did you manage this? You're a werewolf not an animagus, how in Merlin's name did you manage this?"

**I'll explain on the way down.**

Kain now being called Orian, as was her wolf name explained to Snape what was happening. That night Orian was aloud to sleep on the cough while Snape retired to his rooms. Severus got up the next morning and got dressed for the day. It was Saturday so he wouldn't have to let the students see Orian now.

He summoned a house elf whose name was Dusty. After breakfast Severus spelled the doors to open when Orian put her paw on them. "I'm going to keep you hidden till Monday when we go to breakfast." Severus said.

**So I get to scare your first years. They've never seen a wolf up close. Maybe I should bare my teeth.**

"You will do no such thing. Speaking of which you'll be needing this." With a wave of his wand a leather collar appeared around Orian's neck. On a small silver plate her name was engraved.

**I'm a wolf not a dog.**

Orian scratched at the collar to dislodge it. "It stays or you don't leave this room understood." The wolf nodded.

**Now what do we do?**

"There's wizard chess or we can trap ourselves in the lab and work on potions. I have some that I need to get done any how." Severus said getting up.

**Anything for the smell of potions.**

"Try not to get fur everywhere." Severus worked while Orian watched from where she sat.

**I know how old Dumbledore is.**

Black eyes looked into yellow ones. "Are you telling the truth or lying?"

**Lying.**

Snape growled.

**How about another bet? Whoever gets Albus' age first gets three galleons.**

"Deal." Yet another bet with an unseen outcome.

Monday came and Orian couldn't wait to get out there. "Come along now." Snape was walking to the Great hall and Orian tailed after him. Using the teachers door Snape sat down for breakfast along with his colleagues. He sat at the end of the table Orian staying out of sight. Snape began to eat. Orian whined at the professor. "I didn't know you were an animal lover Severus." Professor Flitwick said looking at Orian.

"I'm not Orian is simply in my care." Severus said trying to keep his usual sneer. He placed a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage on the floor. Followed by a bowl of water. "Try not to get it everywhere." He said.

**Hey I may be in wolf form but I can still eat without spilling food everywhere.**

He wouldn't that risking everyone but McGonagall and Dumbledore looking at him strangely. As the students began to leave Dumbledore ask that the teachers stay a few minutes more. When all the students had gone from the room Dumbledore spoke. "Everyone I'm sure you've all noticed Severus' furry friend." Snape glared at the man.

"Orian is really our dear Kain. She'll be staying here this school year. She has agreed to take up patrolling the halls on pre-collected nights. If you find that you wish to talk to Orian simply point your wand at her and say: communicus furus. You may go." They were dismissed. "Orian." Severus began walking at his usual speedy pace to his classroom.

**That went well. Now whom do you have first?**

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years. Then sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor then lunch."

**Food?**

"Is all you think is your stomach?"

**For the current minute yes. I'm walking on four legs not much I can really think about. I might be able to use thing to get Dumbledore's age.**

"Then why aren't you?"

**All in good time Sev. **

Snape walked into the classroom his students kept their eyes forward. Eyes widened as they saw the large wolf walking behind the man. Orian sat next to Snape's desk. He glared at the students who all had their eyes on the large animal. "Stop gaping as if you've never seen a dog before. I want all essays handed by the end of class. Your work is on the board get to work." they all got started.

**Still scaring your students. Shame they don't know that I'm a former student who knows just what to say to make you laugh.**

""Don't you dare? Shut up and do something with your time." He would sooner kiss a hippogriff then laugh in front of his students.

**Alright ya overgrown bat I'm going to Visit Hagrid. I'll be back before you sixth years get in.**

Orian stood and walked to the door the students all watching and waiting to see what the wolf would do. "Stop gawking and work!" Snape snapped. Orian put her paw to the door. As Severus said it would it opened. The halls were empty as the wolf walked her way around to get outside to Hagrid's hut. He would be with his first class now.

Following his sent it lead her to the lake where Hagrid was holding out a very interesting creature. Looked much like a selkie. Maybe it was a beached mermaid. It was rare to find one but every now and again you did. Hagrid spotted the large wolf sitting by a tree watching quietly.

**Hello Hagrid. I'm only watching please continue.**

Hagrid went on specking the first years watching in wonder. He told his students to look around the to see what other interesting things they could find. Many creatures roamed the area so it would be good if they found things that belonged to them. Feathers, teeth, fur and such.

"What are you doing out here?"

**Snape said I should do something so I came to visit.**

"Well we'll be done soon you best be heading back. I got third years next. Going to take them to the hippogriffs today.

**Yeah I'll leave for that one. Well see you later.**

Orian stood and headed for the school again. Taking her time as she walked thought the still empty corridors. Reaching the door to the potions classroom Orian let herself in. As the bell rang the students quickly put the essays on Snape's desk before hurrying out.

"I'll be back in a moment." He said leaving the room. Orian went up to the desk and lay under it where no students would see her. The class began to fill with students again. They sat and waited for Snape. The door opened and in came the snarky potions master. Orian came from under the desk all the students began to stand. "Sit down she's harmless." To prove his point Snape patted Orian on the head.

**You will pay for that. I'm far from harmless. I bit you remember?**

"You didn't even know you bit me till two days after it had happens. Shut your mouth."

**Don't worry I'll get my payback. You just wait you greasy git.**

"Sir?"

"What is it mister Garfer?" Snape looked at the boy. "Where did he come from?" the boy pointed at Orian.

**He? Do I look like some blucky male to you?**

"She is none of your concern. Stop asking question and get back to work. Any other questions as to why she is here you will lose five points each time."

What the hell did I get into? Severus thought.

October passed into November and by this time everyone had gotten used to seeing the large wolf walking about the corridors. Orian was happy to be part of it. She walked the halls now with out students watching her like she would attack them. Many of the students had now felt at ease with the large wolf. Many days Orian could be found talking with Dawn over in the hospital wing.

She was even present for Quidditch games cheering Gryffindor on. Dawn or Severus would write out her letters for her so they could be sent to whomever. Bill and the others minus Arrum had all come by the school to visit. The boys looking a bit shocked at the size of Kain to Orian. It was something they had never seen before and wished to see again. Snape had already made the wolfsbane potion for Orian to drink the day of the moon. Orian made it thought the night but at sunrise had to fight to stay in her fur.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Bill had come to the Hogwarts to kidnap Dawn for the day. The went down to Hogsmeade for butter beer and lunch. "So how's the resident wolf?" He asked. "Orian is fine. For a while before the change it was pretty dice-y. She said she gave him the necklace back and told him to go away." Dawn said.

"That's all she told you? She punched him in the face, threw the necklace at him and let Harry and Sirius chase him down the road and up a tree." Bill said. "Better then it being Remus. She told me he was on a bloody warpath he was so pissed off. Professor Snape had to stun him." Dawn said. "Okay getting chased isn't so bad. She looks happy in her fur."

"She is. Orian loves walking about the halls. The students have eased up around her no longer afraid of her. Since she started watching the potions classes, Madam Pomphrey and I don't see as many students in the hospital wing because of botched up potions. But I think she's starting to miss her hands. How's Arrum?"

"He's fine. Last I saw him he was in Diagon Alley having lunch with a witch from our year Ravenclaw I think. HE said they were going out." bill was disappointed in his friend. Arum had let a great person go because of what they really were on the inside. Orian had moved on but slowly. Arrum after the encounter when Harry and Sirius wanted to keep his life thinking it better if he stayed away from Kain and tried not to make friends with her.

He had begun going out on a string of dates with young girls muggles too. The two had moved on. Kain was walking around on four legs and would start teaching next year. Arrum wanted to play in the muggle world for a year working odd jobs. This month it was cab driving. Bill and Dawn walked back to Hogwarts. I'll see you next Saturday. I'm working on getting here for the Winter Solstice." Bill planted a kiss on Dawn's cheek before disappearing with a pop.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Orian sat in the dungeons with Snape. It was quiet but cold. Thank Merlin for fur and warming charms. The dungeons were freezing. Snape had been grading papers for a while. The two had lunch and were now sitting in silence.

"Severus my dear boy are you there?" Albus' face appeared in the fire. "Yes head master?" Snape had starting dozing on the couch. "I know you are doing anything down there. Why not join me for a cup of tea and a game of chess?" Orian barked that she had not been invited. "Yes Orian you too."

"Stand back then. You first." Severus said to Orian who stepped into the fireplace appearing in Dumbledore's office. Snape was just behind her.

**I can't wait to see you lose.**

"Which one of us will be losing?" Dumbledore asked.

**Don't know we'll find out when you one of you two loses.**

"Do you know how annoying you are?"

**No but I'm sure you'll tell me.**


	40. Chapter 41

IT was the holiday season and though everyone had not yet left for them it was hanging around in the air. IT was the weekend and a much needed visit to the home of Remus and Sirius was needed. Severus thought going would be good getting away room the school for a few hours. They had been enjoying their time making jokes and having dinner.

They had been lounging in the living room when Dumbledore came through. "I need you both to return eminently. There is a werewolf running the grounds." That was all that needed to be said as Orian jumped into the fireplace with Severus following after. They were led to the back of the school near the Forbidden forest. Orian ran ahead of them to get there before them. The male was wandering about sniffing.

/A FEMALE. COME TO BE MY MATE?/

**Like hell. This is my territory get off.**

Orian growled the fur on her back beginning to stand.

/LITTLE THING LIKE YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME./

Orian didn't say anymore she attacked hi and he attacked back.

**My land, my territory, get off.**

They were constantly at each other's throats again and again. Biting legs and tails as they went on.

/ROLL OVER NOW AND I'LL MAKE YOU MY FAVORITE. MY FIRST./

**Go to hell you bastard**

The male went for the easy target her throat. Orian may have been a female but she was smaller and quicker. She leapt over him and jumped on his back biting at his neck. The male rolled knocking Orian off and going for a weak point. He bit her leg making her cry out.

/STUPID. BARE YOUR THROAT AND BE DONE./

**Never will I bare my throat to you.**

Orian took bits around his face and neck. Snape and Dumbledore watched as the two werewolves fought. The fight seemed to go on for hours. Orian had no desire to let the male win. Her chest ached. She wasn't going to give up. The red male threw his body into hers knocking them into the snow. Orian felt the male's paw dig into her throat cutting off her breathing.

In one last attempt to get away from him she moved her head and bit his leg, biting down hard enough to break the bone. She went for his throat biting down hard enough to stop him from breathing.

Orian let the male up before attacking him again making him scream as teeth broke the skin. She took him to the ground again Her paw to his throat cutting off the airway.

**Do you yield? **

/YES./

She back off and let the male stand out of breath. She turned and started limping back to Snape and Dumbledore. "Kain!" she turned in time to see the male lunge for her again. This time she took him to the ground and bit at him. Pulling the fur-covered skin. She bit his soft throat to the point the male could not breathe.

When she heard the heart begin to slow she let go. The male rolled back onto his stomach looking at her.

**Submit.**

The male ran three circles around her stopping in front of her ears back tail between his legs. He rolled into his back bearing to her his neck and stomach. He rolled back over and licked at her neck total submission.

**You have submitted to me by doing so you do as I say. Get off this land and do not come back. Should I catch you your life is mine. Leave now.**

Orian snarled at him. As the male walked away tail between his legs Orian waited for him to get twenty feet away before chasing after him to get him away faster. Snapping her jaws at his legs and tail making him run.

She limped her way back to Snape who was waiting for her. Her side was covered in blood and her leg was bleeding. The sky was now completely dark. "Orian." He kneeled down in front of the wolf. "Is he gone for good?" headmaster asked.

**Yes. We will not see him again.**

"Excellent. Let's get you inside and cleaned up you deserve a rest."

**Let me rest my leg a bit then we'll go in.**

She put her head on her paws and closed her eyes falling asleep. When Orian woke next she was on the couch a blanket covering her and her wounds cleaned and wrapped. Snape had fallen asleep in his usual armchair. Making a move to sit up she whined in pain waking Snape. Severus opened his eyes to see that Orian had torn off the bandage and began to lick at it.

"Stop that. I didn't clean them for you to mess them up." He said.

**It's instinct, I can't help it. How long have I been sleep? **

"Two days. Bout time the students have begun to ask about you." He said rewrapping the now lightly bleeding wound.

~EARLIER THAT DAY~

"Professor?" three students stood in front of his desk. They were second years. "Yes what is it?" He glared at them. "We were wonder where your dog was. She's always by your side in every class. We've gotten used to seeing her. Is she alright?" The male student asked.

"We heard about the werewolf that was seen here over the weekend. We got worried." a female student said. She was a shy one this student it was surprising she had not yet cried. "She will be fine in a few days. It is because of her that the other werewolf is gone and you are all safe." the students were satisfied with the answer and hurried to their next class. All day students had asked about Orian and how she was doing.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Snape gave Orian a pain potion and put the cover back over her as she lay down to sleep again. Snape went to his own bed. The next day when he left Orian was still sleeping soundly, or so he thought. Severus got to the potions classroom and was shocked to find the wolf there laying down next to his desk.

"Couldn't stay away could you?" He asked.

**Nope. Time I got up and did a little moving. I'll try not to over do it.**

Students began to come in. Some faces from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses light up at the sight. They went to pet her but were stopped by Snape. "Do not even think about it. This is not a petting zoo this is a classroom. Sit down and get to work or I'll deduct points." He threatened. The student sat down looking embarrassed.

Orian limped her way to the Great Hall for lunch insisting she go. She ate very little in the great hall. After lunch she insisted upon walking her way back to the classroom. "Don't over do it. I don't have any pain potions and I'm not going to carry you around like a puppy." Snape told her. The pain didn't set in till the second to last class.

Orian got up and forced her way down to the dungeons where the always-burning fire would put some of the pain at ease. She slept till Snape came back with a pain potion. A little bit for dinner she lay on her couch and slept.

The next day following had gone better a few students had gotten to the room right after breakfast sneaking her breakfast sausage. The rest of the week she was spent recovering.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Arrum was having a crappy month. It was now December and Christmas was on the way. His thoughts had gone to the good times he and Kain had shared. The way she looked in the snow, her amber eyes bright and smiling, and long dark brown hair. He had had nightmares about seeing her walking in the snow wearing the forest green dress, and then she was wolf large and snarling. Looking at him like prey. The terror that you could get from beauty.

He told himself over and over there was no going back. She was a wolf to the core. It made sense now why she did things the way she did. How she could out run him, and how she ignored the pain after that one Quidditch game. "Kain the wolf indeed." He said. Dimitri Wynterwood was shocked to hear his son had broken up with Kain. They looked so happy together. Arrum had come home from school looking sad and hurt.

A month later his son was up and about in the dating world again going on a date with a young woman two or thee times a week. All of them different. Every time he came back from the dates he looked disappointed. It was time father and son talked. "Arrum?"

"Yes?" Arrum sat in his window seat in his room looking out into the snowy sky. "Why did you break up with Kain? There has to be more then you two just didn't fit right." He father levitated a chair near the window. "Come on son you can tell me." Arrum shook his head. "No I can't tell you." Arrum looked his father in the eye. "What is she a banshee, a nymph? Please son, tell me." Dimitri pressed. "She's a werewolf. When she told me on the night of graduation I saw the wolf in her face." He shook his head.

"Son I think it's time you know a secret. Your grandmother my mother is a werewolf. She sensed it last time she was over. Werewolves had been in the house and the only people who had visited us were Kain and her parents. Arrum looked at his father. It couldn't be. His grandmother a werewolf. I'll send her an owl you'll spend the moon with her and your grandfather. She may be terror on the inside but she is still human.

"How do you love something that won't remember you when the moon is high in the sky? How do I find the girl I fell in love with when the wolf wants to kill me. Kain will never take me back even if I did find a way to love the wolf in her. She will bow to no one. I see why she kept her heart closed. I'm an idiot for wiggling my way in."

"That's why your going to your grandparents. They will share with you their story. I've already sent them a letter." Dimitri told his son. "She won't take me back. I've hurt her to badly. Bill is going out with Dawn one of Kain's best friends he talks to them often. He said that Kain is happy in her fur and has recently found a new power in not feeling complete shame in being what she is." Arrum faced the window.

"That's enough out of you. The wolf is not hard to love. You love your grandmother do you not?" Arrum nodded. It doesn't matter what the person is on the inside. You know why you fell in love with her. Who would she be without the wolf in her?" His father said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The day before the moon Arrum found himself stand in front of his father's parents. His grandmother in old age was still young looking. A werewolf trait. She had a slim build and grace. Her icy blue eyes were sharp as they were when she had been his age. Her hair was graying and it still did not tell her age.

Her portrait sat on a wall in the dinning room. She had just married Arrum's grandfather. She looked the same say for a few wrinkles. But there was no denying that then and now she was a very beautiful woman. "My grandson has fallen for the werewolf. Guess it runs in the family." His grand father said with a chuckle. "Well then there's a story for you. I'm sure you'll want to sit down Little Loop." His grandfather told him.

His grandfather had always called him Little Loop when he was a boy but he had no idea why. Guess he was about to find out. "Now Arrum I met...

A/N: HAHA you got a cliffhanger. Review please it's not as if I'm asking for your kidney. Do it or I sick Orian on you. 


	41. Chapter 42

His grandfather's name was Dravyn and his grandmother's was Vatonia. "Met you grandmother when we were still young. She didn't go to Hogwarts but had wanted too. Back then Dumbledore was not the headmaster and werewolves were frowned upon. I was twenty and she was eighteen. Her parents thought her the ways of the wizarding world since she could not go to school. We met in a muggle market place." He grandfather smiled.

His grandfather had brown eyes with dark gray hair. He was a tall man with a wide chest and broad shoulders. Still rather slim for his age. "Now back when we were young werewolves were not aloud to hold jobs or work in many places. We were forced by the ministry to wear tags stating that we were werewolves so that everyone knew. We called them collars. I was bitten at the age of ten. It's rare for woman to be turned into werewolves. When a werewolf is looking to bite a human they look for testosterone something males give off.

We had been in the woods looking for a plate for our mother, my brothers and I, the flower could only be found during the full moon. We didn't know there were werewolves in the area. I saw it going after Franklin and pushed Franklin out of the way it bit me instead. The wolf ran off. That next full moon I was locked away in the cellar for my first change. The day following my mother took me to my room dressed my wounds and cried for me. The pain had been hell. I didn't remember a thing. I was registered with the ministry and given my tags. Tizzy." She called a house elf. Tizzy appeared.

"Please get my tags for me." She said. "Yes mistress." With a snap of the little elf's fingers she a chain appeared in her hands. She handed it over the Vatonia. "Thank you Tizzy you may go." The lf was gone. "Here." Vatonia threw the chain to her grandson." They bare my name when I was bitten and if I was cared for or not. I had to wear them in the open. I wouldn't be aloud to do magic if I hadn't been living with my family. I would never marry, never bond, never love or be loved. I told myself this from the age of ten and quickly believed it. I would forever be with my family." Vatonia said.

That day in the market place I saw your grandmother. She looked so beautiful but so sad. I thought I couldn't let someone so beautiful walk around sad. I went to cheer her up and she pushed me away. Pushed me right to the ground. She wanted nothing to do with me. But I waited for three days for her to come back. When she did I caught her by her arm and asked 'Why do you look so sad when the day is so pretty?' Your grandmother couldn't help but smile. She said 'Whether I'm smiling or not it is none of your business sir. Now release me or I'll break your wrist.' She was gone again till a week later. I couldn't help myself I had never meet a woman like her." Dravyn said.

"It went on like this for two months before he finally asked me to dinner. In the time we had these encounters we had talked a bit but not a lot. Our courtship lasted three years. In that time we had met each other's families and had grown to love each other. All the while I hid my secret from him with glamour. The night he asked me to marry him I ran way from him. I couldn't be a wife to him. I was beast on the inside and wouldn't let him tie his life to something that could kill him." Vatonia said.

"I told your grandmother that whatever is was we would work through it. She pulled her tags from inside her dress and looked at me with those sad eyes. 'I belong to the moon. People shun me for what I am. I cannot be a wife to you it would be unfair to put you through the pain of losing your family just for me.' she said. I didn't care. She was still human to me. Werewolf and all. It is true I feared your grandmother for the time being till that next moon.

I was there the next full moon I stood my ground and lived. There was no wolfsbane potion in those days. But she was just as beautiful in her fur as she was in her skin. I presented my knowledge of your grandmother to my family and they did not accept at first but quickly came around. We were married in fall. The ministry was not happy but I could care less. I loved her all the same. The wolf was part of her and it made her who she is." Dravyn kissed Vatonia's cheek.

"On our wedding day we stood facing each other ready to be wedded. Your grandfather stopped the ceremony to reach for my tags and rip them off. He threw them out of sight and said 'I intend to marry you. Those tags do not tell me who you are or tell me what I know about you. I know who you are because you have told me. Continue.' I was the happiest woman alive that day. Two years later we had your father and his brothers."

Dimitri was the middle child of three. He and his brothers were triplets and the only children. Female werewolves were indeed rare but like wolves having little they could carry any where from two to five children at once. The point is there is nothing to fear. You feel in love with her and she was a wolf for the time you knew her. Then she tells you and you fear her." his grandfather stated.

"But did you have night mares. She told me and that I went to sleep she was there in snow and beautiful then she was a wolf trying to kill me. How do I face that?" He asked. "It's in your head. Are you really in fear of this wolf or are you in love with the person? I had my nightmares but my love was stronger. After tomorrow night we want you to think about her, you everything we've told you." His grandmother said. Arrum nodded and headed for the spare room they kept for him.

"Think about her? That's all I ever do these days." He said lying on the bed.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

The next night they went to the back yard where of his grandparent's manor where his grandmother proceeded to turn into a large wolf with a mostly white coat of fur. She was beautiful with her yellow eyes and sleek body. She walked with grace. "Beauty in both fur and skin. It's a balance I've come to love. We use to run through the night like it was ours. We were the only two in the world on a full moon. It looked like his grandmother was smiling. She turned her head up and howled.

"Come on we'll walk for now." They followed the wolf into the trees. "When she's in her fur she likes to be called Orin." They walked and walked. "Do you know why I call you little loop?" His grandfather asked. "No." Arrum watched his grandfather. "Well another word for werewolf is _Loups-garoux_. When you were born your eyes were the same piercing colors as your grandmother's. You went to sleep once and woke up you looked at me and your eyes were a wolf's yellow."

"But you weren't worried that I could be born a werewolf?" Arrum asked. "We weren't worried. Werewolves can sense others. Your grandmother knew you weren't a wolf. But after seeing those eyes you were always going to be Little Loop." The night was perfect cold but beautiful. "Come on Little Loop we're going to run back. Think you can keep up?" the older wizard asked. "Better question is grandpa can you?" the three took off in a run back to the manor.

Orin won the race with her husband coming in second and their grandson bursting through the trees last. "I may be old but I'm not ready to be put out to pasture just yet pup." The older man smiled. After his grandmother had changed back he hugged her for showing him how beautiful the werewolf world was. Arrum went to sleep that night the next morning he ran down to breakfast.

"I love her. I don't care about the wolf in her. I love Kain and want to spent my life with her."

He said. "Then go get her."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Orian was patrolling the halls the night before Winter Solstice. Christmas was just around the corner she was hoping to find a nice rare roast in a bowl with her name on it. She had gotten thinner over the last few months what with all the moving and burning more energy. When she got back to her skin Molly was going to have a field day feeding the girl.

She had stayed up well into the day watching the students go about getting ready. Orian retired to Snape's room around six to sleep the night away while everyone had a bit of fun. She woke to the sound of her name being called. "Come to the Great Hall. Headmaster's orders." Snape said. Not wanting to keep Dumbledore waiting she trotted her way to the great hall. It was flooded with students.

**All right you got me here what is it?**

"Your starting to sound like Severus."

**You would too if you patrolled all night. What did you need?**

"The students felt they should say thank you for what you did getting rid of the other werewolf."

**I have no desire to be thanked. I would have done it students or not this is my stomping ground. Now I'm going back. Good night.**

"Just for a little while. Come on." They walked in the dance floor was clear except for one man. A man she wanted to leave.

**What's he doing here? Get him gone or send me to Azkaban.**

It was Arrum." He is here because he wished to come and see the students this year." Dumbledore said.

**I'm going before I'm seen.**

She felt a great deal of hate in her heart for Arrum. Her heart had mended and it was no longer for the taking.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Arrum had no luck in finding the girl at Hogwarts. Arrum saw dawn and Bill standing in a corner together. He walked over to the two. "Hey mate how are you? What are you doing here?" Bill asked. "I'm fine. I'm looking for Kain. I was hoping she'd be here." Arrum said sounding let down.

"Why are you looking for her haven't you done enough?" Dawn glared at him. "I know I broke her heart. But recently I've come to realize she's the only one for me. That who she was was not just her but the wolf as well. I found out that my grandmother is a werewolf. My grandparents shared their story with me. I need to find her and make things right again." Arrum said.

"Well we don't know where she is at the moment. No one has seen her since September. She left after the full moon." Dawn lied.

**Thank you Dawn. **

Dawn heard the voice of her friend. "At the moment. Where could she have gone?" Arrum said. "Yes. She left to join a werewolf pack. Last letter I received from her said they were moving through Romania. She said she'd send another letter around now. That was three weeks ago." Dawn explained to the man. "But did she say anything about coming back. Surely Remus and Sirius know." Arrum said.

"She has gone to a place where she is happy. If you respect your life you will leave her alone. Where she chooses to go is her business not yours. You have no ties to her." The voice that spoke was one Arrum knew very well. Snape stood two inches taller then him. His black eyes starred into him. Arrum gulped and back away from the man. Better Snape then Remus. The werewolf had made promise to kill him.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Arrum left the school in misery. His huntress had gone off into the world. She could find a male and mate with him. Find someone who would expect the fur. But Kain was strong willed and would not let a male into her life so easily. He would wait for her every day till next school year. She was going to be teaching. That is what Dumbledore had told him before he left.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Snape, Dawn and Bill all went down to the dungeons to find Orian sitting on the couch staring into the fire.

**Thank you for telling him I'm away.**

"We'll tell the others also that if he should go to anyone else they know what to tell him." dawn said. "So far he thinks your in Romania with a werewolf pack. Snape scared him off which I really didn't think was necessary. But after dawn told me about Remus well I think my friend got lucky." Bill said.

**Well I start teaching next year. The DADA professor is going to resign at the end of school. Sev is going to take over for that class then I'm in for potions. So he might come looking for me then. I'll just hex him.**

"Well tomorrow we go to Pack cottage for Christmas." Snape said.

**Finally. But we really must figure out something for me to do while I'm down here by myself. It gets rather boring.**

"Pack cottage. I thought it was called Lupin-Black cottage." Bill looked confused. The goatee he was growing mad him look older mid twenties. "They changed the name last year. To everyone who doesn't know about Remus and Kain it's Lupin-Black everyone else knows it as Pack cottage." Snape explained. "Well we're going to go back one last dance of the night. Good night Professor, Kain." Gareth said standing. Dawn waved on the way out the door.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Christmas had been a very happy affair at the home of the boy-who-lived, two werewolves and ex-convict. Orian got her wish for roast cooked just the way she wanted it. It had been a very marry Christmas. At the New year's party Orian walked around weaving through the legs of the people. The only one not there was Molly. They had come up with a lie that Kain was sick and at the Weasleys.

Orian was just a dog walking about. She was the family pet and she didn't mind. Being on four legs was easy but you did come to miss your hands. She missed them she missed cooking and making meals for herself. Most of all she missed making the potions. But being in the potions lab and watching the other students she made due.

A/N: review or I set Orian on you.


	42. Chapter 43

The year continued on. Orian began to venture back outside as the snow melted. Winter was nearly over then it was spring. Inside classes were being held. Orian had her place by Snape's desk watching the students. She knew when a potion had been botched up because it did not smell, as she knew it should. Was the case now. Seventh years were brewing a very easy potion and there had to be one to mess it up. Orian went over to the table smelling around.

**Yup he messed this one up. **

The boy threw in a bat wing and the potion burst into a cloud of smoke engulfing both the wolf and boy. "What in Merlin's name have you done?" the boy couldn't answer instead crying did. The boy looked to be of three or four years old. Severus heard yapping. A wolf cub bounced around his feet. This is not happening. "Um Professor?" a student looked at the Professor. "You boy come with me. Class dismissed. Orian follow." The boy was now whimpering and Orian bounded happily after the tall man.

When they reached the hospital wing Poppy shook her head. After looking at the two smaller versions of the boy and Orian she was able to tell Snape what would happen. "Well It seems to be a bit of a de-ager. They will meet their regular ages by the end of a weeks time." Poppy told the frowning man. Orian yipped trying to get off the bed she fell instead. Severus picked up the cub and held her under her arms. Orian licked his nose. I'll be having none of that thank you. Poppy would you mind looking after the boy while I take Orian back to Remus and Sirius." Poppy nodded.

He had to admit the cub was rather cute. Remus and Sirius were going to have a field day when they saw that their daughter was back to her puppy days. In his rooms Snape took a handful of floo and stepped into the fireplace. Giving the address the two went up in green flames. He stepped out in the living room hearing footsteps Sirius showed up. "Snape? What are you-"

"A student in my class botched up a potion and this is the result." He held Orian out to the man. "Orian? Please tell me this isn't permanent." Sirius said. He looked at the pup. It's tail wagged and it's eyes shined. "No. Only a week. I cannot take care of a puppy I was sure you and Remus would be more then happy to have your pup back." Severus said. "Thank you Severus. Best be getting back to your classes so I can play with my daughter in peace."

Snape went back to the school. He had first years coming in after lunch who were not happy to find the wolf gone. Snape told them that Orian would be back within a week after assuring them that the wolf was perfectly fine.

Orian, Sirius and Remus were having the time of their lives. Although she could not talk for she was too young it was easy to understand what the pup was getting at. She would take Naps with Padfoot or sit with him in the study. At the end of the week her last night there she had returned to normal size in the middle of the night while they slept. "It was fun while it lasted. Come on We'll have some breakfast then get you back off to Snape before his classes start. He said the student miss you." Sirius said.

**Not a lot of food if I make it to his first class on time I'm sure they'll have bits of food for me.**

"So now you've turned into a house pet eating scrapes?" Sirius looked at his daughter.

**No they give me bits of food since the werewolf I ran off the grounds. I showed him whose boss around. He won't be coming back.**

Sirius shook his head and made a plate of eggs and bacon for them. After eating and much good byes Orian went through the fireplace. It put her in the dungeons. Looking at the clock she saw the time if she hurried she would make it to the classroom before the students.

She had almost made it. The students were in their chairs listening to Snape. The students smiled as she walked her way in. "So nice of you to join us Orian." Snape's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

**Good to be back.**

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

It was May now. The days had grown hot students were outside more Orian didn't stay in the classroom. There to greet the students but then would quickly disappear to stay somewhere cooler like the dungeons. Orian had been walking around the room when she saw a picture of a woman and Snape. He had a smile on his face in the picture and he looked happy. They both grinned covering their mouths at the laughter. Hours later Snape came down and flopped into the chair.

**Sev? I don't mean to pry but who is she? **

He followed the wolf's eyes to the picture of him and the woman. "She was the only woman I ever loved. Her name was Esmarelda. We were engaged." He said.

**Then why isn't she here with you now?**

"She knew of what I did for Dumbledore. She didn't car she loved me and that was enough for her. I told her that being with me was dangerous. She said she would be safe because I would never let anything happen to her. I wouldn't let her get caught up in the mess. But one of the other Death Eaters told Voldemort that I was a spy for the order. He kidnapped her and tortured her. In front of my eyes he killed her believing I was a spy for the other side. But I made him believe different." Snape starred ahead.

**I'm sorry I asked. **

"No it's alright. I was wondering if you would ever see that picture. I loved her dearly. She brought a smile to my face every day." Snape scratched Orian behind the ears.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The year finished out. Orian was going to turn back into Kain in august to get ready for the next school year. Arrum still believed Kain was off with her pack, which he was told was now in Russia and heading back to Romania. The picnic had to be canceled in July because it rained so heavy the ground was wet and muddy for days. Jenna and Gareth were due to get married soon. Alanna and Raoul were going to wait a while.

They would have the picnic in August for the moon. They would be able to have another fun night running around playing games in the dark like children. It was a day they were waiting for. Dumbledore said he would show Kain around once she turned back. Get her settled she so she could make her plan for action.

She had a great deal of things to do. She needed robes, supplies to set up her room and get everything in order. In three days the Burrow would be full with the family members. In the three days everyone had shown up to the house. Ready for the picnic.

"Ready to turn back into a pumpkin?" Fred joked.

**Cheeky redhead. We'll see who's a pumpkin tomorrow.**

They laughed at each other. "Ready to get your hands back and walk on two legs or to you still think four legs are better then two?" Harry asked.

**No three legs are better. Now I need to go find ****Remus****. Know what he is?**

"Inside sleeping on the couch." Harry told her. Orian dashed into the house to find Remus sleeping on his side his face facing the back of the couch. It was three in the afternoon time for the werewolf to get up and have his wolfsbane anyhow. She nudged at his shoulder and licked his face.

"I'm up, I'm up. Down." He rolled over and sat up.

**Time to wake up. You have a potion to take sir.**

"Time for our potion already?" Orian nodded. Remus got up with a stretch a veil sat on the table and a mug that already had the potion in it.

**A little help please.**

"But of course." Remus helped Orian with her potion and Remus drank his. He looked at his daughter. She had been in her fur for almost a year. Had been avoiding Arrum since the day he showed up at the house. He wanted to kill the boy for making his cub hurt so much.

**Remus you remember the werewolf that came to Hogwarts that Dumbledore asked me to chase off. Well I'll have new scars and I don't want you to get upset about them all right. Don't say you won't and then do I know how you get.**

"Fine I won't."

When no one was paying attention Orian had pulled a blanket away and stored it away for when she changed back. The family had run through the night for hours. But when it started to get cloudy out the others went in knowing the rain was coming. "Kain get in here."

**One last run. I'll be back soon.**

Orian took off into the trees as it began to pour down. The Rain came down heavy as she ran. The wet earth under her paws and the smell were intoxicating. She felt the moon set even though she could not see it she felt it in her veins. Kain took control and willed her body to change back into a human one. She stood up her muscles singing as she stood on two legs. Kain flexed her fingers and toes. Cracking her back and neck. Turning her head to the sky she let the rain drip onto her tongue. She was tired and needed to head back before the other started to look for her.

She walked naked through the woods to the Burrow picking the blanket she had stored away and wrapping it around herself like a towel she went to through the back door and let herself in. She smiled at the group. Remus stood and hugged her. "Good to have you back." He said. "Good to be back." she ran the side of her face against his face and neck as if they were wolves still. "I think the students are going to miss you." Severus said.

Raoul, Bill and Gareth sat there a little shocked. They had seen Remus turn into the wolf and turn back. They had watched their girlfriends turn into animals. It was strange for the lot of them. Kain shivered and it ran through her whole body. "Come on you are going to get into a hot bath then everyone is going to get some sleep." Remus put his arm around the woman.

"No you lay down and get some sleep. I'm going to take a bath I smell." She said.

"Got that right. Smells like wet dog." George said. "No that would be wet wolf." Fred corrected his brother. "We'll see who's laughing when I have my wand back tomorrow." Kain said. "Alright that's enough. You shower everyone else lay down and get comfortable." Molly said. Kain went up to the bath and made it a hot one. She got in a felt the last tendrils of tension leaving her bones and muscles. Down stairs Molly watched the others fall asleep.

It was rather funny watching everyone lie on the floor and couches all curled up and warm. But under the warm cover and curled next to her husband she drifted off to sleep like the others.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Early the next afternoon the others started to wake up. Remus got up and went into the kitchen. "I'm trying to remember something. I feel I forgot something." An ear-piercing scream came from upstairs waking everyone and making whoever was already awake jump. "Kain!" Remus and Sirius raced up the stairs a few others. Kain stood in the hallway wearing a towel but was still dripping and she was a light color of blue.

"You fell asleep in the tub." Sirius burst out laughing. A few of the others had smiles on their faces. Having learned wand less magic Kain snapped her fingers and turned the gray eyed man blue as well. "Who's laughing now blue man?" She smiled wickedly. "Turn him back cub." Remus laughed at his husband who glared at him. "I will once I'm dressed. May I have my wand please?"

"All of your things are in Ginny's old room. You can get dressed there." Molly said. :"Thank you I'll see you all at breakfast in a few along with the blue one." She laughed evilly. "Where does she come up with these things?" Sirius watched her. "I don't know Rover I would say it has something to do with the fact she was raised my two Marauders." Snape answers. "Shut up ya hook-nosed git." Sirius glared at him. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you blue boy." Severus smiled. "What did I tell you about fighting?" Molly had her wand pointed at them.

"We're not really fighting just picking at each other. We got over our differences years ago." Sirius said. "Yeah but your still blue."

"But I'll be back to normal soon and you'll still have greasy hair and a very large nose hooked nose."

Everyone was down stairs and eating breakfast. In two days Kain would be leaving for Diagon Alley to get robes for teaching. Dumbledore was going to show her the three rooms that were empty. Now she just had to pick one and get everything set. She had two and a half weeks. Oh the joy.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

When Kain got down stairs wearing a tank top and jeans you could see now how much thinner she was. New scars from the fight marked her body. You even see the little marks from where the wolf the bitten her. No one said anything about them. Molly however did make a fuss about the girl's low weight. She had lifted the shirt just high enough to see the lower ribs and the scars on her stomach and sides.

She wore them proudly. "I hope you kicked his ass." Sirius said. He was beaming that his daughter had taken on a full-grown werewolf. "Kick his ass? She could have killed him. If he had others to watch it would have been more humiliating for him. He rolled after she caught his throat. Licked her face and ran with his between his legs." Severus said. "He was very rude. Said that if I wanted to keep the land I would have to fight him or mate. I sent him packing."

"You are by far the scariest woman alive." Bill said. "Proud to be. Let's see what those first years think. If they think Snape is bad just wait."

Everyone at the table looked at the girl and at the same time they all said "Evil."


	43. Chapter 44

Kain had gotten everything she needed and had set up in her rooms at Hogwarts. She was now sitting in her rooms putting her books and office in order. She had lesson plans already planned out. "You've gotten the place all fix up like a den." Snape said appearing in the door. "I like dens. Always felt safer when I burrowed into the covers. You know how we all get together on the floor after the moon safest I have ever felt. It was my idea in the first place." She said.

"You'll be raising your kids like they were wolves." He said. "I don't plan on children because I don't plan on a mate. I'm never dating again." She said. "You better give us grandchild or I'll hex you." Remus walked into the room with Sirius behind him followed by Harry. "Children aren't for me. I'm a werewolf the ministry would take them away from me before I could get a chance to hold them." Kain said.

"Actually Cub the law had changed for us werewolves yet again." Remus said. "What their making us sterile now? I feel like half a woman, as it is why not take what makes me feel slightly better. They take that then I might as well not be a woman at all." Kain ranted. "If you let me finish." Remus said looking at his daughter.

"Werewolves who are registered and take wolfsbane regularly are free to marry and have children. Only if the ministry feels that the children are in very real danger will they remove the child. But that would have to consist of broken bones, and bruises for no reason." Remus explained. "Goody. I can have children but no man wants a wolf?" She said.

"Will you put that to rest? A man will love you. The wolf too. We all love you. Bill and Charlie's children love you like crazy as well." Harry said. It was true the seven children between the two loved her. Bill wouldn't bring them to picnics because her feared for their safety at the moment. There were five and younger. Charlie didn't like having the kids travel to often. They didn't like floo and they couldn't apparate without being very sick after. "They brave the floo to see you." Sirius said.

"Just give us some grandkids alright. We came to give you this. You forgot it when you left." Sirius put her necklace on the desk. She hadn't worn it since she took it off before the change. "Thank you Siri. But I must all of you to leave. Tomorrow the students will be arriving and I plan on having everything in order." She said. "Alright, alright. We love the den look. Going to add some fur pelts to the place?" Sirius joked.

"Don't tempt me. I'll be seeing you for the moon. I'll write to you. Goodnight." she hugged them before they left. Harry going home to Ginny, Padfoot and Mooney heading home to the empty nest. Snape to his rooms.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The next night Kain sat at the teacher's table looking out at the students. She sat at the end of the table next to Madam Hooch. They had just gotten done sorting the students. Dumbledore stood to welcome in the new students.

"Welcome, welcome. Now I must warn you that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. At the end of the year house points will be counted the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now our DADA professor has retired and Professor Snape will fill his position. Our new potions master will be Professor Lupin-Black. Professor Lupin-Black is werewolf and during the full moon Professor Snape will take over. She is to be treated like the other professors." Dumbledore said.

"Kain sat in her seat in shock. Had he just announced to the students that she was a werewolf? How could he do that? She had told him not to. "On that note there is but one more thing to say: tuck in." Dumbledore sat down. She could feel her throat get tight. What would happen when the kids told their parents that they were being taught by a werewolf? What would the ministry do when they found out she had been a student there at the school? "Drink it." A voice brought her from her thoughts.

It was Snape. "Calming draught now drinks." H pushed it into her hand. She quickly uncorked it and threw it back. She felt the worry leave her and her body began to relax. "Better?" Madam Hooch asked. Kain nodded and slowly began to eat her food looking at the students.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Snape sat in the back of the room totally invisible to the woman who walked in silencing the class. Snape didn't have a class at the moment and watched her class. "You will address me as Professor Lupin, Professor Black or Ma'am anything else will result in detention and lose of points. You are not to ask me any questions about my condition. Understood?" she looked out at the class the slightest bit of brown creeping into her eyes.

"That was not a rhetorical question." the class said yes. Snape sat in the back thinking: She took some pointers on how to get the class to respect you. She did well with her first class of the day. The Slytherin students had no desire to get on the bad side of the woman.

All in all Kain had done very well her first day of classes. She didn't need to take points. But for the next week she spent giving all her classes the same speech. They feared her like they feared Snape. When the students asked about Orian he told them it was none of their business.

The full moon had come and as Dumbledore had told the students Professor Lupin wasn't there Snape was. She was called Professor Lupin by most of the students. The Slytherins called her Professor Black, first years called her by her full name Professor Lupin-Black. Rarely was she called Professor or Ma'am. In the first month she had only sent two students to Poppy for burns.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Arrum had waited for the school year to start barely able to keep his mind on his work. He had gone into business with his father. He had waited and waited growing sadder with each passing month. At the new year he thought of the kiss they had shared the year before. The words they had spoken. He appeared in Dumbledore's office in early October. "Mr. Wynterwood and to what do I owe the visit?" Dumbledore stood. "Headmaster." Arrum bowed he head then looked at the blue eyes.

"I'm looking for Kain. Last time I was here I was told she was off with a wolf pack. She should be teaching this year should she not?" Arrum sat down in the chair in front of the man. "Yes she is teach this year. If I remember you two are no longer together." Arrum nodded. "I let my fear get the better of my love and I wish to make it right." Arrum told the man. Dumbledore stood. Fawks trilled softly. "You are right my friend." He petted the phoenix. "Mr. Wynterwood there's something I would like you to see."

Dumbledore walked over to a cabinet there were dozens of vials in it. Moving a few away he pulled out two of the vials and walked over to a pensive. "Sir a pensive?" Dumbledore nodded and motioned for the boy top come over. He handed him a vial. "Take a look." Arrum poured the memory into the pensive. He put his face into it.

~Inside the pensive~

He was in a basement. It was wet and damp and if he could smell there was no doubt it smelled of mold. He heard shouting and yelling as well as muffled crying. Arrum saw a little girl being thrown into the basement. She was crying as she fell down the stairs to the concrete floor. Her ambers eyes looks around as her faces was streaked with tears.

It was Kain. Her cries turned to screams. She writhed on the floor in pain, twisting and screaming. This was her first full moon. She couldn't have been more then four or so. He watched as she to tear at herself biting and snarling at nothing. It tortured the girl. She didn't stay still at all. Most people find puppies cute even wolf cubs at the young age are if you had seen it your heart would have broken. At dawn howls of pain turned to screams. When it was over a shivering little girl lay curled up in a ball tears pouring down her face. The memory ended and Arrum stood up.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Arrum looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore put the memory back in the vial and poured the other one in. Arrum dipped his head in again.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The door to the basement opened and long silverish robes could be seen. It was Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Kain was curled up in a corner her legs drawn to her chest her arms around them with her head down. She looked wild her tangled matted hair. Dumbledore sighed as he walked toward the girl. McGonagall let her hand fly to her mouth in shock. "Merlin."

Kain looked up at them and snarled. "It's alright child we're here to help." She snarled at them. She had fear in her eyes. Dumbledore reached for her and she screamed. Kain had tears running down her face. "Minerva if you please." Dumbledore looked at the witch. Minerva cast a sleeping spell on the young witch. "How could they do such a thing? Even werewolves deserve better then this. If they didn't want her why not take her to St. Mungo's?" Minerva said. Dumbledore conjured up a blanket. "I do not know my dear. But this one needs our help and a home as soon as possible." Dumbledore wrapped Kain in the blanket and picked her up.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Arrum stood up again. He had never known about Kain's years before Remus and Sirius in depth. What she had told him were fuzzy memories. Now he knew what she had been threw and he had in a way brought it back. By running away from her in fear rather then loving her he had reminded her of a painful year. "As you see Mr. Wynterwood she won't be so kind to you. She has her magic and wand back in her hand. Tread carefully. Good day to you." Arrum began walking to the door.

"Sir where would I find her at this time?" Arrum looked at him. He was about to risk his life for the woman he loved. "Kain has no classes at this time and is usually taking a walk by the lake. You may find her there."

"Thank you sir." Arrum took off in a run.

Kain was walking by the lake with Nearly Headless Nick. He usually joined the woman for a walk just to get out of the castle. They would talk and sir nick would share stories about the days when he was alive. Kain wore teaching robes or black, midnight blue, purple and wine red. All with high collars to hide her neck and long sleeves. She dressed somewhat like Minerva. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun. The hem of her skirt just barely missed the ground.

"Kain?" Arrum stepped from behind a tree. Kain turned around to look at him. She pulled her wand and pointed it at the bastard. "Sir Nick a favor if you will?" She glared at the blonde. "Yes milady?" "Please go back to the castle and tell Poppy to ready a bed she has a patient on the way." She growled.

"Of course. Try not to kill him." Sir Nick flew off. Kain's eyes hadn't left Arrum's face. "What the hell do you want bastard? You've done enough and I want nothing to do with you. Get away from here and leave me be." She snarled. Arrum raised his hands showing that he had no wand. "I didn't come here to fight you Kain. I'm an idiot for letting the fear get a hold of me." He said. Looking her in the eyes he saw they were now rimmed with brown.

"I have no desire to be with you. Leave before I rip you limb from limb." Kain threatened. "I know you Kain. You wouldn't do that you love teaching and potions to much to risk Azkaban." He took a step forward. "Wanna bet." She cast a stun spell on him. Sir Nick came flying back. "Did you just?"

"No. I stunned him thought. But I think he hit his head on the way down. I'll take him to Poppy." She walked over to Arrum letting the hem of her skirt a bit higher. Using her werewolf strength she easily threw him over her shoulder. "Shall we." She said smiling at Sir Nick. "We shall."

Kain dumped Arrum onto a bed and non to carefully. "What did you do?" Poppy came rushing over to the bed. "I didn't kill him if that's what your implying. I stunned him. I think he hit his head so please look that over. I have to go my class will be waiting for me now." Kain said before swooping out. "Oh he's lucky. Three months ago she would of killed him." Dawn said.

Kain was fuming when she entered the classroom. "Sit down. Your work is on the board get to work. I want your essays on my desk at the end of class." She was in no mood to deal with anything and went into her office. Arrum wasn't going to give up. She needed something to keep him away. Maybe she should cast a spell to make him see the wolf in her.

It was another month before Arrum came back this time on the full moon. He begged Dawn to tell him where to find her. She threatened him and left. Kain and Dawn were leaving to go to Pack cottage for the night. There they met Jenny and Alanna. Arrum apparated to the woods behind the cottage and waited.

He was out of sight enough that no one would see him and was down wind of the canine noses. He silently watched. Two wolves moved gracefully. He could tell who was who. The black dog walked around it was Sirius in his animagus form who was called Padfoot. A bobcat with a ferret riding on it's back. A lamb. He knew it was Remus because he was bigger then the other one. Harry was a bit smaller then Padfoot. He was a brownish color with an underline of red. Kain however was beautiful. How could he be so stupid?

She was not much smaller then Remus. She was storm cloud gray with ash gray paws, ears, and tail. Her yellow eyes rimmed with black. A howl broke the calm air. No wonder they lived so far from the village. Remus turned his head up and howled. This was Kain all of her. He knew the human and the wolf. Kain was a huntress.


	44. Chapter 45

Arrum took a deep breath and walked after the group watching carefully where he stepped. They were in a clearing chasing each other expelling the extra energy. That was the last thing Kain needed to do. She was bone thin. He walked out of the trees and into the opening risking his arse for the one he loved. At the sight of him They snarled at him. Remus had his cold eyes on the man. Arrum raised his hands in surrender. "Please don't kill me. I was a fool in giving up something so beautiful." Arrum looked at Kain as he said this.

"Kain I know you would rather kill me then listen to me but I want to reconcile the violence in your heart toward me. I was wrong so wrong. I shouldn't have let fear get in the way. Then I saw what it could have done to you. I've thought long and hard Kain. I love you and I came here tonight on a full moon risking it. Risking being here in front of a werewolf his mate their godson and a bobcat. Most of all you and I'm sure you'd have my throat between your black lips faster then I can say 'I'm truly sorry'." Arrum stood there.

Mooney snarled and moved forward but Arrum did not back down he stood watching the man. He growled and stood his ground. "I know I hurt you but I want to make this better. I still love you and I know that somewhere in your heart you still love me." Mooney was five feet in front of him. He watched Jenna go from bobcat to human.

"She says why are you so damn persistent? What made you change your mind?"

"I... My... I had a talk with my father and told him about you being a werewolf." Mooney snarled at him, as did Padfoot who began to advance on the man. "It surprised me how well he took it then he told me my grandmother his mother is a werewolf. I love her and I didn't know then I love her still and know her story. I know yours too. I saw my grandmother in the light of the moon like I see you now. If I didn't love you would I be risking this?" Arrum gulped. The three males had advanced on him teeth bared.

Kain broke into a run and tackled Arrum to the ground licking his face. "Is that a yes you take me back? One bark for yes two for no." Kain barked once. Arrum stood up looking at Kain. She looked to Remus and Sirius. He got down on hands and knees and looked the alpha in the eye. "I'm an Idiot for giving her up. I said I wouldn't hurt her but I did. You must either think I'm star-craving mad or that I must really be in love you her. I do love her it's eaten me from the inside out since left her."

Jenna who was still in her human form looked at the man. "In a pack a lower member has to show the alpha respect. You know what you have to do." She told him. Arrum nodded on hands and knees he rolled onto his stomach and pulled up his shirt showing his stomach. He then rolled back over and looked at Remus.

He was not a werewolf nor was he an animagus. The submission he had given would suffice for now that was. The others began to move and start to walk to the house he followed them. "You will be able to stay have a few words with Kain then leave. Remus will take the submission as a start but you'll have to prove again that you love his daughter and will care for her. Kain has forgiven you but you have a lot of work to do mister. You have a lot of people to prove this to." Jenna explained.

They waited for the two werewolves to come back. Remus came back first. "Now I can tell you are sorry but her heart has already been broken enough. You said you knew her story I'm guessing you've seen the memories. We'll she doesn't need anymore hate or heart break because people find us to be nothing more then savage beast. I will take the submission you've given. You may have a few words with Kain." Remus said. Remus laid on the floor curled up with Sirius and the girls.

"Bout time his arse came back." Sirius whispered waving to his wand to close the curtains.

"I know I have to win you love again. But I'm willing to try. Your wolf form is just as a beautiful as your human one." Arrum stroked her cheek with a thump. "Her name is Orian." She said smiling. It was a tried smile and Arrum knew he had to go. "I will see you again soon I have to go. Good night my huntress." He kissed her cheek and left.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

Kain and Dawn returned to Hogwarts that night just in time for dinner. She took her seat next to Snape this time. "How were the classes?" She asked fixing a plate. "They were fine. Do you really have all your classes addressing you as Professor Lupin-Black?" Snape asked. "No they do that out of fear. Good wouldn't you say? I think they believe I'm going to go wolf on them and turn them. I blame Dumbledor for that I told him-No begged him not to tell them." she said.

"What can you do?" Snape asked. "Have you present at The Burrow this spring for a very important night." Kain said casually. "Wait what?" "You heard me. I need you present at The Burrow for spring holidays. There's a full moon." Before she could say more Snape spoke again. "Why do you need me there?"

"Stop interrupting and I'll explain. Last night Arrum risked his life to come to Pack cottage with Remus and Sirius there. Harry included. He spoke and bared his stomach to Remus in a form of submission. Mooney will take it for now but he is not in good graceies he needs to prove it in front of the whole pack how sorry he is. You're part of the pack. You'll need to be there along with a few others." Kain said.

"Your letting him come back? You have lost your mind." Severus said. "Oh haven't lost it. I didn't say I loved him like I did then. He has to prove it this time. It's not like he can get on a broom now and play a game of Quidditch. Or carry me to the hospital when I've broken my leg. We can no longer dance with the students and share sweet words with each other. This process will be slower. Done by pack rules." Severus sighed.

"Don't worry it'll be rather amusing watching him lose in a fight Harry." Kain smiled.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The way the pack worked was when Arrum started to date Kain a simple submission on their wedding night would have done. Just a baring of the stomach. But because of running away and then coming back he showed weakness. Now his strength is to be tested. To test it he will have to take a Polyjuice potion with wolf or dog hairs in it to fight Harry.

If he came prove his strength he will then roll onto his back ears down and tail between his legs. He will lick Remus' cheek in full submission reconizing Remus as a sort of pack leader. If Arrum had already been a werewolf he would fight Remus in front of everyone in the pack. Honorary members and all. Once done Kain and Arrum are free to do as they please. That was after he managed to totally woo her yet again.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"I say you made it out lucky. Your lucky that man let you within a 20-yard radius of his daughter. You my friend are so lucky. If it had been a real wolf pack you'd be fighting the leader. But seeing as you're not a werewolf he'll have you fight someone who isn't. You do know that everyone will be present for this." His grandfather explained.

"After which you can bring her here to meet us. I'd like very much to meet her fathers. She's adopted you say?" Vatonia his grandmother asked. The she-wolf had been waiting to meet the young woman for months and had to wait a bit longer.

"Yes you'll meet her. But I have to woo her all over again. How did I mess this up?" Arrum hung his head. If he hadn't been afraid he wouldn't be in this fix. But anything for the girl of your dreams, right?

"Whatever you do don't flinch when you see her. Now that you know she will no longer where glamour to hid her scars. You've seen her without the scars you've seen her in her fur you must be willing to except her scars a well." his grandfather explained.

"He's right. If you don't it is a sign that you are not excepting she'll chase you off and there is no going back."

"Anything else?" Arrum asked.

"Yes invite the girl and her fathers to dinner. I want to meet them before the moon. Better yet I'll just send them letters. You said she teaches at Hogwarts is that right? I'll have our Owl look for this Remus person and his mate." Vatonia said. "Alright Gran have it your way. But I am due to have lunch with a certain wolf." Arrum left.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

_To Ms. Kain Lupin-Black Professor at Hogwarts,_

_I have been told much about you my dear. My grandson is quite smitten with you and is risking his life. You must be one hell of a person. From what he's told me you remind me a bit of myself. I'm sure he's told you I'm a werewolf myself. I wish you meet you if you can. How does the 13th sound? It is indeed a Saturday. If you can make it please send word. Dinner will be at seven if you can arrive at six so that we may talk for a bit that would be great._

_Vatonia Wynterwood_

A/N: the part about Arrum rolling over to show of his stomach. In any real wolf pack a lower member must rolling over and show the leader his or her throat there are no ifs, ands, buts about it. So there's that. Review and I would sick Padfoot on you. 


	45. Chapter 46

It was the night of the dinner. Kain wore a black dress. It was simple and long. With the cool weather the dress only called for a shawl. Remus and Sirius would be there. Arrum would be coming to get her. He met her at the entrance to the great hall. "Hello my dear." he said. "We are not back together and I am not your dear. One lunch date does not change my heart right back."

"Got that right." A voice rang out. Snape stood at the top of the stairs. "Shut up and go away." Kain told the dark haired man. You heard nothing else from Snape. "Shall we. Remus and Sirius should be getting there a few minutes after. We'll be apparating." They stepped outside. "Ready?"

"I'm never ready just go." With a simple pop they were gone.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

They appeared outside of the manor. Kain bowed her head breathing in through her nose and out of her mouth. "You alright?" Arrum put his arm around. "I hate apparating." They heard a pop from a few feet away. Remus and Sirius. "Still hate apparating?" Sirius asked. Kain nodded. "Alright come on. They walked up to the large double door after the father's shared hugs and kisses with their daughter.

Arrum opened the door. "Grandpa, Gran we're here." a man came from the sitting room into the entrance way and a woman came down the stairs. "Arrum she's more beautiful then I imagined." the elder woman said. "Thank you very much. Your lovely as well." Kain returned. "Your a dear. I'm Vatonia and this is my husband Dravyn. You must be Remus and you well you're Sirius Black." She said. Sirius nodded his head.

"My lady." He took her hand and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you my dear. Our grandson has told us a lot about you." Dravyn kissed Kain's hand then shook hands with Remus and Sirius. "Why don't you men go to the sitting room for a chat, I'd like to speak with Kain alone." Vatonia said. They had removed their cloaks and hung them up.

"I see why my grandson is so in love with you. You are beautiful and powerful. They raised you very well. Not one to give in so easily. Your build is strong from playing Quidditch, a beater if I remember." Kain nodded. Vatonia was a thin woman with a build that spoke of being a werewolf. Thin but far from delicate in her age.

"Yes I'm a beater. Played fiercely and recklessly at times. May I ask: how long have you been a werewolf?" Kain walked along side the woman. "Since I was ten. Back then they didn't have wolfsbane but still my husband stuck by me even during the moon. He's not even an animagus. You? When did the bite seek you out?"

"When I was three. Remus was seven. I've been given wolfsbane every full moon since living with them except for a few moons when the wolf wants to be totally free." the younger werewolf explained. "I have a favor to ask." Vatonia looked Kain in her amber eyes.

"Ma'am?"

"Please call me Gran. I ask that you join me on the full moon. Remus and Sirius may come as well. It'll be a couple's moon. We can howl and run to our hearts content." she smiled. "You my dear lady know how to live." Kain smiled. A house elf appeared.

"Madams dinner is ready." It said. "Thank you Fizzy. I hope you like your steak rare Kain." The two went for dinner.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

"Well have fun tonight. I'll see you tomorrow night at dinner." Dawn said walking Kain to the great hall. "Alright. No students should show up from potions Jennings isn't in class today or tomorrow. I need to hurry Remus still needs his potion." Kain told the medi-witch. "Alright. Have fun." Dawn waved. Kain walked to the gates where Hagrid stood with Sirius' flying motorcycle. "Thanks Hagrid."

"Your welcome Kain. Come back the way you're leaving. Be safe." Hagrid stood back as Kain revved up the engine. "See you tomorrow Hagrid." She yelled taking off down the road. She quickly got into the sky going at full speed to reach her destination. A mile or two from the manor she landed on the ground to continue. Pulling up the drive she saw Arrum sitting outside waiting.

"You really ride that thing?" Arrum asked. "Hello to you too." Kain said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry. Hello. Now did you really ride that thing all that way?" He asked. "Yes. It's a wicked ride too. I'll have to take you for one some time." She said getting off. "Maybe. Come on Remus and Sirius are already here." Kain put the helmet on the bike and followed Arrum in.

"She's here." Kain shrugged off her coat and walked into the sitting room. Vatonia was leaning on Dravyn's shoulder looking drossy and Remus had his head in Sirius lap eyes closed. Kain kneeled in front of Remus who opened his eyes. "Hello Cub."

"Hello Remy. Take your potion." She pushed the bottle into his hand. "How do you stay up? Before you use to stay in the bed with me and sleep all day cuddled up with me. Dreading with you would have to wake up." Remus sat up. "It's called an energy potion I have to take them some times I had papers to grade so I took one and got to work. Do you need one or would you rather sleep?" Kain asked.

"I prefer to cuddle with this goofy git." Remus leaned on Sirius. "You're lucky I love you." The man said. Kain leaned over and hugged Sirius. She sat next to him leaning on him as well. "You three are a perfect little family." Vatonia said. "I can't wait to see great grand children." Arrum cleared his throat.

"Kids? I don't think that's for me." Kain had a deep blush on her face. "Your adorable when you blush." She heard Arrum say. "Oh shut up." She covered her cheeks. "That's my pup." Sirius kissed her head.

Soon the three couples were outside waiting for the moonrise. "It's coming." Vatonia and Kain slipped into the darkness of the trees to strip themselves bare. Remus had done the same standing next to the men. The moon rose and the three bent over in change. Fur growing, claws and teeth. All the fear and the beauty. Two wolves came back out from the trees.

Arrum kneeled down in front of Kain. "Guess I call you Orian for a few hours? Merlin your beautiful." He looked into yellow eyes. "Come on we're running." Dravyn said. "Shall we?" Sirius looked at Mooney the werewolf barked. "Go." The six took off into the trees.

It was fun running through the woods chasing the three wolves. They were panting and greedily sucking in air when they stopped at a stream. Orin, Mooney and Orian drank. "That was fun." Arrum said. "Imagine getting to do that every moon. It's even better when you can do it on four legs." Sirius told him before turning into Padfoot. The black dog jumped on the back of Mooney sending them into the water.

Orin and Orian howled to the moon. The whole thing was fun. They sat there listening to the sounds of the woods and the night pass them by. They ran back to the manor in time for Orin and Orian to get their clothes and turn back. They were all very tired by this point. "We'' give you rooms to get set up for the day." Dravyn said putting his arm around Vatonia.

"One room will do please." Sirius said. He knew very well Kain would want to stay in a room with them. Dravyn nodded. A house elf appeared. "Show them to a room while Mistress and I go to bed please." The house elf nodded and showed them the way.

Remus and Sirius went into the bedroom to get comfortable while Arrum talked to Kain in the hallway. "That was fun. If we get married can we do that every full moon?" Arrum asked. "Key word is 'If'. Good morning Arrum. I'll see you or write in a few days." Kain said. Arrum looked confused. "What are you talking about? I'll see you when you wake up in a few hours."

"No. I'll be up soon enough and will be gone. I have to get back to Hogwarts work to finish you know. Good morning." She kissed his cheek and went into the room.

"I hear wedding bells." Sirius teased. "Shut up." Kain growled at him but still smiled.

A/N: hope you all enjoyed that. Now review or I get Padfoot, Moony, and Orian. 


	46. Chapter 47

It was the night of the Winter Solstice. "To think you didn't want to go that first year. But went anyway." Dawn said. "Shut up." She wore a red dress this time. The belt around her hips was gold. This time it was a gold right that sat upon her head. "I still can't believe you called Snape a giant bat to get out of it. He was pissed. Those First years were too chicken to do it." Alanna said.

"Ready?" Jenna walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go. The others nodded. In the great hall their men waited for them. "The huntress is on the prowl." a warm voice whispered in her ear. "Don't even try that. Just shut up and dance." They stood near a corner slowly swaying to the music. They watched everyone from their spot. Dumbledor walked up to the stage and everything stopped.

"Dawn Mortimer Bill has a message for you. He wants to know if you'll marry him."

"YES!" The couple quickly spotted the two Dawn and Bill smiling ever so happily. The room was filled with clapping and cheers. "I hope they have a great marriage." Arrum said. "Me too."

"Arrum?" Kain kept her eyes on the ground. "Yes my huntress?" Arrum was hoping she was going to say she would take him back. Since the moon they had become comfortable around each other again. Like friends but with the lingering of something more waiting to come. "Will you take me as you girlfriend again?"

"Yes." They two hugged and shared a passionate kiss. "Shall we dance milady?" Arrum held out his arm. "We shall." they went out onto the dance floor. A simple foxtrot.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

"I have a few words to say about the bride and groom. Marriage is a three-ring circus. The engagement ring. The wedding ring and the suffering. I'm joking of course. You two are the match made in heaven. May you have many happy years." Gareth said.

"You two will forever be happy. With little mini yous running about in no time. Bill you be good to her or I will be forced to hex you." Alanna said.

"Bill you hurt her know very well what happens." Kain glared at the man then smiled. "To the happy couple."

Few more speeches and toast later Raoul took the stand being the best man it was his turn. "I know you mates remember how when we all meet that day on the train we said that girls were annoying. Then the years went and we four of the best women there have ever been. True they were the best friends of Kain the wolf. But we were willing to take a chance. May you have very happy years together. Alanna I love you like crazy and want to spend the rest of my life with you If you'll have me. "Will you do me the honors of being my bride?"

All eyes went to Alanna. "Yes." the room clapped.

"Another wedding. I'm happy for them. Jenna and Gareth should be getting married soon." Kain said. "What about us? When do we tie that knot?" Arrum laced his fingers with hers. "When you propose and put the ring on my finger. Or in some magical way you think it up." She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Kain."

"And I love you Arrum."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

At the picnic that was held in August at The Burrow Kain and Arrum were making another walk around the house. "If we got married in Spring or Summer I'd like to do it here where there's space." He said. "I've always wanted a winter wedding. I've always enjoyed snow and wanted to get married in it. Rather then putting cake to my husband's lips it would be snow. Come on enough of this chatter you need to get your rest and I need to get Remy's and my potion before tonight. I must also check on your Polyjuice potion. You have to drink all of it or you will change back in the middle of the night." They started back to the house.

The month they had planned for the event hade to be postponed. Bill couldn't make it that night. Nor could Snape or Arthur. It was now being held the full moon in August everyone was present so far. Minerva and Poppy were still needed as well as Dumbledor.

That night they all stood about in a group watching. Remus and Kain in their forms. Severus held a bowl with the Polyjuice potion. The more you drink the longer you last.

**State your business here.**

Came the voice of Remus. Everyone had used the spell to under stand the wolves for the ceremony. "I've come to prove my worth before the pack for the hand of Kain Lupin-Black. Daughter of Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black. With that said I will drink this potion and fight Sirius" Arrum striped himself to his boxers.

"Drink this potion it has the hairs of a dog for you to take shape. With it you will Prove your worth. The potion will last you to sunrise. Drink." Severus held the bowl to Arrum's lips who drank it down. Arrum's skin started to bubble as he took the new form. HE stood looking out over the others.

Severus stood by the others and Sirius stepped in front of the dog the same size as he. They fought biting at each others throats while the others watched. Whines and cries came from the two as they fought, more so from Arrum then Sirius. The two stopped in front of each other panting, sucking in air. Arrum sat back and bowed his head to the older male.

**You put up a good fight. I see no problem here.**

Sirius said to the dog in front of him. Arrum stood and walked to sit in front of Remus. Arrum round over and bared his stomach. He then licked the cheeks of Remus and Sirius.

**You have been accepted as a member of this pack and your asking of my daughter's hand has been recognized. Welcome to the pack.**

A howl rose from the two wolves. Orian stepped forward and looked at Arrum. She took off in a run Arrum following her. When dawn was on the way back Kain left to change back. The others taking human form again. Kain walked back into the room dress the others stood around. Arrum stood in the middle of the room. "Kain I love you and accept the wolf in you. I have proven this to you and everyone else here. On this day I ask: Will you marry me?"

Kain tackled him to the ground in a hug. They sat up. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" He smiled. "Yes."


	47. Chapter 48

It was the big day. February first was the perfect day. There was a cover of snow not to deep but not to shallow. A light snow fell from the sky. While the men readied themselves at Pack Cottage the girls are getting ready at The Burrow. "I can't believe I'm getting married today." Arrum said waking up. It was his wedding day. After months of waiting and planning they were finally getting married. Arrum had been sleeping in the guest room. A few extra rooms had been added, magically of course.

"Up, up, up. Come on your getting married to the girl of your dreams." Raoul jumped on him. "Come on future son-in-law. My daughter is waiting for you. Today you'll be the only person she sees." Sirius smiled. He hugged the man before him.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

At The Burrow things were not so calm. "It's not going to do what I want it to do. This is never going to work." Kain said in a huff of air. "Dear everything is going to be fine. In and hour we will have you all beautiful and ready to go down that Isle." Molly said. "You remind me of me the day I got married. Frantic and nervous." Minerva said placing her hands on Kain's shoulders.

"Now the best way to do this is to put on your dress then do your hair." Alanna said having been married for a few months. "I bet the guys have everything in order and ready." She looked at herself in the mirror. Bet they aren't losing their heads about this whole thing." Kain whined.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Where the hell are my socks Gareth?" Raoul called out. "Ask Fred. Where the fuck is my vest?" Bill yelled. "Fred I can't find my tie! Or socks! Who has the rings?" Arrum called.

"They gave me the wrong suit!" another called. Fred had on a suit to small for him while Gareth had one to big." Remus and Sirius were in their room getting dressed. Sirius watched as Remus slid into his slacks. His ass filling them out very nicely. "Remus how about a little fun while we still have the chance."

Sirius wrapped his arms around the werewolf grinding his hips. Remus let a moan slip out. "We can't it's your daughter's wedding day have some self control." He squeaked when Sirius hand brushed his hardening erection. Remus turned on him eyes filled with lust. "Hook, line and sinker."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Outside was set up very nicely. Chairs had been arranged a warming spell was set over the area. The Burrow looked like a winter wonderland. It was ready for the two youngsters. Kain wore a white dress with a silver belt that hung low on the hips. Another Irish style dress. The sleeves were long and open. The neckline wrapped around her shoulders. A sliver tiara that looked to be made of very small leaves, short pine needles, and small shapes of snow flakes. The veil was connected to the back of the tiara.

Every one was seated and ready. Remus looked at Kain feeling a tear slid down his face. "Hey don't cry Remy I'm still your kid." Kain hugged him. "I just wish I could have you back to being that five your old girl who wanted to sleep in the living room after a moon or cuddle in bed with us when she had a nightmare or begging me to read just one more book. I'm proud of you Cub." Remus hugged her again.

"Ready?" She looked up at the male. Remus nodded wiping the tear streak away. They got to the beginning of the isle. Everyone looked at Kain while her eyes met with blue ones. "She looks great Arrum. Your really lucky." Bill whispered. They came to stop in front of Arrum and Albus Dumbledor. "Who gives this woman away?"

"Remus Lupin-Black" Remus said looking at Kain one last time he kissed her cheek and gave her away then sat down. "We are gathered here to witness these two be married. Does anyone have anything to say against these two?" They waited for someone to say something. No said anything. "Now the groom will read his vows."

"I promise to love you till the moon is no longer in the sky and to run with you in fur and skin. To love you and only you. If the moon should fall from the sky I'll be the replacement for you. To hold you close and howl at the moon with you. By saying these words I pledge my love to you. I pledge to you a home and love with protection from all evil." Arrum finished saying holding the hands of Kain in his.

"The brides turn now." Dumbledor announced. "You accept me in fur and skin. By being here today you prove that you love me. I will be faithful to you and only you. To marry you and be loyal to you. Till death breaks us apart I'm yours. The wolf in me is your mate and we will protect you as you intend to do for me." Kain stopped. "Repeat after me." Dumbledor said.

"By the name of the goddess I take Kain to be my beloved for the rest of our lives. I shout my love to the North, South, East and West. That I bind us with Water, Fire, Earth and Air." Arrum said those words then Kain said them as well using Arrum's name.

"With these words being said the couple may now give their rings." Arrum took the ring from Bill and slipped in onto her finger. It was silver. Kain slipped Arrum's ring onto his finger as well. "You have your vows and Pledged your love to each other. No one has objected to this union. You may kiss your bride."

Arrum swept Kain up and kissed her. Everyone clapped. "Your mine now." She said. "I wouldn't have it any other way my huntress." Arrum put her down. Vatonia and Artemis came over hugging the girl. "Welcome to the family." Artemis said. "I'm sure we'll be having more moons together." Vatonia said. "That we will Gran. That we will."

"Another werewolf to the family. I'm sure they'll be puppies this time." A male said. The male looked like Dimitri. "Welcome to the family Kain. My nephew made a very good choice in you." The man hugged her. Then another man. The three brothers stood next to each other.

After hours of talking, hugging, kissing, eating, laughing and a bit of dinking it was time for the couple to leave for their weeklong honeymoon.


	48. Chapter 49

When Kain returned to Hogwarts many students asked what they should call her. She told them to continue calling her Professor Lupin, Black and Lupin-Black. Yes she was glad about being married to Arrum she didn't think the name would ever catch on. Arrum's parents were letting the couple live with them. When not at school during the week Kain spent her moons and Weekends at the manor.

School had ended and the odd family found themselves at The Burrow. It was summer and Molly had told them to come for a few days. Kain was usually gone most of the day making potions with Snape. The two refused to not make something for the day. However this day was different. When the two came in by floo Kain got a wif of something disgusting. She walked into the kitchen and it got stronger. "What's with the look on your face Cub?" Remus asked. On his plate was haggis. Something he loved to eat very much.

"What is that horrid smell?" she covered her nose. Stepping further in she smelled the haggis. "It's rancid." She walked away. "What's wrong Cub you never had a problem with it before? You even like to eat it." Remus said. "When I couldn't stand smells to certain founds I found out I was pregnant." Molly smiled and looked at Kain. "No. Arrum is still using the spell. This is like that time I stopped liking bananas. Five I loved them then one day I couldn't stomach the taste of them anymore." She said.

"Molly would it be alright if I stayed the night. My home is filled with potion fumes and it could be very dangerous." Severus asked. "Of course you can." She told him. "I'm tired and going to bed. I have to make a delivery to Poppy tomorrow so she can start restocking." Kain said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The next day Kain smiled at Arrum who turned in his sleep. She kissed his cheek and got ready to go using the floo. Appearing at Hogwarts she called for Poppy. The witch came rushing in taking the box from the werewolf Poppy had Kain follow her. As they walked Kain felt dizzy and the room seemed to swoop she collapsed to the ground in a faint. "Kain!"

When Kain woke up Poppy was standing over her a bottle in her hand. "Drink this dear." Poppy pushed the bottle to her lips. Kain drank it. "I have very good news for you." Poppy said with a smile. "What?" Kain looked up. "Your pregnant. Congratulations." Poppy hugged her.

Pregnant! Kain screamed in her head. She was going to hex Arrum into the next millennium. "How far? How many? When are they due?" Kain asked. To be a mother. She wanted to be one just not now.

"Your a month along. It's going to be maybe three or four. They should be due in late March early April." Poppy hugged her. "Thank you Poppy I have to tell the others." Inside Kain was pissed. She wasn't ready for this. She wanted to have Arrum to herself for a year or two. "It's safe for you to use floo up until your seventh month. I have to do more research." she said. "Kain disappeared in green flames.

Landing in the Weasley living room she walked into the kitchen. "Where is he?" She growled. "Who and what's wrong?" Molly asked. "That man I call my husband." Kain growled. "Bathroom." Everyone in the kitchen said. Kain ran upstairs to the bathroom. "Arrum I'm going to kill you." She screamed. Summoning some of her werewolf strength she kicked the door in. Arrum stood in nothing but his jeans. "Love what's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't act like nothing happened." She stepped into the bathroom. Arrum managed to back out and backed down the stairs. The others all watched. "You asshole. How could you? You lying bastard." her eyes were brown and you could see the beginnings of her canines. "Run." Severus said as Kain began to take off her outer shirt and kicking of her shoes. Arrum flew out the door and started running from the pissed off werewolf.

He ran back into the house and hid behind Sirius and Remus. "Immobulus." Molly cast the spell. Kain stopped in her tracks. She was panting and a thin film of sweat was on her forehead. "Now tell us what's wrong." Remus said watching his cub. "The look in her eyes was pure rage and her heart was beating rapidly. "That bastard got me pregnant when he said he used the fucking spell. Let me out of this I intend to murder him." She snarled.

"Siri call Vatonia tell her to come now it's very urgent." Remus told Sirius. "Cub you have to calm down now. Killing Arrum won't make this any better. Come on." Remus tried to calm her. "I'm here what happened?" Vatonia came rushing in. "That lying bastard got me pregnant." Kain snarled. The charm broke and Kain once again tired to get at Arrum's throat.

"I don't see what's so bad about that." Sirius said. Three women turned on him. Vatonia, Molly and Kain. "One he was suppose to be using the spell." Kain growled. "Two let's see you walk around ugly, bloated, with weird cravings, and someone playing Quidditch with your organs." Molly said. Kain tried to lunge for her father. Remus stopped her. "That's enough cub. Severus a calming draught if you please." Remus looked to the man. Severus summoned one up.

After prying Kain's lips open they forced the potion down her throat. "Vatonia is there anything you can do? Or tell us?" Sirius asked. "There's a lot. Come here my grandson she is calm now." Kain was sitting happily on the couch eating chocolate frogs to her hearts content. "Now she will try to do that many times with in the next month or so. She seems to be about a month along." Vatonia watched the female.

"But I don't want to die. I love her and she wants to kill me." he was frantic. "Oh love I'm so sorry I tried to kill you." Kain stood up and hugged him wrapping her arms around him. "You think I'm a dragon don't you? Please don't leave me. I'm sorry." Kain's eyes were amber again. "I love you too. I always will and I will never leave."

"I don't want to think what she's going to do to him when that potion wears off." Snape smiled. Sirius looked at the man. "Your not going to help?"

"I did I told him to run. Then I gave her the potion. He should have used the spell. He's on his own. I will however help Kain." Severus said. "Alright the potion is starting to wear off. Remus since you are also a werewolf and male you will be able to hold her back." Vatonia said. "You son of bitch!" a voice screamed.

"This is going to be hell."

Kain had been calmed down again without the use of a potion. The cause for her calm was that she had managed to kick Arrum where the sun don't shine. She sat very happy and Arrum sounded like a chipmunk. "Now for the next eight months you will being going through ups and downs with behavior and cravings. A werewolf pregnancy can be dangerous so you will have to stop teaching for the time being.

Now if you wish you may take to your wolf form the pregnancy but you cannot run around like you do. It could endanger the babies. Every female werewolf has more then two it's given. There is the chance they will be werewolves. The only way we will know is have them change at the full moon with you. The closer you get the more you will feel the need to next. The less stress on you the better.

I want you to move in with Dravyn and I so I can help you through the whole thing. Or if you rather not be around men we have a winter cottage that we can use. Molly you know Kain better then I so you are very more then welcome to come stay. Being in that area will be better more meat to eat. Your body will crave it as well as other things. Weirdest thing I ever ate was mushrooms with peanut butter." Vatonia said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain packed her things for the cottage. She was still very pissed at Arrum. Molly told Ginny and Hermione who in turn told everyone else. Kain told Dumbledor who was able to find a teacher for DADA and Snape went back to his potions.

Today Kain was being seen by Poppy for her check up. She had entered her third month and was still pissed off Arrum. Four times in the past week she had tried to hit him. She had been plagued with nothing but morning sickness she couldn't even eat chocolate any more. Poppy had to put her on nutrition potions to make up for what she wasn't eating.

"Alright today we find out how many babes your having. Lie back." The bump was small but a little visible. Poppy cast the spell to see under the skin and into the womb. "Well they will all be perfectly healthy. You're having five. Still. Before it was too early and I was making a guess the guess being right. At this stage I'm happy with their size but your still going to get bigger. When your back starts to hurt Severus should have your pain potions by then. Pregnant women have to take different painkillers. Other then that you'll be fine. Say hello tot he others for me." Poppy said.

"Thank you Poppy." Kain turned to her husband and glared at her husband. Five babes to care for. They had money to raise the children. With a family that supported them and would be more then happy to help. They flooed to The Burrow where Molly and Vatonia waited. "So how did it go?" Vatonia asked.

"It went very well. Poppy says were having five. Quince." Kain clapped. She was pissed with Arrum but after a week she was very happy about becoming a mother. Arrum hadn't cast the spell right so in turn it didn't work and here they were.

"I'll be going now. Love you." he kissed Kain. "Arrum. I still love you. I just wanted you to myself for one year or two before we started to expend." She said. "It's alright. I love you. See you tomorrow." He left.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"So how are they?" Arrum's father asked. "Their fine. Your going to get five grand kids right off the bat. Kain was upset with me. She didn't want to rush into starting a family." The floo sparked up.

"Arrum it's two babes. A boy and a girl healthy and strong." Raoul called into the fire. Raoul and Alanna had wanted to start a family and now after months of waiting for them to be born they were finally here. "Move over I'm coming through" Arrum went through the fireplace. He appeared in the lobby at St. Mungo's.

"Congrats your a parent." Arrum hugged Raoul. "Come on I want you to meet them. The others have already gone to see Alanna." Raoul said pulling his friend along. "What did you name them?"

"In a minute." They entered the room. Alanna's parents and Raoul's parents were in the room as well as the friends Gareth, Jenna, Kain, Bill and Dawn. "Everyone we introduce to you for the first time Armand Radu and Harper Anita."

"She's beautiful mate. She'll be a heart killer when she get's to Hogwarts." Gareth said. "Well I see a lady kill in this one. He'll be the most handsome one." Alanna's mother said. "Hey now some of us are still waiting for the arrival of ours." Jenna pointed to her stomach. She was five months pregnant with a baby girl. "Hey I still got six months and I'm having five." Kain said.

"Haha werewolves have better looks anyway." Arrum stuck out his chin. Arrum and Kain were getting ready to leave standing by the fireplace Arrum placed his hand on Kain stomach and kneeled. "Hey hurry up in there I want to meet you guys." He said. He looked up greeted by Kain's smile. "Come on your coming home." She said pulling him into the fireplace.


	49. Chapter 50

Christmas was a simple one. They were at Pack cottage for the holiday. Severus showed up not long before Kain and Arrum. The cottage in which Kain and the other woman had been staying in was now empty. Each returning to their husbands. When they got to Pack Cottage gifts were already under the tree and it was only the twenty-second.

The three older men had been in the kitchen talking when Arrum came in. "She's taking a nap right now." He stated. "So what are you going to do after the cubs are born?" Remus asked. "I don't know. I'm not sure what Kain wants to do after she's had them. She said that she has to stay with them for the first year after their born. Which means she can't go back to work." He said sitting.

"She's going to want to return to Hogwarts teaching you know. You know very well you can't hold her from that." Severus informed the male. "I know. But lately I'm not getting much out of her other then Snarls. In her sleep she said she loved me but that's about the only time I hear it." He sighed. "She does love you. She loves you like crazy or she wouldn't have taken you back." Sirius said over his cup over coffee.

"But she's trying to bite my head off." Arrum glared. "No That would be Orian. Maybe a bit of Kain but the two have been through a lot together. This is another thing they must work with. Did you give her, her wolfsbane and calming potion? It evens her out so to say." Remus informed him. "I didn't think of that." Arrum admitted.

He looked to the potions master dressed in his usual black. "I will get them but only for the simple fact of I want this to be a pleasant holiday." Snape went to his room to get the potions needed. "Slip the bane into her tea. The calming lie and say Poppy wanted her to take it." He instructed the young man. "Thank you." Arrum took the potions and headed up stairs.

"Soon it'll be all over they won't have anymore trouble. It's starting to wear on do IT and be done with it. OR maybe they don't know about the two of them." Remus said. "I don't know why they don't just don't do IT and be done. Do they even-" Sirius stopped at looked at the other two men. Each started to laugh. "Oh to be that young again." Severus smiled.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Christmas passed pleasantly and Kain's gifts had been the other items for when she started nesting. Arrum had whisked her to the cottage again to show her the now Finished nursery. Which she had been very happy to see.

New years had been a happy affair. The usual party with the entire normal party guest and of course the sharing of the midnight kiss.

That night the kiss wasn't the only thing shared. Much 'tension' was gotten rid of as well.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Month six was now well under way. One more month and she would stuck in the cottage till she had the cubs. When they returned Kain looked around the place and came to a realization. The place didn't have a real name. It was just a cottage.

"This place needs a real name." She had said when she and Arrum had gotten ready for bed.

"What do you have in mind love?"

"Well which do you like better? Wolves den or Wolf's den?" She asked. "I like Wolves Den better. I got a feeling the other day that we might have a mini you on our hands." HE rubbed her stomach.

It was that hour of the night where would place his head on her stomach and listen and talk to them. Receiving light kicks in response.

Vatonia came in. "Well this is month six. It's going to get a little harder. You'll want to eat more and I went to the market in the village not far from here to get meat. I noticed the rabbit by the tree." Vatonia said. Kain looked down in shame.

"It's nothing to be shameful of dear. It just shows that Orian knows what to eat for the cubs. Tomorrow we need to get you out of the house for a while. We need to magically expended the room and you can't be in the house when we do so." the she-wolf explained.

"Alright. Did Molly tell you she wasn't going to be back for a few more days? She wants to spend some time with Bill and his family she doesn't get to see them a lot seeing they live so far." she said. Vatonia nodded.

The elder wolf had been great help to Kain. Telling her what to expect every month. The craving, the temper, bring her to the cottage till she gave birth. "We renamed this place The Wolves Den. Seems fitting enough."

"The Wolves Den. Very fitting. Good night you too."

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~ 

It was drawing into month seven now. Arrum had woken up to Kain not being in the bed and quickly found her in the extra room that he would sometimes sleep in when she was upset with him. There he found her sitting in a chair using her magic to set up the nesting area. Everything that the others had given her to put in.

IT was just a king size mattress on the floor with blankets and pillows. There was very large quilt from Molly who had started working on it the minute she found out about the pregnancy (well that was after they had gotten Kain to calm down).

The past few days Molly was teaching Kain how to knit. Kain needed something to do in the house. Now being seven months pregnant she could no longer go anywhere. If anyone wanted to see her they would have to come to her. And Now she was even bigger around the middle. She kept up with her potions. Jenna had sent her a letter the baby girl they were having was going to be healthy and everything was on track.

The friend had wanted very much to visit the other but being close to her own due date couldn't go anywhere. Alanna and her husband had stopped by with their children to see each of the friends. Dawn made regular checks with Poppy Pomphrey who was monitoring the werewolf's pregnancy.

"Everything is going just fine. Remember to keep taking your nutrient potions. Getting close it's important you do. When you get closer say your mid eighth month and ninth I'll be keeping a monitoring charm on you." The mediwitch explained.

"Why?" Everything had been going just fine. There was no worry and it looked like it was going to be a full term. "Because with multiples the mother is always at high risk of going into labor early. You're at even higher risk because you have five. Molly was a month early. And she only had twins. Glad you made it this far." Poppy said.

"Alright I'll try to be as careful as possible. I won't be going anywhere anyhow. Oh I meant to show you. I made a scarf." Kain held up her handy work. It looked pretty good all done up in black. "Are you going to give that to Severus?" Dawn asked. Kain shook her head.

"No Dimitri. Arrum's father he said his last one kind of burned up." She smiled. The scarf had been Kain's doing. She was very upset with him and had a magic explosion. Pregnant women. "Well take care yourself dear. I'll have Severus get right to work on your wolfsbane and calming potions." Poppy kissed the girl on the head and walked to the fireplace.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Three days later Gareth came bursting through the fireplace smiling like a mad man. "It's a healthy baby girl. All pink and bright. Came screaming into the world. He said. "Congrats you two. When? What did you name her?" Kain asked.

"Got here at 8:25 this morning she did." It was just after 12 now. "Arana Heaven. She's beautiful Kain I wish you could see her. I have to go Jenna sent me to tell you seeing as you can't leave to go anywhere. We'll come by when we can so you can see the baby." He hugged his friend and left.

Kain chuckled to herself. "Hear that little ones you have another playmate. Hurry up and join the world so everyone can meet you." She said rubbing her swollen belly. "Aunty Kain!" Came a voice from the other side of the door. Molly came from the kitchen smiling. "You didn't. You did."

Molly opened the door and in rushed three children all stopping short when they saw their aunt. "Wows Auny Tain yous got big." Neal the youngest of Bill's children said. "That's because I'm having my own babies. Five." She told them. Bill came in. "Hey there. Wow. Mum wasn't kidding when she said you got large." He leaned over to hug her.

"Well this is what happens with us wolves. And I want you all to remember not all werewolves are bad." She said. She always reminded the children of this. It was one of her fears that they would think all were bad and only trust her and Remus.

The visit had gone very well. The kids asked many questions and got answers in return. When Arrum came home They all pounced on him. He had grown to love the other members of the large pack. Being an Only child and having only four cousins who he didn't see often it made him very happy to be in so much commotion.

Bill and his brood left soon after lunch to head home. It was a pleasant visit but the next time she would get to see them wouldn't be until the summer. Those kids hated apparating and were just getting used to the floo.

Arrum was worried about his wife to say the least. The man was frantic. Month seven and Kain was now confined to The Wolves Den. Unless she went for one of her walks. Kain spent her time nesting, organizing papers that she found in the small study, reading, knitting and sleeping. "Just think the baby shower will cheer her up some. Everyone will be there to see her." Artemis said. She had stopped by To bring her son some information.

She knew her some had been racking his brain on what to give the werewolf. He loved the woman very much but there was only so much of him she could stand at the moment. Her back was killing her and her feet were murder. Arrum had been banned from their bed yet again. "Your grandmother said soon it'd be over. You should get her something that shows you really love her." Artemis said.

Their anniversary had been a rather quiet night. Cuddled up alone talking about baby names for the children. They had two names and that was it. (Not gonna know them till they introduce the babes)

Arrum thought and hard about what to give the werewolf. The minute her got it he disappeared to get it. The baby shower was in two days and he was the only man aloud to come. Not even Remus and Sirius. Jenna was out of St. Mungo's but still hadn't been to see the wolf yet. The baby was healthy and well enough to go out.

"Now remember I'm not going to be home valentine's day neither will Molly or your grandmother it's just you and Kain." Artemis informed the young man. This was getting harder rather then easier. "I wonder what would happen if we had planned for this and she didn't have those mood swings." Arrum hung his head. "That's the way things go kid. Your mother was furious with me during her pregnancy. That woman is scary." Dimitri told his son.

"Moon stones are very beautiful and under the full moon. That could be for Valentine's day seeing as it will be the full moon." Dimitri told him. The moon. Arrum hadn't thought of what Orian and Kain were going through they couldn't change and run freely or it could hurt the cubs. She could only change if she was going to stay that way till the birth.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Arrum did not head to The Wolves Den right away he went down to Diagon Alley where he found not one but both of the gifts he was going to give Kain. On Valentine's day Arrum woke early and made Kain breakfast. Two raw steaks with eggs and bacon (cooked). He knew his wife had to be awake by now. He slipped into the room tray in his hands.

She looked a bit surprised. "I know this has been hard for you Huntress. I didn't think it would get this hard a few months ago. But I love you for doing this. I'll always love you." He said. "I know you wanted to teach some more before we started a family and I'm sorry I messed up that spell." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I know your sorry. I'm sorry I chased you and yelled at you calling you those names. But I wasn't even completely used to being married and them were having kids. I'm huge with mood swings, craving, and odd sleeping habits. And someone sitting on my bladder." She smiled. Arrum laughed. "You will be going back t teaching after the first year."

"Of course I'm going to go back to teaching." She said. "No I'm telling you. I know how much you miss potions. It's driving you insane that you can't brew anything. I blame Snape." He said. Kain picked up a steak and bit into it. "Perfect."

As the day wore on The two talked and laughed like they had before the pregnancy. Arrum reached into his pocket and brought out a velvet box. "This is only part one of your gifts." He opened the box and inside was a necklace with one large moonstone pendent in the center with two smaller ones on each side. "It's perfect. Thank you. I'll get you a gift when I can leave out of here." She said.

"No. Your giving me a family and It's not easy as I said. You don't need to give me a gift. Just healthy babies." He kissed her.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

That next week was the baby shower. Three of the foursome of witches was there. Alanna had left the babies with Raoul for a few hours. The only one missing was Jenna. "I know very well you wouldn't start with out me." She walked in the front door. The four friends hugged. "You look..."

"Huge. Yeah that's what happens when you have five babies in you." Kain smiled. All the wives were there and Arrum who had been looking very uncomfortable was given the okay to leave. The party went very well. Many gifts had been given those being blankets, some clothes, toys, etc. Now all that was left was setting up the nursery.

While Kain would keep the cubs with her in the room she had set up for nesting for a week or so they would be moved after that time. But till then they would be sleeping in little baskets made for babies.


	50. Chapter 51

Month eight started. March brought a little sun. Snow began to melt but slowly. The four women still kept charms on the werewolf to be alerted if anything went wrong. Arrum had gone to work and the Kain was now in the middle of her eight month. The nursery and nesting rooms were done. Everything was ready for the babies' arrival.

"Will you all just go. You've been cooped up in this house with me for months. All of you are married with husbands. Stop worrying about me for a few days and be gone with ou all. It's the Easter holidays be gone. I'll be fine till Arrum gets home tonight." She said telling the three older women to leave.

All protested that she was to close to be left alone for hours. "Either leave or I'll hex you all." She said. "Right then." Molly said. "Now our wands are set so all you have to do is scream we'll be back in no time." Artemis said.

"I'll scream should anything go wrong. Now be gone with the lot of you." She told them. In a matter of minutes the three were quickly gone. Each going home to a husband while Kain waited for her own.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Three days had passed and the women had been fighting to stay away from the cottage till the end of the holiday. Arrum had left for work hours before and wasn't due back yet.

Kain had been in the kitchen looking for something to eat when she felt a pain shoot through her and something warm run down her leg. "This is not happening." Her hand went to her stomach as she sucked in an unsteady breath. Another pain this time she screamed. Not a moment later Vatonia came running quickly followed by Molly and Artemis. Kain screamed again. "What's happening?" Poppy came rushing in. She saw the seen. "No this is early." She said looking at the seen. "Alright we're going to levitate you up stairs." Vatonia said pulling out her wand. "It hurts." Kain was sweating as she was set on the bed.

"I'll call for Arrum." Artemis got up. Kain let out another scream. "This is going to be awhile. You're not ready to push yet. You have to be prepared for the worst." Poppy said.

"Kain!" Arrum ran into the room taking Kain's hand in both of his. She took one and squeezed it tightly making the man wince. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She screamed at him. "She doesn't mean it." Vatonia said.

Hours passed with Kain screaming at the pain. It was not long after midnight. "Push Kain now." Poppy urged the woman in the bed. Vatonia stood waiting with a towel to clean the baby. After five minutes the baby boy came screaming into the world. Poppy put him in the waiting arms of the older werewolf. "Arrum go call your father and grandfather as well as Remus and the others go."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Arrum apparated to the front of Pack Cottage. HE came to the door and began to pound on it. "Sirius! Remus open the door!" A moment later the door was yanked open. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius opened the door. "The cubs are here. Come quickly their here." Arrum ran back off to apparate again to get his father and grandfather.

"The cubs are here." Sirius said again. His eyes widened and he ran up the stairs to the bedroom. "The cubs are here. Remus the cubs are here." He woke his husband and ran across the hall barging into the room that held one Professor Snape.

"Snape the cubs are here get up." Sirius yelled. Snape rolled back over. "Cubs? Cubs. What cubs?" He closed his eyes again they quickly snapped open. "Those cubs." threw the covers back and ran down the stairs to the fireplace. Remus had just gone up in green flames and Sirius was already gone. Snape threw the floo power in and went through.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

When Arrum returned his second son had been born and they were now waiting for the third. Round two in the morning they heard a new set of screams. "It's another boy." they heard the call. Not long before three Vatonia announced the arrival of another son. Down stairs The new grandfathers, grandfather and honorary uncle waited for the announcement of the fourth.

"Another boy!" Vatonia yelled. In the room Arrum was held by his collar by Kain who after having four babies was very tired. "Kain you need to push." Poppy had told her. "I can't." Kain fell against the pillows. "You can and you will." Poppy said sternly.

"Come on you've made it this far. Just one more. You can do this now Push." Arrum urged her. "Here we go." Poppy said. "One last push your almost there." Vatonia told her. "There. It's a girl." the baby didn't make a sound. "No!" Arrum yelled his eyes on the baby.

"Give her to me." Kain reached forward. Poppy placed the silent unmoving baby in the arms of the werewolf. Kain brought the child to her chest and turned it to rub it's back then again to rub it's chest over the heart. "Kain it's-" Arrum started. Kain used her finger to pulled the baby girl's chin to open the mouth.

A strong breath was forced down the throat as she started to pat the back again working whatever was in the child's throat down. A moment later the girl cried loudly. The tears that had been running down the face of Molly and Artemis quickly stopped. "Bless Merlin she lives." Artemis cried out.

Poppy took the baby and began to check her over. Kain fell against the pillow. "You go get some coffee, food and a little rest. We'll clean up in here and get Kain comfortable again. You can se her after she's had some rest." Vatonia put her grandson out to the room.

Arrum walked down stairs a small smile on his face. "All five are alive. Four boys one girl." Arrum fell into the armchair. "Congrats son." Dimitri said hugging his son. "They want to let Kain get some sleep and clean up the kids and let them get some rest." Arrum yawned.

HE eyes drifted shut. "Poor boy." Dravyn said reaching for a cover that had been sitting on the couch. He draped it over the boy and kissed his forehead. "You may be a grown man married and now with children but your still my Little Loop." Vatonia came down stairs. "Why don't you all get some sleep it's early and Kain is now getting much needed rest." Vatonia said.

"There was a bit of a scare but everything is under control. I'll get a few blankets and you can all bunk down in here for a few hours." Artemis said coming down. "I want to-"

"There will be none of that Sirius. She needs rest. You can see her in a few hours. There was a bit of a scare but everything is fine now. You all get some sleep there will be breakfast. Then you can all meet your grandchildren." Molly said.

"Now off to bed with the lot of you." Molly shooed them into the living room conjuring up pillows and blankets.

It was a little after eleven when Poppy went to check on Kain. The new babies each wrapped in a different color to tell them apart except for the baby girl. Kain woke up as Poppy moved on to the third baby checking them over. "How are they Poppy?" Kain asked. "All are fine. All a good weight and breathing right. Strong heartbeats and all. Even the little girl. She's beautiful. Looks like you." Poppy said. "I smell food." Kain said like it was any other day.

"Yes we'll get you fed them the children. Then I'll wake Arrum to notify a few people. They came early and even thought they did they are a fine enough weight for me. Now I'll be right back with your food." Poppy left the room. She wasn't in any pain meaning the pain potion Poppy had given her was still in effect for how much longer she didn't know. Artemis came in with a tray of food and set it on Kain's lap. "Eat up we have to wake the men soon." she smiled.

"Men?" She looked at the woman confused. "Yes. Arrum fetched Dravyn, Dimitri, Remus and Sirius as well as Severus last night." She explained. "Sev? It's Easter he's staying at Pack Cottage for the holiday." she smiled.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Arrum was now in the room sitting on the other side on the bed hold his third while Kain held their daughter. Kain had eaten and fed the babies. They had also been named as well. Now there was just only introducing them. "Alright they can come in." Kain said. Molly opened the door and in walked Harry, Sirius, Alanna, Minerva, Jenna, Raoul, Remus, Gareth, Severus, Dimitri, Dawn, Arthur, Dravyn, Molly, Bill, Vatonia, and Artemis. Vatonia and Molly picked up the other two babies and Poppy was holding the fourth boy.

"Everyone we introduce to you Conri Ismo who was born at 3:48:17 am who Poppy is holding. Molly is holding Muiris Anubis who came at 3:59 am. At 4:11 came Fakir Niko who I'm holding. At 4:23 Jasper Nuada was born. Finally the only girl was born at 4:37 am Aniu Xenia was born." Arrum finished speaking.

"And your still living?" Arthur exclaimed. He remembered how molly had broken his hand and threatened him with curses and hexes when she went into Labor with the twins. "Barely she had me by the throat. Cursed my name, banished me from our bed, said I was never aloud to touch her again, and nearly broke my bloody hand. The wolf's crazy." Arrum said. "Crazy now am I?" Kain glared at her spouse.

"Well I think you have beautiful children." Minerva said. "Thank you Aunt Minnie. Would you like to hold her?" Kain offered. Minerva took the child. "So do you know if they're-" Remus trailed off. "We won't know till the moon or they open their eyes enough to see. If their eyes are the wolf's yellow then we have true cubs on our hands." Vatonia said.

"Let me hold my grandson." Sirius said putting his arms out. "Which one?" Arrum and Kain said at the same time. In the next three hours the babies had been passed around by almost everyone. Each looking at the person holding them. The only one who hadn't opened their eyes was Aniu. She was very happy taking in the smell of the people who held her.

"I should quit teaching before I have to teach them." Severus said. Aniu began to fuss. "What's wrong pup?" Kain asked the child trying to think what could be wrong. She had been given a bottle, burped, and changed. "Yes the minute they hit eleven I resign my post." Severus said. Aniu got one arm free and it looked to be going in the same direction Severus was standing in. "Severus say something again."

"I will not." he said. Aniu fussed more. "Severus why don't you hold her?" Kain got up and slowly walked across the room to the black haired man. She placed the baby in Severus arms. Aniu calmed down and settled against the chest. She opened her eyes and looked at the man. "Wolf's yellow." Sev muttered.

"There's one wolf possibly." Remus said. "Maybe we can use you to determine if their werewolves here take Fakir." Arrum joked. "If you were still my student I'd deduct points for that cheek. She does however take after her mother thank Merlin." Severus said. "Hey!"

Everyone in the room laughed.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The five cubs were moved into the nesting room later that day. So far the only one noted as being a werewolf was Aniu. She was the one with the yellow eyes. Snape it seemed was her favorite person when he came to visit. At the moon Kain took her potion and three drops were added to each bottle for the cubs.

They stepped outside. Arrum, Sirius, Dravyn, Artemis and Dimitri held the babes while they waited for the moon. Kain kissed each before walking ten feet away into a line of trees and changing. Remus and Vatonia did the same. Three wolves came from the trees and were greeted with two little cubs. "Kain whined. Her children were going to be looked down upon.

"Kain I still love them. I'll always love you. We'll get through this." Arrum said. Raising a pack of werewolves this was going to be one hell of an adventure. For now they didn't have a potent bite. Hell they didn't even have teeth that well. But it didn't matter they were a family.

A/N: I now that sucked. We're nearly done. Did anyone find anything wrong with the first three chapters of the story? Just a yes or no. Kinda sorta thing. 


	51. Chapter 52

It was July now and everyone was coming together for the picnic. It wasn't a full moon that night. The pups were too young for one with everyone. But they were indeed adorable. The babes had learned to crawl and were trying to make their way around. Aniu had been the first to start. She was very active the female.

Her eyes were and amber color like her mother and her hair was brown like Kain's. Her werewolf form was a white wolf with dark colored paws. She loved when Severus was around no doubt another potions expert. As much as Severus disliked children it was clear Aniu had won him over.

She crawled to him and she was swept up into his arms. "Hello to you to." He said. "Sir if I didn't know any better I'd say you've gone soft. But I don't want to be hexed. I still have a kids to raise." Aniu although the last and the one almost lost seemed to want to be the first at everything. When they began to cut teeth she was the first.

Her brothers were rather lazy. Aniu was the first one to stand up. But Fakir was the first to take his first steps. Jasper and Aniu were the first to have magical outburst at eleven months when Muiris had hit them. Conri spoke first saying 'Pa' When Kain deemed them old enough to go for their first run they were a little over a year old. The August before Kain was due back at Hogwarts to teach again.

While she was gone teaching during the week Arrum was helped out by his mother, father Sirius and grandparents. Remus would be there whenever the school he taught at was closed for the day for whatever reason.

Kain sent letters very often during the week. The children couldn't wait to see their mother. They were three now and had been promised that if they were good they would get to go to Hogwarts during the moon to see the place.

After missing moon rise the two wolves changed inside and were then left to run ahead of their mother to start playing. Kain sat high of the hill watching till an unfamiliar werewolf scent caught her nose. She saw him coming for her cubs and jumped into action. The cubs ran off for Severus as he had been asked to stay behind that holiday.

While Kain had managed to beat the wolf making him bleed very much before chasing him off through Hogsmeade ordering him as his pack leader to never return. Kain had received many injuries that night and the fight had been to close. When she limped her way back the cubs were with Severus. He had taken them to Sirius and Remus.

When Kain awoke four days later and her cubs were there. Aniu wanting to be just like her mother said that she would grow up big and strong and fight like a real wolf would defending her own. Of course one of her brothers said other wise and she hit him. If anyone was the real boss of the kids it was Conri being first out the gate.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

"Mum! Dad! We got our letters look." the kids had come running into the bedroom. "Wha all da noise?" a sleepy voice asked by the door. A little girl stood by the door holding a teddy bear and rubbing her eyes. When the five had turned five Arrum and Kain were pregnant again this time with twins. A boy and a girl. Sini and Eoin. They looked more like their father only the girls processed Kain's eyes. Aniu had her hair but Sini everything else was her father. Eoin was not a wolf.

But he did however enjoy running with his siblings. Sini was another wolf. But had a wolf's temper. Aniu looked out for her sister a lot and beat up anyone who picked on her.

Conri looked out for all of them. When their mother or father wasn't around he was the ringleader. Unless you had been there watching them grow and learn you could never tell the boys apart they look much like Arrum but with their mothers nose and ears.

"So doesn't this mean we get to have potions with Uncle Sev?" Aniu asked. Kain nodded. Aniu was a potions lover. She loved helping brew potions with Severus and Kain when they brewed to restock the hospital wing. In a few more years Poppy would retire like Dumbledor and leave it to Dawn. She and Bill have a son that was two years younger then the five.

Dumbledor was no longer Headmaster it was now Headmistress McGonagall. Kain was head of the lions. "Alright you guys go down stairs and start breakfast we have work to do." Kain told them. "Well this is it. This is where the house starts to get empty? You ready?" Arrum asked.

"Question is, are you?" Kain asked.

A/N: I know that ending was lame. I had to do a lot of changing. Well folks we had a great run of it all. Hope you liked it. I might have a little snippet for her children but don't quote me on it. Read my other stuff. Please. Don't forget to review and I won't set the wolves after you. 


End file.
